


This is (Not) Real

by Liana_DS



Series: Negeri Kita [1]
Category: JKT48, Opera Van Java RPF, Super Junior
Genre: Brothership, Challenge RPF Fest!, No Romance, crackfic, lucky fans
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alkisah, di Kota Jakarta, sebelum sebagian besar anak muda Indonesia mengenal K-Pop, tinggallah 13 pemuda tampan yang tertutup polusi, sehingga mereka tidak lagi dikenali sebagai bintang. Identitas mereka mengundang rasa penasaran orang yang melihat. Loper koran berambut coklat ikal? Kernet angkot jago nge-rap? Kuli panggul super cantik? “Nuguseyo?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selamat Datang!

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment, JKT48, dan Ibu Nunung bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Lagu-lagu yang liriknya saya cantumkan di sini juga bukan milik saya, tetapi milik pencipta dan penyanyi masing-masing. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya (ini sepenuhnya fiksi!) dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.
> 
> [Warning] Mungkin, ada beberapa ‘fakta’ dalam FF ini yang tidak sesuai fakta, walaupun ditulis seolah fakta. Ada juga hal-hal yang benar-benar mustahil terjadi, seperti ‘kenapa kok Heebum nggak dibawa Heechul?’, ‘Kali Kamal itu jauh banget dari SuHat; gimana ceritanya tuh oppadeul sampe di sana?’, dan sebagainya. Diterima mentah aja, ya ^^ Namanya juga FF, nggak mesti persis, ‘kan? #peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice in Wonderland itu klasik. Bagaimana kalau Super Junior, boy band rookie ini, yang masuk Wonderland? Setelah terusir dari 'kerajaan' mereka, para pangeran melarikan diri ke Indonesia. Negeri ajaib ini memiliki banyak gubuk yang berada di pinggir sungai. Layaknya Goldielocks dan Putri Salju, para pangeran memasuki gubuk tak berpenghuni tanpa izin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FanFiksi ini dibuat untuk dan oleh fans. Tidak diniatkan untuk mengundang kontroversi.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang biasa bagi hampir semua orang di negeri ini: Indonesia. ‘Biasa’ itu ada dua pengertian: masih tidur (matahari masih belum terlalu tinggi saat itu) atau sudah mulai mencari nafkah. Salah satu yang sudah mencari nafkah sepagi itu adalah loper koran yang tampak tak berbeda dari yang lain. Dengan sepedanya (yang merupakan sepeda pinjaman), pemuda itu melemparkan surat kabar dan tabloid ke halaman para pelanggannya. Di salah satu sudut kecil sampul tabloid remaja itu, tertulis: ‘ _Idol Group_ Baru Korea Vakum Tanpa Alasan’.  

Angin pagi meniup lembaran tabloid hingga terbuka di halaman yang memuat berita tentang _idol group_ itu: Super Junior. Memang, vakumnya _idol group_ yang baru saja bersinar di dunia K-Pop itu sedikit aneh karena tidak ada penjelasan yang benar-benar jelas tentang vakumnya mereka. Fans-fans mereka yang disebut ELF ( _Everlasting Friend_ ) juga tidak bisa lagi melacak keberadaan para personel Super Junior di jejaring sosial, padahal biasanya mereka sangat aktif di sana, hiperaktif malah. Mereka  seolah-olah menghilang.

Padahal, para personel Super Junior ada di tempat yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh para ELF.

Siapa sangka, loper koran yang tadi melemparkan tabloid remaja itu ke rumah pelanggannya adalah personel termuda Super Junior?

* * *

“ _Hyeong_ , kalian sudah siap?” Kyuhyun, personel termuda yang tadi kita bicarakan, ‘mengomando’ kakak-kakaknya untuk siap-siap bekerja.

“Kenapa kau selalu terdengar seperti _leader_ , baik saat masih di _dorm_ ataupun saat ini? Sadarlah, aku ini _leader_ yang sebenarnya!” kata sang ‘ayah’, Leeteuk (berhubung dia yang tertua, dialah yang berlaku sebagai ayah bagi _member_ - _member_ lain).

“Kau terdengar semakin tua saja, Jungsoo.” _Magnae_ paling _evil_ di seluruh dunia itu menghina _leader_ nya yang sudah menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Leeteuk benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah adik kecilnya itu, tetapi hanya bisa mendesah dan berkata, “Terserah kau saja.”

“Sarapan sudah siap!” Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumah (gubuk bambu, sebenarnya) setelah memasak di rumah tetangganya (rumah mereka tidak ada dapurnya, juga tidak ada kamar mandinya, jadi segalanya serba pinjam tetangga), “Maaf ya, hanya ini yang ada... Leeteuk- _hyeong_ , kau saja yang membagi jatah sarapan hari ini.”

Di atas piring yang dibawa Ryeowook, hanya ada tiga potong tempe, tiga potong tahu, dan sepotong ikan asin. Dia juga membawa satu bakul kecil nasi pemberian tetangga. Tentu saja ini adalah beban bagi Leeteuk: bisakah ia membagi makanan sejumlah itu untuk 13 orang? Pekerjaan mereka tidak ringan. Kasihan ‘kan kalau mereka tidak kuat bekerja karena kurang makan?

Akhirnya, Leeteuk membagi makanan itu menjadi 12 porsi yang, sebenarnya, sangat tidak memadai, tetapi apa boleh buat? Makanan yang ada hanya itu.

“Kenapa cuma dibagi 12? Kita ‘kan ber-13, _Hyeong_.” tanya Kibum. Leeteuk tersenyum. “Kalian saja yang makan.”

“Apa? Kau tidak makan?” tanya Kangin, yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh sang _leader_ , “Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak usah. Pekerjaanku tidak terlalu berat, kok.”

Leeteuk dan Kangin adalah penjual bak karet keliling.

“Kalau begitu, aku saja yang makan jatahnya Kangin- _hyeong_. Aku ‘kan kerja dua kali lipat dari kalian semua.” kata Kyuhyun santai, sudah siap untuk makan (selain loper koran di pagi hari, Kyuhyun juga bekerja sebagai tukang parkir di sebuah kantor). Eunhyuk langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan handuk. Pemuda kurus macam teri itu memang selalu membawa handuk kecil selama bekerja sebagai kernet angkot. “Jangan, _Hyeong_. Kalian berdua ‘kan harus berkeliling.” katanya pada Kangin dan Leeteuk. Terselip sedikit nada kepuasan dalam suara Eunhyuk karena berhasil memukul orang yang biasa menyiksanya.

“Benar. Kita semua harus makan. Kalau ada satu dari kita yang tidak makan, maka tidak akan ada yang makan.” Siwon menguatkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir karena kalimat Siwon itu, tetapi beruntung, akhirnya semua orang di rumah kecil itu tetap sarapan. Hanya terdengar canda dari 13 orang sahabat... bukan, 13 bersaudara itu, walaupun mereka berada di tengah kekejaman Kota Jakarta.

Sebelum berangkat kerja, para pemuda tampan yang sudah tidak begitu kelihatan tampan ini (karena polusi Jakarta menutup cahaya mereka) melakukan kebiasaan yang sudah ada sejak mereka masih sering naik panggung: berdoa bersama-sama untuk hari yang lebih baik dari kemarin—juga kebersamaan yang abadi di dalam suka dan duka.

“ _Fighting_!”

* * *

 * _Flashback_ *

Super Junior adalah _idol group_ yang baru saja naik daun di Korea, beranggotakan 13 laki-laki muda tampan dengan talenta yang luar biasa. Mereka selalu terlihat bersemangat dan menyenangkan di manapun mereka berada, tetapi hari ini, mereka berbeda. Ada kesedihan tersirat di mata mereka.

“Aku benar-benar tegang.” kata salah satu _member_ , Shindong, seusai konferensi pers yang menyatakan vakumnya Super Junior dari dunia hiburan. Dia selalu berusaha memperbaiki suasana hati _member_ lain, tetapi kali ini tidak berhasil. Para _member_ seperti sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi.

“Jadi, seperti ini kita akan berakhir? Tidak ada Super Junior lagi?” Kangin angkat bicara. Kata-katanya semakin membuat _member_ lain _down_. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sudah mulai tidak kuat menahan air mata. “Bukankah...kita baru saja memulai karir? Kenapa sudah....” Si kecil Ryeowook berucap lemah, tak bisa tuntas kalimatnya.

“ _Ya_ , jangan katakan itu. Selama masih ada ELF, Super Junior tidak akan berakhir. Kangin- _hyeong_ ingat janji itu, ‘kan?” Siwon  mencoba menenangkan suasana. _Member_ lain hanya menghela nafas. Mungkin itu benar, tetapi jika para idola muda ini vakum tanpa batas waktu yang ditentukan, apakah ELF masih mau menunggu dalam ketidakpastian? Pikiran-pikiran ini yang mengganggu mereka.

Sebenarnya, Super Junior tidak divakumkan. Manajemen mereka menghentikan segala aktivitas mereka sebagai Super Junior, baik sub-grup maupun inti. SM Entertainment yang ‘membesarkan’ Super Junior merasa akan kalah pamor dengan kepopuleran SuJu di masa depan. Selama ini, tidak pernah ada idola di bawah naungan SM yang begitu meledak, sampai-sampai menelan popularitas bintang agensi yang lain. Fans SuJu juga sering menunjukkan reaksi yang berbahaya bagi SM setiap kali SM hendak ‘melakukan sesuatu’ pada grup tersebut. Ini kenapa SM merasa bahwa SuJu akan membahayakan eksistensi agensi dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan Super Junior. Hari itu, SM membuat sebuah konferensi pers dengan agenda vakumnya SuJu untuk sementara. Ini dilakukan untuk menghindari amukan ELF karena diberhentikannya SuJu sekaligus menjaga nama baik SM. ELF tidak tahu kalau mereka dibohongi.

“ _Kajja_ , kita kembali ke _dorm_. Kalian pasti lelah setelah konferensi pers ini.” kata sang _leader_ , Leeteuk. Dia berusaha bersikap setegar mungkin untuk menutupi perasaan sakitnya.

* * *

“ _Jinjja_? Mereka minta kita untuk membayar?” kata Donghae kaget. Leeteuk baru saja kembali dari kantor SM membawa berita buruk. Para personel diminta mengembalikan uang yang telah dikeluarkan SM untuk SuJu selama _trainee_ dan sesudah debut.

“ _Aigoo_ , sebanyak itu? Dari mana kita mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Kita sudah dinonaktifkan dan sudah tidak ada pemasukan lagi. Kita juga baru debut sebentar—pendapatan kita sebelumnya tak akan cukup menebus itu semua.” Yesung mulai putus asa.

“Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin membantu kalian, tetapi semenjak aku dinonaktifkan, ayahku marah dan memblokir rekeningku. Aku masih memiliki beberapa won uang _cash,_ tetapi itu sama sekali tidak cukup.” Siwon si tuan muda juga sudah kehilangan gelarnya. Ayahnya marah karena dulu, dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi penyanyi dibanding menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga dan sekarang malah dinonaktifkan. Hal yang hampir sama terjadi pada hampir setiap _member_. Hampir? Ya, sisanya yang tidak mengalami hal itu tidak berani melapor pada orang tua mereka tentang apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Mereka tidak mau membebani orang tua mereka dengan jumlah uang yang begitu besar.

“Karena kita semua tidak ada yang bisa membayar, satu-satunya solusi adalah....kita harus lari.” Heechul dengan santai mengeluarkan pendapatnya, wajahnya tanpa dosa. Para _member_ seketika  ber-‘ _mwo?’_ ria dengan tampang seperti ikan kehabisan air (Donghae?).

“Itu ide yang bagus, _Hyeong_. Dengan begitu, kita tidak perlu susah-susah mencari uang untuk membayar denda.” Kyuhyun dengan wajah bersemangat menyetujui usulan _hyeong_ nya. Ini membuat _member_ lain bergubrakan ke sana kemari. Dasar adik kecil yang tidak pernah pikir panjang.

“ _Neo pabboya_? Kita akan menjadi buronan tingkat nasional kalau kita lari.” Kangin menjawab, setengah berteriak.

“Tunggu.... Kupikir, itu bagus juga. Bukan bermaksud lari dari tanggung jawab. Kita hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk berpikir bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini. Lagipula, kita tetap tidak bisa membayar ‘kan kalau kita di sini? Berada di sini akan lebih berbahaya.” Leeteuk menjelaskan alasan ia menerima ide Heechul. Ini mungkin bukan contoh penyelesaian seorang _leader_ yang baik, tetapi cukup masuk akal.

“Kita anggap kau benar. Sekarang, kita akan pergi ke mana? Kita tidak mungkin tetap di Korea. SM akan mudah menemukan kita. Di Cina dan Jepang juga susah karena SM akan meminta agensi kita di sana untuk membantunya. Ke mana kita harus lari?” kata Sungmin. Hening. Mereka sepertinya juga bingung akan pergi ke mana. Mereka harus lari ke tempat yang tidak ada SM dan tidak bisa diduga oleh SM. Tempat yang belum pernah mereka datangi, tetapi aman dan tidak banyak konflik dalam negara itu. Susah juga mencari tempat yang memenuhi semua kriteria itu.

Akhirnya... Ryeowook angkat bicara.

“Ada sebuah negara... yang aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu di mana. Negeri itu pernah kulihat di sebuah drama dan negeri itu kelihatannya cukup memenuhi syarat. SM juga tak pernah mengadakan _show_ di sana.”

“Benarkah? Negara mana itu?” tanya Heechul.

“Negeri itu adalah.... In-do-ne-sia,” ucap Ryeowook, agak lambat dan ragu melafalkan nama negara asing itu, kemudian mengangguk, “Ya, itu namanya.”

* * *

Mereka telah mendarat di Indonesia dan sekarang berada di Bandara Soekarno Hatta, Jakarta. Biasanya, kalau baru turun dari pesawat, mereka akan langsung disambut dengan kerumunan ELF dan 2 _van_ yang akan membawa mereka ke hotel, tetapi kini mereka bukan sedang menjadi _superstar_ yang menggelar konser di tempat asing ini. Mereka buronan SM. Sekarang, mau tidak mau, mereka harus mencari tempat beristirahat sendiri. Selain itu, mereka tidak tiba di Bali, bagian yang ‘lumayan terkenal’ di brosur wisata. Mereka di Jakarta, sebuah tempat yang sama sekali asing bagi mereka. Menjelajahi kota ini tanpa tujuan bukan perkara yang mudah, tetapi mereka yakin para penagih hutang itu tidak akan menemukan mereka di sana.

“ _Hyeong_ , bisakah kita istirahat sebentar di sini? Badanku mulai lemas.” Si _magnae_ Kyuhyun terlihat pucat karena kelelahan (pada saat ini, Kyuhyun belum terlalu lama keluar dari rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan paru-parunya rusak). Akhirnya, mereka beristirahat di bawah jembatan. Setelah Kyuhyun merasa kuat, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Hari semakin gelap ketika mereka sampai di sebuah kampung di bantaran Kali Kamal.

“ _Hyeong_ , sepertinya rumah itu kosong. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di sana saja? Aku sudah benar-benar lelah.” Donghae yang wajahnya sudah kusut menunjuk sebuah gubuk bambu.

“Baiklah, kita akan istirahat di sini malam ini. _Kajja_.” Leeteuk dan _member_ lain akhirnya beristirahat di rumah gubuk itu. Sungguh, tidak pernah terlintas di benak mereka untuk tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

* * *

“Huaa, siapa kalian?!”

Seorang wanita gendut bermuka lucu kaget setengah mati mendapati 13 anak muda tidur di gubuk milik mendiang ayahnya. Gubuk itu memang kosong sepeninggal satu-satunya penghuninya, tetapi gubuk ini diamanatkan pada wanita paruh baya itu untuk selalu dirawat dengan baik.

Leeteuk gelagapan bangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara terkejut itu.  “ _Joseungeyo, Ahjumma! Jeongmal joseungeyo!_ ”

Leeteuk lupa kalau dia masih menggunakan bahasa Korea, yang tentu saja tidak dimengerti oleh si ibu. Leeteuk langsung panik dan mencari tasnya. Untung, dia membawa kamus Hangguk-Indonesia sebagai persiapan (entah bagaimana ia mendapatkannya sebelum kabur). Dengan Bahasa Indonesia yang belepotan, dia mencoba bicara dengan si ibu.

“M-m-mmaaff, kami rumah tidak punya. Bisa kami di sini tinggal?”

 Si ibu mengernyit heran. Susunan kalimat Leeteuk sangat kacau untuk orang Indonesia. Pengucapannya pun aneh. Mukanya juga lain dari kebanyakan orang Indonesia. Plus, Leeteuk membawa kamus yang menerjemahkan Bahasa Indonesia dalam huruf lingkaran-garis yang tak pernah dilihat ibu itu. Apa mereka ini imigran gelap? “Dari luar Jakarta? Kalian nggak ada rumah atau saudara di sini?” tanya ibu itu kemudian.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng lemah—karena tidak sepenuhnya mengerti pertanyaan ibu itu.

“Haah, ya sudah. Kalian bisa tinggal di sini, tapi nanti dibersihkan, ya?” kata ibu itu pasrah. Dia iba melihat 13 orang yang terlihat begitu tidak terurus itu.

“ _Kamsahamnida, jeongmal kamsahamnida_.” Leeteuk langsung membungkuk dan menjabat tangan si ibu begitu melihat gestur silahkan-saja-tinggal-di-sini dari ibu itu. Si ibu hanya bisa meringis penuh tanya. Kalimat apa itu tadi? _Kamsia_? Apa orang-orang ini orang Cina?

Maaf, _Ahjumma_ , di situ orang Cinanya cuma satu. Tidak bicara, lagi.

Tak perlu waktu lama, warga kampung kecil di bantaran Kali Kamal mengenal orang-orang Cina (ehm, Korea lho) yang diperkenalkan oleh ibu pemilik gubuk, yang kelak dikenal sebagai Bu Nunung. Para _member_ SuJu lambat laun mampu bergaul dengan warga sekitar, walaupun dengan Bahasa Indonesia sebisanya.  Para warga sangat senang dengan keramahan dan kesopanan mereka. Warga juga tidak segan membantu mereka mencari pekerjaan dan memberi mereka makanan. Tak ada yang tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Kisah para ‘pangeran yang dikutuk’ ini pun dimulai.

* _Flashback End_ *

* * *

 


	2. Pandangan Pertama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inilah awal kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya di Jakarta.

Kangin tampak tak sabar. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi, tetapi.... “Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?! Cepatlah!!” tegurnya, kesal pada Kyuhyun yang tidak segera keluar dari bilik bambu setinggi leher yang disebut kamar mandi itu. Di belakang Kangin, Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. “Ini mengingatkanku pada masa kecilku, bahkan saat ini lebih buruk....” (Masa kecil Eunhyuk: rumah Eunhyuk tidak ada kamar mandinya, jadi kalau mau mandi dan sebagainya harus pergi dulu ke stasiun yang ada kamar mandinya, berjarak 200 m dari rumah.)

Kyuhyun, bukannya mempercepat mandi, malah melempar Kangin dengan baju kotor. Tepat; bajunya mendarat di muka Kangin. Wajah si senior merah padam. “Bajumu bau sekali, sial!!!!”

Dengan lagaknya yang tidak peduli seperti biasa, Kyuhyun malah bersenandung di dalam kamar mandi. Kangin merasa semakin diacuhkan, tetapi ia tahu kalau semakin dibiarkan, anak-anak akan makin berulah, jadi dia diam saja. Anehnya, tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun berhenti bersenandung dan tampak serius. Kangin jadi ikut-ikutan serius; demi apa Kyuhyun yang ceria itu tiba-tiba terdiam? Apa sakit paru-parunya kambuh?

“He-hei, kau baik-baik saja?” Kangin berjalan mendekati kamar mandi, tetapi Kyuhyun cepat menghentikan.

“Jangan mendekat, _Hyeong_!”

Kangin semakin bingung, tetapi sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, “Ah, akhirnya keluar...”

Oh, rupanya.... si _magnae_ baru saja buang air besar.

Kangin, yang _somehow_ hari itu _loading_ nya lama, langsung berteriak begitu tahu apa yang dilakukan adik kecilnya di dalam kamar mandi. “Kau sedang melakukan ‘itu’? Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu, tau!! Kupikir sakitmu tiba-tiba kambuh!!”

Dengan senyum _evil_ , Kyuhyun berkata, “Aku senang _Hyeong_ mengkhawatirkanku.” dan melanjutkan mandinya.

“Lagi ngantri mandi, Bang?” Seorang gadis cilik, yang sedang mencuci di sungai, menyapa Kangin dan Eunhyuk. Kangin dan Eunhyuk tersenyum bingung pada gadis itu, lalu bertukar pandang. “Apa yang dia katakan?” bisik Kangin.

“Entahlah. Pokoknya, Leeteuk- _hyeong_ bilang kalau mereka menyapa kita, tersenyum saja atau bilang ‘ya’. Mereka pasti akan senang.”

“Kalau begitu, kita bilang ‘ya’ saja.” Kangin mengambil kesimpulan. Keduanya langsung memasang senyum termanis dan mengucapkan ‘ya’ dengan sepenuh hati pada gadis cilik itu, seolah-olah gadis itu adalah salah satu fans mereka. Tersenyum itu lumayan menyegarkan untuk memulai hari yang panjang, biarpun mereka belum mandi.

* * *

Yesung senang sekali dengan pekerjaannya. Walaupun ia baru beberapa hari jadi tukang sayur keliling kompleks, ia merasa akrab dengan pekerjaan itu. Mau tahu kenapa?

“Sayur!”

Ternyata, menjadi tukang sayur mampu melatih kemampuan vokal Yesung. Sebagai ‘ _art of voice’_ , dia tidak ingin kehilangan suara emasnya. Berteriak menjajakan sayur di kompleks itu ternyata cukup membantu juga. Ibu-ibu di kompleks itu juga sangat antusias menyambutnya jika ia tiba. Rasanya, ia seperti kembali menjadi vokalis SuJu yang banyak fans karena antusiasme mereka itu, tetapi agak repot juga karena ibu-ibu sering tidak sabaran. Mereka sering berebut bertanya, “Mas, ini berapa?” ‘Kan Yesung jadi bingung. Secara, dia belum lama jadi tukang sayur dan belum hapal harga sayur-sayur itu. Nama sayur-sayur itu dalam Bahasa Indonesia saja dia belum hapal. Sering dia harus melihat contekan yang disiapkan sang _leader_ untuknya, yang terdiri dari bahasa Korea, Bahasa Indonesia, dan harga dari sayur-sayur itu.

Namun, tetap ada hari saat ketampanan Yesung tidak bisa disembunyikan di antara tumpukan sayur.

“ _Oalah, Cah... kok ngganteng tenan.... Dadi mantuku gelem yo **[1]**_?” Seorang wanita paruh baya berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak pernah didengar Yesung. Gawatnya, nada wanita itu adalah nada bertanya dan Yesung tidak enak kalau tidak menjawab. Gawat tingkat duanya, wanita itu terdengar menggoda dan semua wanita di dekat gerobak sayur tertawa mendengarnya. _Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!!!_ , keluhnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum bingung.

“Sudah Bu, jangan ngganggu Mas Sayur terus... Bingung lho orangnya, ya Mas ya?” Seorang wanita, mungkin seumuran dengan Leeteuk, bergabung dengan kerumunan ibu-ibu, tatapannya mengarah ke Yesung. Teringat pesan sang _leader_ , ia segera tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, “Ya.” dengan mantap.

Wanita muda itu mengambil seikat daun hijau dan dua buah terong. “Ini aja, deh. Berapa Mas?”

Yesung ingat daun itu: bayam dalam Bahasa Indonesia, tetapi yang ungu itu apa, ya? “M-maaf, tunggu sebentar...” Cepat dibukanya contekannya dan menyebutkan harga terong. “Makasih ya, Mas. Ini, uang pas, kok,” si pembeli membayar belanjaannya, lalu tertawa, “Udah keliling mana aja? Kok udah keringetan gitu? _Fighting_ ya, Mas!”

 _Fighting_. Wanita muda berdaster itu mengingatkan Yesung pada para ELF yang selalu menyemangatinya dan kawan-kawannya. Bahagia, Yesung berkata, “Terima kasih. Saya tukang sayur menjadi senang.” (Sebenarnya, Yesung mau bilang ‘saya senang menjadi tukang sayur’.)

Para pembeli yang mengelilingi Yesung sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Yesung dan langsung meleleh dibuatnya. Keramahan Yesung itu benar-benar sebuah _refreshment_ di tengah kegilaan ibu kota, padahal Yesung sendiri sedang susah. Begitulah Super Junior, di manapun mereka berada, mereka tidak mau menunjukkan kesulitan mereka di depan orang lain. Selain itu, di Indonesia, jarang sekali ada tukang sayur yang seramah dan sebangga Yesung.

Setelah Yesung menyelesaikan urusannya dengan wanita-wanita itu, Yesung mengayuh pergi dengan semangat baru. Dia tidak sadar bahwa wanita muda yang datang paling akhir tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

“Kayaknya aku pernah lihat mukanya Mas Sayur itu di lain tempat, deh...”

Seandainya wanita itu memiliki pendengaran yang lebih tajam, dia akan mendengar senandung merdu Yesung.

_‘_ _Nun gamgo geudael geuryeoyomamsok geudaelchajattjyonareul balgyeojuneun bichiboyeo_

_Yeongweonhan haengbogeul nohchil sun eobjyogeudae na boinayonareul bulleojweoyo Geudae gyeothe_

_Isseulgeoyaneoreul saranghae_ _..._ _hamkkehaeyo geudaewa yeongweonhi_ _’_ ( _Haengbok-_ Super Junior)

* * *

Kebiasaan. Macet kok dijadikan kebiasaan.

Della tahu dia tidak seharusnya pindah ke Jakarta, tetapi apa boleh buat? Ayahnya yang seorang petugas BPK memang dipindahtugaskan ke Jakarta. Mau tidak mau, Della harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan Jakarta yang gerah. Apalagi, ayahnya yang keras menyuruh Della naik bus saja ke sekolah, jadi Della tidak akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja. Untung, _earphone_ nya yang tanpa lelah memperdengarkan lagu-lagu Super Junior masih terpasang di telinga. Della termasuk beberapa gelintir orang yang jadi ELF di Indonesia saat itu (karena tidak sengaja nemu videonya ‘ _Miracle_ ’ waktu lagi _searching_ di YouTube). Sekarang, dia mendengarkan ‘ _Haengbok_ ’. _Uh, suara surga anak-anak ini memang nggak ada duanya! Coba kalau semua orang di negeri ini tahu, pasti langsung banyak yang jadi ELF,_ batinnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di pangkuan dengan bahagia.

Tiba-tiba....

_“Pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa!”_

Jduer! Ada sebuah lagu aneh menyelusup ke pendengaran Della. _Pasti pengamen bus! Rese’ amat sih, nyanyi lagunya Slank di saat terhanyut dalam suara emas para pangeranku! Bikin suasana tambah gerah aja!!!_

Awalnya, Della membiarkan pengamen-pengamen bus itu terus menyanyi, tetapi lama-lama nggak tahan juga. Suara pengamen-pengamen itu terdengar semakin jelas karena mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Della. Kesal, Della mencopot _earphone_ nya dan berteriak, “Mas, bisa diem nggak, sih?”

Dua pengamen bus itu, yang sebenarnya adalah Ryeowook dan Kibum, terjajar mundur. Mereka jadi tidak enak sudah mengganggu, walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Della. Yang jelas, gadis itu marah pada mereka. Dengan Bahasa Indonesia yang masih kagok, mereka berkata, “Maaf..” berkali-kali sambil membungkukkan badan. Kibum mendorong-dorong Ryeowook sedikit. “Ayo kita turun.. Aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan gadis ini di hari ketiga kita bekerja.” bisiknya.

“Aku jadi sungkan padanya. Aku akan latihan vokal lagi nanti di rumah.” Ryeowook menyetujui, mengira bahwa suaranya yang tidak merdulah penyebab kemarahan gadis itu. Padahal bukan; hanya lagunya yang tidak tepat.

Akhirnya, dua pemuda itu turun dari bus. Della menyadari sesuatu dan menoleh ke belakang, tetapi dua pemuda itu sudah tidak ada. “Ah, _whatever_.” Della membetulkan letak _earphone_ nya kembali dan menikmati kemacetan.

 

* * *

[1] Jawa: oh, nak, kok tampan sekali... Jadi menantuku mau ya?


	3. Kebersihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orang Indonesia suka kebersihan. Mereka mencuci di sungai dan memungut sampah yang berserakan di jalan. Donghae juga melakukannya saat ini, tetapi tindakannya ini 'memakan korban'. Apa yang terjadi?

 “Hosh, berat sekali. Donghae _-ah_ _ppali kajja_.  Kenapa kau lama sekali jalannya?” Heechul tidak sabar menunggu Donghae.

“ _Changkamanyo_ , ini juga sangat berat, _Hyeong_.” Donghae membawa satu bak penuh baju kotor dengan sekuat tenaga, menuruni tepian sungai. Hari ini, giliran Heechul dan Donghae untuk mencuci baju. Dulu, waktu di _dorm,_ mereka sudah biasa mendapat giliran mencuci, tetapi mereka tidak mencuci dengan tangan di pinggir sungai seperti ini.

“Sekarang, bagaimana memulainya?” Donghae bingung.

“ _Mollayo_ , kita ikuti saja cara orang-orang di sana mencuci.” jawab Heechul sambil menunjuk ibu-ibu yang juga sedang mencuci tak jauh dari situ. Heechul memulainya dengan mengisi bak yang berisi baju-baju para _member_ dengan air dan memberinya deterjen, lalu mulai menguceknya di aliran sungai.

“Oo, begitu caranya. _Hyeong_ , aku ingin mencobanya. Sepertinya itu mudah.” kata Donghae bersemangat.

Heechul memberikan tugas mengucek pada Donghae. Ternyata, ikan satu itu menguasai pekerjaan kucek-menguceknya ini, tetapi karena kecerobohan tangan Donghae yang dari dulu selalu menimbulkan masalah, baju yang dikuceknya lepas dan terbawa aliran sungai.

“ _Hyeeooonnggg_ , bajunyaa! Dia pergi!!” Donghae panik.

“Pergi ke mana? Apa maksudmu?”

“Dia pergi dibawa sungai, _Hyeong_. Itu...bagaimana ini?” Donghae makin panik. Si baju melenggang pergi, meninggalkan mereka semakin jauh. Heechul ternganga. “Astaga, Donghae! Tidak bisakah kau sedikit hati-hati?! Cepat kejar sebelum makin jauh!”

Heechul dan Donghae segera berlari menyusuri tepian sungai, berusaha menjangkau baju yang hanyut itu. Beruntung, perjalanan baju itu terhalang oleh akar yang melintang dari pinggir sungai.

“Itu, itu dia berhenti. Cepat ambil, Hae _-ah_! Cepat sebelum dia pergi lagi!” perintah Heechul. Donghae segera mencari ranting dan berusaha menjangkau baju itu, biarpun air sungai yang deras tetap keukeuh untuk membawa pergi si baju. Setelah berjuang lumayan lama, Donghae akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan baju itu, tetapi tiba-tiba... kraaak!! Salah satu lengan baju itu tersangkut akar dan robek ketika Donghae berusaha mengangkatnya.

“ _Waeyo_? Apakah bajunya robek?”

Pertanyaan Heechul dijawab dengan anggukan pasrah Donghae. Heechul refleks mendaratkan jitakan mematikan ke dahi mulus Fishy. Acara mencuci hari ini penuh sensasi, walaupun menimbulkan korban. Yah, namanya juga pengalaman pertama....

“ _Hyeong_ , bagaimana ini? Ini adalah baju Siwon. Bagaimana kita mengatakan padanya?” tanya Donghae. Dia dan Heechul sedang berjalan kembali ke rumah setelah selesai mencuci.

“’Kita’? ‘Kan kau yang menyebabkan segala kekacauan ini. Kau saja yang mengatakannya pada Siwon.” Heechul tidak mau repot.

“Aissh, _Hyeong,_ bantulah sedikit...” Donghae merengek, tetapi tetap saja Heechul tidak menghiraukan. Sesampainya di depan rumah mereka, mereka disapa Bu Nunung yang sedang membersihkan halaman. “Habis cuci-cuci ya, Mas? “

Donghae dan Heechul mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“Eh, itu bajunya kenapa? Robek, ya?” Bu Nunung menunjuk baju yang dibawa Donghae. Yang ditanya bingung setengah mati. Dia berbisik pada Heechul, yang terlihat sama-sama bingung, “ _Hyeong_ , apa yang _ahjumma_ itu katakan? Apa yang dia tanyakan padaku?”

Donghae masih berkutat dengan kebingungan ini ketika tiba-tiba, Bu Nunung mengambil baju robek itu dari tangan Donghae. “Haduh, kok bisa robek gini, Mas? Kasihan. Sini deh, saya bantu jahitkan.” Wanita gendut itu berlalu sambil membawa baju Siwon. Donghae terdiam. Dia sudah cukup bingung bagaimana meminta maaf pada Siwon karena menyobekkan baju, sekarang baju itu malah dibawa pergi!

“Baguslah, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu bingung meminta maaf pada Siwon.Tidak ada barang bukti, kasus ditutup.” Heechul menanggapinya santai. Donghae makin panik. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang berat baginya.

* * *

Donghae tidak pernah melihat satu orang pun yang pekerjaannya mengambil sampah di jalan dan memilah-milahnya. Di Korea, jalanan terlalu bersih untuk dibersihkan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pekerjaan seperti itu ada di muka bumi ini. Di Indonesia, pekerjaan itu dikenal sebagai pemulung. Itulah deskripsi demografis Donghae saat ini.

Sebenarnya, Donghae tidak keberatan sama sekali jadi pemulung... kalau saja bau tempat sampah yang ia datangi tidak keterlaluan. Pekerjaan ini sangat mudah: hanya perlu mengambil sampah, mengumpulkan, lalu memilahnya, dan itu bukan satu pekerjaan yang memerlukan ‘tangan surga’. Setidaknya, dia tidak akan merusak apapun, tetapi sedikit sedih juga karena _training_ yang selama ini dia jalani sehingga bisa jadi _main dancer_ di SuJu tidak berguna.

 _Siapa bilang latihanku tidak berguna? Menari bisa dilakukan di mana saja, tidak hanya sebagai SuJu di atas panggung,_ Donghae mengusir pikiran buruknya. Ia tidak mau membuat harinya semakin suram.

“ _Life couldn’t get better_... _Nan neol phume ango nara_..”

Debut yang indah dan penuh perjuangan itu tidak akan pernah lepas dari ingatan Donghae. Saat itu, kehidupan sangatlah sulit dengan halangan sebelum debut dan semuanya, tetapi ternyata SuJu bisa melaluinya bersama, ‘kan? Saat ini, kehidupan juga sulit bagi mereka semua, tetapi jika mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain, mereka juga pasti akan melaluinya. _Life couldn’t get better_. Donghae tersenyum.

Tunggu. Siapa yang menyanyi tadi? Kenapa ada orang yang tahu lagu Super Junior di sini? Bukankah dia dan kawan-kawannya belum pernah manggung di sini?

Ternyata, wanita muda yang kemarin belanja sayur itulah yang menyenandungkan ‘ _Miracle_ ’. Dia membawa satu kresek besar sampah untuk dibuang. “Lho, orang baru ya Mas? Biasanya yang mulung ke sini ‘kan orangnya lebih tua,” wanita itu tersenyum, lalu membuang sampahnya, “Hehehe, maaf ya, Mas. Jadi nambahin pekerjaan.”

Donghae cuma bisa nyengir dan mengiyakan. Dia ingin sekali bertanya, “Dari mana kau tahu ‘ _Miracle_ ’, apalagi menyanyikannya dengan bahasa Korea yang bagus?”, tetapi dia belum terlalu menguasai Bahasa Indonesia.

Wanita muda itu memandanginya sedikit lebih lama, dengan raut serius seperti mengamati. Donghae jadi tidak enak. Pertama, diamati wanita sedalam itu pasti bikin cowok se- _pure_ Donghae jadi malu (fakta: karena _pure_ -nya, Donghae tidak pernah pacaran). Kedua, jangan-jangan si wanita tahu Donghae sebenarnya personel SuJu? Gawat.

“Hahahaha, ya nggak mungkin lah!” Wanita itu memukul dahinya sendiri, lalu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribu, dan memberikannya pada Donghae. Bingung, Donghae bertanya, “Ini...?”

“Uang, Mas, apa lagi? Buat Mas, deh. Nyonya udah terlalu baik sama saya, makanya saya sering dikasih bonus,” reaksi diam Donghae membuat si wanita mengulurkan tangannya lebih jauh, “Nih, buat Mas. Saya ikhlas, kok. Suwer.”

Donghae menerima uang pemberian si wanita dan wanita itu tersenyum. “Saya seneng aja lihat ada orang yang kerjanya semangat. Jujur, selama ini saya nggak pernah lihat pemulung tersenyum kalau lagi kerja, ehe. Kelihatannya, Mas ini bersyukur banget gitu jadi pemulung. Mari, Mas.” Wanita itu menganggukkan kepala dan berlalu ke dalam rumah setelah Donghae membalas anggukannya dengan (lebih) sopan. _Pure_ Fishy. Kalau ada orang yang membuatnya senang, dia akan membalas dengan lebih baik.

Si wanita muda sekarang sedang menghidangkan sarapan di ruang makan pada para majikannya. “Jyaa, ngapain, _Eonni_? Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri lah, serem.” Della menggoda pembantunya, yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak, segera setelah sarapannya tersaji. Pembantunya cuma bisa mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya sambil nyengir. “Kayaknya saya butuh kacamata, deh, Mbak.”

“Oh? Kenapa?”

“Habis, kemarin tuh saya belanja sayur, terus tukang sayurnya itu masa kelihatan mirip Yesung _-oppa_? Banget lagi Mbak, miripnya.”

Rupanya, pembantu Della ini juga seorang ELF, ketularan majikan kecilnya. Della hampir tersedak karena kegelian mendengar pernyataan irrasional ini. “Iya, deh. Kayaknya _Eonni_ harus periksa mata.”

“Belum selesai, Mbak. Tadi, saya ‘kan buang sampah, eh.... pemulungnya mirip banget sama Donghae _-oppa_!”

Della meledak dalam tawa. “Cleo _-eonni_... Kita ini ELF,” katanya, “Kita mestinya tahu bahwa SuJu itu nggak ada duanya, jadi nggak ada yang ngembarin. Kok bisa _Eonni_ ketemu kembarannya Yesung _-oppa_ dan Donghae _-oppa_ dalam diri seorang tukang sayur dan seorang pemulung?”

“Lha ya itulah kenapa saya butuh kacamata, Mbak.” Keduanya tertawa.

“Apa ini? SuJu lagi?” Mama geleng-geleng kepala, “Nggak ada bosennya ya dua orang ini... padahal nggak begitu terkenal gitu, masih jadi fansnya juga...”

“Iiih, Mama, biarin aja kali.” Della melanjutkan makannya.

Tunggu. Ini aneh. Rasanya, pengamen yang kemarin ada di bus juga mirip dengan Ryeowook dan Kibum.....

* * *

Seorang cewek SMA barusan pulang dari sekolah. Sedikit telat sih, karena ada rapat OSIS, tetapi hal yang menyenangkan adalah jalan pulang jadi lebih sepi. Nggak banyak orang yang lalu-lalang, jadi nggak perlu rebutan jalan. Cewek itu langsung berjalan menuju pangkalan becak, seperti biasa.

Sebentar lagi, si gadis akan bertemu seseorang yang tidak biasa.

“Bang, toko buku ye!” Gadis Betawi asli itu langsung naik ke salah satu becak dan memainkan ponsel. Dia sedikit bingung karena lama tidak dapat respon. Becak pun tak bergerak. Aneh, apa si tukang becak tidak mendengar? Padahal gadis itu sudah berteriak cukup keras.

“Bang?” Gadis itu memanggil si tukang becak sekali lagi, tetapi syukurlah, becak akhirnya berjalan. Lega, gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi becak, menikmati perjalanan hingga becak berhenti di tujuan. Sebelum turun, gadis itu mengambil uang dari dompetnya sesuai tarif becak saat itu. “Makasih ya, Bang!” Gadis itu membayar jasa si tukang becak. Si tukang becak terlihat malu-malu menerima uang dari gadis itu. Dia membuka kedua telapak tangannya di depan tubuhnya seperti akan mendorong gadis di depannya, tetapi sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya ( _Gentleman Style_ , menurutnya). Gadis itu makin bingung dengan tingkah laku si tukang becak. Dengan tidak sabaran, dia menarik tangan tukang becak itu dan meletakkan uang di atas telapak tangan tukang becak.

 _Sopan banget tuh orang. Apa tukang becak sekarang dapet pendidikan kepribadian sebelum bekerja?,_ batin gadis itu sepeninggalnya tukang becak. Gadis itu baru akan melangkah masuk ke toko buku ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. Tukang becak itu sepertinya familiar. Pertama: wajahnya, sama sekali bukan wajah pribumi. Kedua: gesturnya yang _hi-class_. Orang yang memiliki dua ciri itu...

“S-S-Si-Si....” gadis itu bergumam gugup, “Siwon _-oppa_!?!?”

* * *

Malam, para _member_ SuJu telah kembali ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas mereka. Siwon terlihat bingung mencari sesuatu. Donghae tahu apa yang dicari sahabat baiknya itu. Donghae sudah bersiap-siap keluar rumah untuk menghindari bahaya ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu. Siwon segera membukakan pintu. Ternyata...

“Permisi, Mas. Ini, bajunya sudah saya jahitkan. Lain kali hati-hati kalau cuci-cuci, ya. Saya pergi dulu.” Bu Nunung menyerahkan baju sobek (yang sekarang sudah tidak sobek lagi) pada Siwon, lalu pergi.

“Kenapa bajuku ada di ibu tadi? Siapa yang mencuci hari ini?” tanya Siwon. Heechul mengangkat tangan dengan wajah _innocent_ , “Aku dan Donghae yang bertugas pagi ini. Lebih lanjut, tanyakan pada Donghae.”

Donghae yang merasa terpojok hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum bodoh pada Siwon. “ _Mianhae_ , Siwon _-ah_. Tadi, aku tidak sengaja merobekkan bajumu. _Ahjumma_ membantu untuk menjahitkan bajumu itu.”

Muka Siwon berubah serius, seperti menahan marah. Donghae tidak pernah melihat tampang Siwon seseram ini. Pemuda bermuka bocah itu menciut karena Siwon mengangkat salah satu tangannya, akan memukul. Donghae sudah bersiap menerima pukulan tenaga kuda Siwon, tetapi... greb!

“Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, Donghae _-ah_. Terima kasih.” ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Donghae. Dasar Siwon: muka Joker, hati Ibu Peri. Donghae hanya tersenyum bingung membalas pelukan Siwon itu.

“Kebiasaanmu tidak berubah, Tuan Muda.” Heechul membuang napas keras, meninggalkan adik-adiknya yang masih sibuk berpelukan.


	4. Semangat Juang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Junior membawa semangat dalam hati mereka, baik saat mencari nafkah, bermain, atau bahkan mengangkat jemuran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di chapter ini, akan ada Tante Tike Prijatnakusumah yang dulu main di Extravaganza (dan mengaku sebagai 'Mother of ELF' ^^) dan Cindy Gulla alias Cigull dari JKT48!

Kibum terbangun oleh gemuruh angin di luar gubuk. Ia mengusap-usap matanya sembari bergerak untuk duduk. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa dalam bahaya, tetapi apa?

Oh iya!!

“Ryeowook _-ah_! Ryeowook _-ah_!” Kibum kecil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kawannya yang tidur di sampingnya. Ryeowook terbangun perlahan. “Ada apa?”    

“Jemuran... jemuran kita! Hujan turun dan pakaian kita semua masih ada di luar!!”

Hari sebelumnya, hujan turun dari pagi sampai siang, jadi Ryeowook dan Kibum, _magnae_ - _magnae_ rajin yang dapat giliran mencuci, tidak bisa menjemur pakaian. Terpaksa, mereka menjemur pada sore hari dan sampai hujan turun pagi itu, jemuran mereka masih belum diangkat. Teringat hal ini, Ryeowook langsung sadar sesadar-sadarnya. “Benar! Ayo, kita angkat!” Dua _magnae_ berjingkat melewati para personel lainnya agar yang masih tidur tetap tertidur, lalu dengan secepat kilat keluar dari gubuk mereka.

Sesampainya di luar, Ryeowook dan Kibum langsung kebasahan, tetapi mereka lebih peduli dengan cucian mereka. “Gawaaat!!!” Dua anak itu berlari menuju jemuran mereka. Mereka sempat terpeleset beberapa kali dan jatuh karena licinnya tanah yang sudah berubah jadi lumpur. Segera mereka angkat baju-baju yang (kembali)basah itu secepatnya di tengah badai. Sialnya, karena angin kencang, beberapa jemuran terbang dan beberapa hanyut di sungai. “Ah, ada yang jatuh!!!” Kibum berteriak untuk mengalahkan bunyi hujan. Matanya memicing untuk mencegah air hujan masuk ke mata.

“Sudahlah, kita selamatkan dulu yang ini!” Ryeowook balik berteriak. Dua anak itu berlari masuk dengan cucian yang berhasil mereka ‘tolong’. Ternyata, Hangeng, Shindong, dan Leeteuk sudah bangun. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat cucian basah yang dibawa Kibum dan Ryeowook masuk.Dua _magnae_ itu juga terkejut melihat ada kakak-kakak yang terbangun. “Maaf membangunkan kalian, _Hyeong_... Kami harus mengangkat jemuran...” sesal Kibum.

“Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami? Kami akan bantu kalian! Shindong, Hangeng, ayo!” Leeteuk segera mengomando.

“Tidak apa-apa, biar kami saja yang mengangkat jemurannya!” Ryeowook berusaha mencegah, tetapi Hangeng dengan santai menepuk bahu adik mungilnya. “Biarkan kami membantu. Kalian berdua akan kesulitan menangani sendiri.”

Kelima pemuda itu keluar gubuk dan langsung disambut badai. “Wah, hujannya lebat sekali!!!” Shindong langsung berkomentar, tetapi begitu melihat beberapa cucian yang tersangkut di pohon dekat rumah tetangga (termasuk kaus $100 yang sangat dicintainya), dia cepat tanggap. “Aku akan ambil cucian di pohon itu!” Personel paling ‘besar’ di SuJu itu bergegas memanjat pohon.

Hangeng melihat beberapa cucian mengapung di sungai, menjauhi rumah mereka. “Itu juga cucian kita!” Segera cowok atletis itu berlari mengejar pakaian-pakaian yang hanyut, diikuti Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. “Pakaian-pakaian itu terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kita!” teriak Ryeowook. Hangeng terdiam sejenak, ragu untuk maju, tetapi ia tetap turun ke sungai yang alirannya deras itu. “Tunggu, kau tidak boleh ke sana!” Leeteuk cemas, “Aliran sungai itu deras! Kau bisa terbawa...”

“Aku bisa menanganinya! Kalian tunggu saja di situ untuk mengambil cucian dariku!” Hangeng keukeuh menjemput pakaian-pakaian yang hanyut. Ternyata, sungai itu lebih dalam dari yang ia duga. Dasarnya sangat licin—dan itu adalah awal kekhawatiran Hangeng. Arus deras dan angin kencang semakin mempersulitnya, tetapi dia merasa wajib untuk mengambil pakaian-pakaian itu. Tadi ‘kan _dongsaeng_ nya yang sudah bersusah-susah melawan badai untuk mengangkat jemuran lain, kini gilirannya. Diraihnya jemuran-jemuran yang terdekat dengannya dan menyerahkannya pada orang-orang di daratan. “Hangeng, sudahlah, kau tak perlu memaksa!” Leeteuk berteriak, tetapi Hangeng bersikeras. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati untuk meraih cucian yang semakin menjauh.

“Aaa, jemuran gue!!!!”

Teriakan seorang ibu membuat Hangeng sedikit kehilangan kendali. Apalagi setelah itu, seutas tali jemuran (beserta jemurannya) jatuh ke sungai. Hangeng cepat tanggap: ditangkapnya tali jemuran itu, sehingga sebagian jemuran selamat dari air sungai. “ _Ahjumma_ , cucianmu apa ini?” tanya Hangeng dengan Bahasa Indonesia kacau pada Bu Tike, _Ahjumma_ tetangga mereka sekaligus pemilik cucian hanyut ini.

“Iye!!! Alhamdulillah, makasih ye nak... Ada yang basah sih, tapi kagak ape-ape deh... Makasih banyak ye!!!”

Hangeng tersenyum sopan. Suatu kehangatan di tengah hujan.

Akhirnya, semua cucian berhasil diselamatkan. Hangeng kembali ke daratan, kehabisan napas. “Hangeng- _hyeong_... bertahanlah...” Kibum dan Ryeowook membantu Hangeng naik ke daratan. Hangeng tetap tersenyum, biarpun dia berjuang mengambil napas. “Terima kasih... Eh, mana Leeteuk- _hyeong_?”

Kibum dan Ryeowook sedikit bingung bagaimana harus menjawab karena mungkin, Hangeng akan langsung sesak napas kalau mereka menjawab.

“Itu, di rumah kita...” Keduanya bersamaan menunjuk gubuk mereka...

...yang hampir terbang. Sepuluh orang sedang berusaha menahannya.

Hangeng ternganga.

* * *

Kyuhyun mulai pucat. Dia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan rumah mereka, tetapi angin jauh lebih kuat. Dia mulai mengerti kenapa kebanyakan nge- _game_ saat di _dorm_ tidak bagus.

“Sudah kubilang masuk saja! Kau pucat sekali seperti sudah mati!” Shindong memaksa Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat kaget mendengarnya. “Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!”

“Aku ‘kan hanya bilang ‘seperti sudah mati’!”

“Cukup! Aku tidak apa-apa! Ini rumah kita, harus dipertahankan bersama!”

Kondisi para anggota SuJu saat itu pasti sudah sangat sulit, sampai-sampai _magnae_ se _evil_ Kyuhyun saja bicara _so sweet_ begitu.

“Maaf, aku terlambat!!” Hangeng cepat ambil posisi di samping Kyuhyun. Semuanya langsung mendesah lega karena ‘pilar’ mereka bertambah tiga (Ryeowook dan Kibum dihitung). “Han- _hyeong_! Syukurlah! Di antara kita, hanya kau, Kangin- _hyeong_ , dan Siwon _-ah_ saja yang bisa diharapkan tenaganya!!!” Eunhyuk, yang sudah mulai lelah, berteriak senang.

“Aku juga bisa diharapkan!” Kyuhyun kembali protes. Eunhyuk membalas, “Diam kau!!”

“Kau yang diam, Hyukjae!”

“Beraninya kau memanggilku begitu!!”

“Hentikan! Simpan tenaga kalian untuk menyangga rumah ini!!!” Leeteuk menengahi. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berhenti berdebat seketika.

“Woy, lu pade malah masih tidur aje!! Cepetan bangun!!” Terdengar suara Bu Tike dari dalam rumahnya. Karena tidak mengerti bahasa Betawi, Yesung mengira Bu Tike marah pada mereka yang sibuk teriak-teriak. “Maaf, _Ahjumma_ , kami tidak ingin mengganggu....”

Kangin cepat memotong teriakan Yesung. “Memangnya _ahjumma_ itu bicara pada kita?”

“Oh? Tidak, ya?” Yesung jadi malu karena salah tanggap.

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia berbicara dengan bahasa yang tak pernah kudengar.” Kangin menjawab santai, yang langsung membuat Yesung ingin memukulnya (tetapi tidak berani; bisa jadi dia yang dihabisi Kangin).

Belum sepenuhnya Kangin menutup mulut, teriakan Bu Tike sudah terdengar lagi, “Bantuin anak-anak yang di rumahnye Cing Rokim! Rumahnye mau rubuh tuh!!”

Leeteuk, yang paling familiar dengan Bahasa Indonesia (secara, ‘kan _leader_ perlu mengurus kepentingan para _member_ , jadi dia yang paling banyak berinteraksi dengan orang-orang bantaran kali), mengerti bahwa mereka akan dapat bantuan. “ _Ahjumma_ itu menyuruh seseorang untuk membantu kita!”

“Benarkah?” tanya beberapa _member_. Wajah mereka terlihat lebih cerah. Leeteuk tersenyum yakin; dia tadi mendengar kata ‘bantu’.

Benar saja.

“Nak, ini anak-anak gue bakal mbantuin lu pade! Tungguin ye!” Bu Tike berteriak pada 13 pilar hidup itu, lalu masuk lagi ke dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki kekar bertampang seram memosisikan diri sebagai pilar hidup di samping Ryeowook. _Main vocal_ SuJu itu sedikit takut melihat pria besar yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sampingnya. Pria lain menyusul, yang mengambil posisi di samping Heechul, membuat Heechul terlihat seperti David yang mungil di samping Goliath si raksasa. Kangin tertawa. “Kau terlihat semakin kurus, Heechul- _hyeong_!”

Heechul sakit hati karena Kangin benar.

Satu per satu, pria-pria kekar keluar dari dalam rumah Bu Tike. _Member_ - _member_ SuJu benar-benar heran dibuatnya. “Rumah _ahjumma_ itu hanya sedikit lebih besar dari milik kita. Bagaimana mungkin bisa menampung banyak laki-laki dengan tubuh besar-besar?” Itu yang menjadi perhatian Shindong.

“Wanita itu pasti bos mafia.” Donghae berkata penuh keyakinan, tidak memberikan jawaban memadai untuk pertanyaan Shindong, tetapi Eunhyuk langsung setuju dengan pernyataan itu.

* * *

Jakarta adalah tempat terpanas di dunia. Itu yang disadari Hangeng dan Shindong saat mereka bekerja siang hari, berkeliling kota.

“Aku ingin mandi. Pakaian beruang ini benar-benar gerah!” Shindong melepas kepala beruang yang dari pagi ia pakai untuk menghibur anak-anak di kompleks itu. Hangeng mengusap keringatnya. “Sayangnya, kita masih belum bisa pulang. Hari kita belum berakhir, Shindong.” Pemuda Cina itu berhenti sejenak. Odong-odong yang dikayuhnya sedang tidak ada yang menaiki, jadi ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk rehat.

“350 juta won.” gumam Shindong tiba-tiba. Hangeng mengangkat pandangan ke langit. “Sudahlah, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Kita hanya perlu mengumpulkan uang sedikit lagi untuk ditambahkan ke penghasilan kita sebelumnya saat masih bersama SM. Dengan itu, kita akan menebus hutang...”

“...tetapi kita tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke SM. Kita tak akan menjadi SuJu lagi. Padahal aku rindu pada _dance_...”

Benar. Mereka ber-13 sudah dipecat oleh SM, padahal yang bisa menampung dan menyalurkan _passion_ mereka sebagai seniman dan _entertainer_ hanya SM. Untuk apa _training_ yang sebegitu lama, perjuangan agar mereka bisa debut, dan sebagainya? Apakah hanya akan jadi kenangan? Entah karena pikiran itu atau yang lainnya, Hangeng dan Shindong merasa orang-orang yang lewat menertawakan kemalangan mereka.

“Kita tetap Super Junior,” Hangeng berkata dengan percaya diri, “Tidak bergabung dengan SM bukan berarti kita tidak bisa jadi idola, ‘kan? Kita bisa beraksi di mana saja.”

“Menarik,” Shindong kembali cerah, lalu mengangkat kepala beruangnya, “Aku penasaran apa bisa menarikan koreografi _‘TWINS’_ dalam pakaian ini.”

Hangeng tertawa. “Coba saja. Anak-anak akan menyukainya.”

“ _Hyeong_ menantangku? Baiklah...” Shindong dengan bersemangat mengenakan kostum beruangnya dan menarikan _‘TWINS’_ secara gila-gilaan dengan iringan nyanyian Hangeng. Dia bahkan menambahkan gerakan hiperaktif yang tidak ada di koreografi _‘TWINS’_ , seperti yang biasa dia lakukan di SUKIRA. Hangeng sampai harus menunduk dan memegangi perutnya untuk menahan tawanya; dia tidak mau tertawa terlalu keras. _Shindong sudah gila... Setelah ini, aku akan langsung pergi dan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya_ , pikirnya.

“Ehehe, ehe... ahahaha!!!”

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis kecil, mungkin umurnya baru 5 atau 6 tahun, tertawa keras sambil menunjuk beruang menari di depannya. Gadis itu sampai jatuh terduduk karena tertawa begitu keras, tetapi dia tidak merasakan sakit. “Lucuuuu!!!” katanya setelah Shindong berhenti menari. Shindong langsung membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa melepas kostumnya.

Hangeng baru sadar bahwa lutut gadis kecil itu berdarah, padahal tadi ia jatuh terduduk dan tidak mungkin lututnya terluka karena itu. “Lututmu...”

Gadis itu menoleh pada si tukang odong-odong yang berbicara dengan kagok itu. Hangeng, yang mulanya ragu dengan Bahasa Indonesianya, mulai yakin bahwa ia bicara dengan benar. “Lututmu...kenapa?”

Si gadis kecil langsung melihat lututnya, lalu mendongak lagi dan tersenyum ringan. “Nggak papa, tadi Cigull jatuh. Bruk, gitu, di sana.” Gadis itu memeragakan cara dia jatuh, lalu menunjuk tempat di mana dia jatuh, secara tak sengaja membantu Hangeng dan Shindong untuk memahami kata-katanya.

“Tidak sakit?” Giliran Shindong bertanya. Cigull—atau Cindy; Cigull adalah panggilan sayangnya di rumah—menggeleng cepat. “Habis, Kakak Beruang lucu, sih. Cigull nggak jadi nangis.”

Nada ceria Cindy menyenangkan Shindong. Benar kata Hangeng. Seorang _entertainer_ bisa menghibur orang di mana saja.

“Oh iya! Sampai lupa,” gadis berkuncir dua itu merogoh sakunya dan memberikan uang pada Hangeng, “Maaf ya, Kak, tadi Cigull lupa bayar habis naik odong-odong. Ini uangnya.”

Hangeng mengucapkan terima kasih. Cindy berjalan pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya ceria. “Dadaaah.... Dadaaaah, Kakak Beruang!!” teriaknya. Hangeng dan Shindong melambaikan tangan balik. Kemudian, Shindong melepas kepala beruangnya dan tertawa jahil. “Entah kenapa anak itu dan kau terlihat seperti anak dan ayah tadi, _Hyeong_. Kalau kita sudah pulang nanti, segeralah cari pacar sungguhan. Jangan pacaran dengan Heechul- _hyeong_ saja, nanti kau tidak bisa menikah. Nanti, aku duluan menikah dengan Nari, lho.”

“Diam kau!”

* * *

Sore itu, Kyuhyun baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya mengatur parkir di halaman sebuah kantor. Sepertinya sedang ada rapat penting yang mengundang para pejabat dari semua wilayah, sehingga mobil-mobil masuk tak henti-henti untuk rapat itu. Otomatis, Kyu kecil harus bekerja lebih lama (dan berpikir lebih keras) untuk memarkir kendaraan sebanyak itu di lahan parkir kantor yang sempit. Untung, otak jeniusnya bisa diandalkan untuk mengatur semua kendaraan. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di depan pos satpam. “Ah, akhirnya bisa duduk juga setelah 4 jam berdiri...” desahnya lega, “Hmm, apa semuanya juga bekerja seperti ini, ya? Sebenarnya, kasihan juga mereka kalau setelah lelah bekerja masih saja kusiksa, tetapi hanya itu satu-satunya sumber kesenanganku...”

Sebagai seorang _gamer_ , Kyuhyun tidak bisa dipisahkan dari _game_ nya, tetapi saat pergi ke Indonesia, dia harus rela tidak membawa semua _game_ nya. Benda itu memang tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Makanya, Kyu sempat menangis sebelum berangkat, tetapi sebenarnya ada ‘berkah’ yang terselubung dari kejadian itu.  Kakak-kakaknya, yang mengerti seberapa keranjingannya Kyu pada _game_ , menghiburnya dengan mengatakan ia bisa mem _bully_ mereka kapanpun supaya dia senang. Tentu saja tawaran itu membuat Kyu cerah kembali dan itulah yang Kyu lakukan setiap hari pada _hyeongdeul_ nya.

“Aku ingin sekali bisa bersenang-senang lagi seperti dulu. Main _game_ , mendengarkan musik, makan makanan yang enak, tetapi....” dirogohnya kantung rompi oranyenya untuk menghitung penghasilannya, lalu mendesah, “....aku tak punya uang. Yah, untuk saat ini mem _bully_ _hyeongdeul_ rasanya sudah cukup... Nanti malam, sebaiknya apa yang kulakukan pada mereka, ya?”

“Kakak... Kakak, Cigull mau tanya, dong...”

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dan seketika menoleh ke kanan. Tahu-tahu, sudah ada seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang duduk manis sambil menatapnya. Kyu refleks tersenyum melihat gadis kecil lucu dengan binar kepolosan itu. “Iya. Ada apa?”

Cindy, yang sedang menunggu mama dan papanya keluar dari kantor, tersenyum cerah. Akhirnya, ada juga yang mau menemaninya bermain! “Kakak, mobil di sini jumlahnya ada berapa?”

Kyu mengerjap-ngerjap cepat dan mengalihkan pandang ke lahan parkir. Di sana, ada banyak mobil. ‘Banyak’ adalah salah satu kata ganti jumlah yang diingat Kyuhyun, jadi langsung saja dia jawab, “Banyak.”

“Aaaah, Cigull juga tahu kalau banyak, tapi berapa?” desak Cindy, “10? 15?”

 _Gawat, aku tak bisa menghitung dengan Bahasa Indonesia!,_ batin Kyuhyun. “Mmm...”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Cindy menarik tangan Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. “Ayo hitung mobil bareng Cigull, Kak, ayo!!!”

Kyu hampir saja terjatuh karena tangannya ditarik Cindy. _Aduh, padahal aku baru saja akan istirahat....,_ keluh Kyu, tetapi apa boleh buat? Dia tidak ahli mengurus anak kecil, jadi daripada Cindy menangis, lebih baik ia ikuti saja apa mau gadis itu.

“Nah, ngitungnya mulai dari sini!” Cindy berdiri dengan gagah di ujung lahan parkir. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis kecil itu bersamanya.

“Satu!” Cindy melangkah maju ke depan mobil terdekat. “Dua!” Cindy melangkah lagi ke depan mobil selanjutnya. Kyuhyun masih diam di tempat. “Kakak!! Kok diem aja di situ? Ayo ngitung!!” Cindy berteriak kesal. Kyuhyun semakin bingung. _Aku tak bisa menghitung!_

Cindy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membuatnya makin imut di mata Kyu, tetapi tak lama kemudian tersenyum _evil_. “Khukhukhu, Kakak nggak bisa ngitung, ya?”

Ukh! Sebuah palu besar menghantam kepala Kyuhyun. Walaupun dia tidak mengerti Cindy bilang apa, yang jelas gadis itu menertawakannya. Dia yang biasa berbuat _evil_ pada _hyeongdeul_ nya tak bisa menerima perlakuan _evil_ dari anak kecil yang bahkan tak setinggi pahanya. Segera saja dia melangkah ke depan dan berhitung.

“Satu!”

“Dua!”

Sejauh ini bagus karena Kyuhyun hanya meniru apa yang diucapkan Cindy barusan.

Langkah berikutnya.

“Tiga belas!”

Tawa Cindy langsung pecah. “Kakak nggak bisa ngitung ya?! Hahahaha, habis dua kok tiga belas!!”

Tiga belas adalah angka yang sering didengar Kyuhyun dari Leeteuk. Sang _leader_ ‘kan memang harus mengurusi keperluan 13 orang, jadi saat mau meminjam piring, meminjam gelas, dan meminjam sendok, ia sering mengucapkan angka itu pada ibu pemilik gubuk. Otomatis, ‘tiga belas’ tertancap kuat di pikiran Kyuhyun.

“Kakak ini payah. Sini, Cigull ajarin Kakak ngitung dari awal ya...” Cindy kembali ke garis _start_ , “Satu... Ayo, Kak, ikutin!”

Kyu jadi malu. Dia yang pernah menjuarai olimpiade matematika saat SMA harus mengulang lagi pelajaran menghitungnya dan gurunya hanya seorang anak kecil. Diikutinya apa yang Cindy katakan sampai semua mobil terhitung. Sebenarnya, Cindy hanya bisa menghitung sampai lima belas, jadi setiap lima belas hitungan, dia menghitung dari ‘satu’ lagi.

“Yeey, semuanya sudah kehitung!!! Semuanya ada 15!” Cindy menyimpulkan dengan bahagia. Kyuhyun  ikut bertepuk tangan, walaupun dia tahu kesimpulan itu salah. Jumlah mobil yang ada di parkiran adalah 3x15. Cindy cepat menarik Kyu kembali ke pos satpam. “Nah, karena Kakak sudah pintar menghitung,”kata  Cindy dengan lagak seperti guru, lalu mengambil tas kresek hitam yang ditinggalkannya di kursi depan pos satpam saat dia pergi menghitung, “Cigull mau kasih Kakak hadiah.”

Ternyata, ada kardus kue di dalam tas kresek hitam itu. Ada label sebuah toko kue ternama yang sudah mendunia di atasnya. “Ini!” Cindy menyerahkan kardus kue kecil itu pada Kyuhyun, “Buat Kakak. Ayo, kita makan kue sama-sama!”

‘Kue’? Kalau kosakata yang ini, Kyuhyun langsung nyambung. “Terima kasih!!!” Dia membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia duduk bersama Cindy, yang juga membuka kardus kuenya, lalu makan kue bersama. _Ternyata, walaupun jahil, gadis ini baik hati juga_ , batin Kyu saat menikmati kuenya, _Sesekali mungkin boleh juga aku melakukan hal baik pada_ hyeongdeul _ku di tengah kejahilanku..._

* * *

Della mendesah. _Super Junior kapan sih terkenal di Indonesia? Kolomnya kecil banget di tabloid. Nggak cukuplah buat menyemangatiku yang lagi mau ujian ini_ , batinnya sambil membaca artikel tentang vakumnya SuJu sekali lagi. Sudah seminggu ini, dia berburu tabloid remaja hanya untuk mencari foto _idol group_ kesukaannya, tetapi selain berita vakumnya mereka, selama seminggu itu tidak ada lagi berita tentang mereka. Nyesel juga sih buang-buang duit buat beli tabloid baru, jadi Della berburu tabloid di pasar loak. Baru deh ketemu berita-berita lama tentang Super Junior, sayangnya sedikit banget.

“Ah, sudahlah. Tanpa perlu lihat gambar mereka, aku juga udah cukup termotivasi kok.” ucap Della pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah cukup banyak _browsing_ tentang perjalanan Super Junior dari _trainee_ sampai debut. Kisah mereka yang penuh lika-liku membuat Della mengerti bahwa hapalannya mengenai jenis-jenis interaksi sosial untuk ujian besok (Della anak kelas 2 SMA, jurusan IPS) tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia membuka bukunya dengan sedikit enggan, baca doa sebelum belajar dengan harapan ilmunya masuk, dan mulai menghapal.

“Kak Della, Cigull pinjem majalahnya!” Tiba-tiba, si kecil Cindy (entah kapan dia masuk ke kamar Della) mengambil tabloid kakaknya. Della menoleh dan kaget waktu adiknya membuka halaman yang ada foto Super Juniornya. Di tangan Cindy, ada gunting. Gawat. “Cigull, kamu mau ngapain pinjem majalah Kakak?”

“Mau gunting-gunting.”

“Whoaaaa! Jangan yang ini!!” Della ‘menyelamatkan’ tabloidnya dan mengganti dengan tabloid edisi lain yang tidak ada SuJunya, “Ini aja, ya.”

“Tapi Cigull mau yang itu.” Cindy menunjuk tabloid yang dipegang Della.

“Eh? Kenapa?”

“Ada fotonya Kakak baik di situ.” Cindy meraih tabloid itu, membuka halaman yang ada foto SuJunya, lalu menunjuk Hangeng dan Kyuhyun bergantian, “Ini lho Kakak baik...”

Della terbelalak, lalu tertawa. Kecil-kecil, Cindy udah ngerti cowok ganteng, ternyata. “Baik? Ganteng maksudnya?”

“Iya. Ganteng sama baik. Tadi, Kakak ini...” menunjuk Hangeng, “Cigull ‘kan lupa bayar odong-odong ke Kakak ini, tapi Cigull nggak dimarahi. Kakak ini malah tersenyum. Terus Kakak ini...” menunjuk Kyuhyun, “...tadi belajar ngitung sama Cigull.”

Eh? “Jangan ngaco, ah. Mereka nggak ada di sini, Cigull. Rumah mereka jauuuuh banget.”

“Nggak, Kak.... Beneran!” Cindy pasang pose ‘suwer!’, “Makanya, Cigull jadi suka. Cigull boleh gunting ini ya, Kak, Cigull mau simpen.”

Akhirnya, Della menyerah. “Ya udah, potongnya hati-hati, ya. Biar bagus.”

Cindy mengangguk dan menggunting foto personel SuJu di halaman itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Della kembali ke buku pelajarannya, sedikit bingung dengan orang-orang Jakarta belakangan. Pertama, pengamen bus yang mirip Ryeowook dan Kibum. Kedua, tukang sayur mirip Yesung dan pemulung mirip Donghae. Ketiga, seminggu lalu, Nabilah sahabatnya yang juga ELF dengan heboh bercerita bahwa ia naik becak yang dikayuh Siwon. Terakhir, hari ini, adiknya mengaku sudah bertemu Hangeng dan Kyuhyun.

_Tujuh orang yang mirip dengan personel SuJu.... Apa mungkin ini cuma kebetulan?_

* * *

Para _member_ sudah berkumpul di rumah setelah menyelesaikan semua aktivitas mereka, tetapi anehnya, Kyuhyun belum kembali. Tidak biasanya dia pulang telat, apalagi ini sudah cukup malam.

“Sungminie, kau tahu kenapa Kyu belum pulang? Harusnya pekerjaanya sudah selesai, ‘kan?” tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

“ _Eoh_ , dia belum pulang sama sekali? Padahal dia pulang lebih dulu dariku.” jawab Sungmin, sama panik. Ke mana anak ini? Padahal Sungmin bertemu Kyuhyun saat pulang tadi.

“ _Hyeong_ , jangan-jangan dia tersesat?” Donghae angkat bicara. Sungmin langsung mendaratkan jitakan mautnya dan menyuruh Donghae berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak, tetapi siapa tahu saja itu benar? Siapa tahu Kyuhyun lupa jalan pulang, lalu penyakit paru-parunya kambuh lagi gara-gara terlalu capek berjalan. Ahh, _andwe_! Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada adik kecil mereka.

“Kita harus mencarinya. _Kajja_.” Kesabaran Leeteuk sudah habis. Dia baru akan beranjak keluar ketika...

“Oh, _Hyeong_ , cepat bantu aku. Ini berat!” Sosok Kyuhyun muncul di depan rumah, membawa panci yang sangat besar. Sepertinya, panci itu penuh dengan makanan yang tidak Leeteuk tahu apa namanya.

“Ini kolak, Mas. Ada hajatan di rumah majikan saya. Saya dikasih ini tapi kebanyakan. Mas mau, ‘kan? Ini cukup kok buat orang banyak.” kata Bu Nunung yang datang bersama Kyuhyun. Leeteuk segera membantu Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada _ahjumma_ itu.

“ _Neo, gwenchana_? Kenapa kau pulang telat? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu.” Sungmin mengintrogasi Kyuhyun.

“Kalian mengkhawatirkanku? Senangnya! Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang telat lagi besok,” Kyuhyun nyengir lebar, lalu menjelaskan, “Tadi, aku bertemu ibu pemilik gubuk di jalan pulang. Tiba-tiba saja, aku disuruh ke rumahnya dan membawa ini.”

“ _Ahjumma_ baik sekali pada kita. Lain kali, kita harus membalas kebaikannya.” Yesung berkomentar, yang langsung disetujui oleh para _member_. Padahal, kolak itu juga merupakan balasan dari kebaikan Hangeng pagi harinya, yang telah menyelamatkan cucian adik Bu Nunung, yaitu Bu Tike tetangga mereka.

Leeteuk meletakkan panci besar itu di lantai dan menyuruh Ryeowook mengambil beberapa mangkok.

“Wow, itu apa, _Hyeong_? Banyak sekali, dari _Ahjumma_ , ya?” Mata Ryeowook berbinar melihat makanan berkuah yang melimpah dalam panci.

“Iya, ini namanya kolak. _Kajja_ kita makan.” perintah Leeteuk yang langsung disambut riuh semangat para _member_. Setelah pekerjaan yang melelahkan, mereka pantas mendapat makanan yang menyehatkan seperti ini.

“ _Jal meogeuseumnidaaa_...”

Para _member_ segera mengerubungi panci besar kolak untuk mengambil bagian mereka sendiri-sendiri seperti semut mengerubungi manisan. Mereka yang orang Korea tidak pernah tahu apa itu makanan dengan kuah coklat yang isinya aneh, berbentuk kotak dan lingkaran. Mereka mencicipi dengan rasa penasaran dan....

“Ini....” Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung berkaca-kaca, “....makanan surga!!!!”

Tentu saja itu makanan surga bagi mereka berdua. Ingat, Sungmin suka labu, Eunhyuk suka pisang, dan dalam kolak ada keduanya. Gara-gara mereka, yang lain jadi semakin ingin mencicipi ‘makanan surga’ itu. Ternyata, mereka juga berpendapat sama! (Banggalah orang Indonesia yang menemukan kolak!)

Yesung yang sedang menikmati bagiannya menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menyendiri di belakang barisan pengantre kolak yang bersemangat. Kelihatannya dia juga ingin makan, tetapi sudah kebiasaan bagi anak itu untuk menjadi yang terakhir mengambil makanan. Dia selalu sabar menunggu kakak-kakaknya yang lapar mendapat bagian semuanya. Menyadari hal itu, Yesung bergeser sedikit demi sedikit mendekati anak tampan yang kelaparan itu.

“Buka mulut.” Yesung menyendok kolaknya, siap menyuapi adiknya yang pemalu.

“Eh?” Kibum kecil, yang sedari tadi hanya duduk bersila di belakang kakak-kakaknya, hanya menggeleng pelan, “Itu ‘kan bagian Yesung- _hyeong_. Aku akan menunggu yang lain selesai saja.”

“Mereka kelaparan, jadi mereka pasti akan mengambil banyak,” si tukang sayur mengeraskan suaranya, membuat beberapa dari ‘kakak-kakak lapar’ menyadari kalau ada yang ketinggalan, “Mereka bisa menghabiskan semuanya, jadi kau berbagi saja denganku sampai mereka menyingkir.” Yesung mendekatkan sendoknya ke mulut Kibum yang masih tertutup. Dengan itu, Kibum mau tak mau membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Yesung.

“Oooo.... Romantis! Hei, Siwon, cepat hajar Yesung- _hyeong_ , adikmu direbut!” Kakak-kakak kelaparan bersorak riuh (yang paling kedengaran suaranya adalah Shindong dan Kangin). Tuan muda hanya tersenyum tidak enak (mana mungkin ia berani menghajar seniornya, walaupun secara fisik pasti menang? Siwon ‘kan terlalu lembut), sementara Kibum mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena santan, juga tersenyum malu-malu.

“Apa-apaan kalian, mengajari _dongsaeng_ untuk berkelahi dengan _hyeong_ nya? Tidak sopan.” Yesung merasa di atas angin karena Shindong, Kangin, dan Siwon lebih muda darinya, tetapi kemudian, seseorang yang lebih senior darinya  berbicara.....

“Kibum... Kenapa kau mau disuapi oleh Yesung? Aku saja tidak pernah menyuapimu...”

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Heechul yang bermuka suram di pojok ruangan. Si pria cantik meneruskan akting sedihnya. “Padahal kita teman sekamar.... Dan bahkan nama kucing kita Heebum diambil dari nama kita berdua... tapi kenapa...”

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Donghae langsung menyanyikan lagu ‘ _Every Heart’_ -nya senior mereka di SM, BoA, sebagai _backsound_. _Member_ yang lain cuma bisa menahan tawa, menunggu reaksi Kibum yang tidak terduga.

“Sudah hentikan...” pinta Kibum (tapi Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Donghae hanya memelankan suara), “Aku sayang kalian semuanya, kok. Aku tidak membedakan antara Heechul- _hyeong_ , Yesung- _hyeong_ , dan semuanya...”

Sekarang, 12 _member_ bersorak riuh. “Semuanya, peluk Kibum!” komando Heechul. Para _member_ berebutan memeluk _magnae_ no.2 yang tidak banyak bicara itu (tapi sekali bicara langsung menyentuh). Kibum kecil cuma bisa terbengong, tetapi setelah sadar apa yang terjadi, dia lega pada kenyataan bahwa mereka masih saling memiliki di tengah kesusahan. Kalau mereka terpisah, maka tidak akan ada yang membuat harinya gila seperti ini.

 _‘Meguru, meguru, toki no naka de..  
Bokutachi wa, ai wo sagashiteiru...  
Tsuyoku, tsuyoku, naritai kara..  
Kyou mo, takai sora miageteiru.._ _.’_ ( _Every Heart-_ BoA)

* * *

 


	5. Tetaplah Menari dan Menyanyi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keceriaan harus selalu mengiringi Super Junior dan itu ditunjukkan dengan gerakan tarian enerjik serta nyanyian bahagia. Ya, bukan Super Junior kalau setiap hari penuh kegelapan, sekalipun mereka tinggal dalam gubuk satu lampu.

Sekarang masih jam lima pagi. Jalanan tak terlalu ramai. Sungmin ingin sekali kehidupan jalanan Jakarta terus damai seperti itu. Sebagai anggota yang cukup rajin dari ‘pasukan kuning’ alias tukang sapu jalan, pemuda gigi kelinci ini harus berhadapan dengan polusi kendaraan bermotor yang luar biasa jika hari sudah beranjak siang. Kendaraan bermotor lalu-lalang pada jam-jam itu, mengeluarkan sisa-sisa pembakaran yang dari hari ke hari terakumulasi di wajah tukang sapu kita. _Well, at least,_ di kalangan tukang sapu jalan, Sungmin masih tetap yang paling tampan.

Sungmin berdiri dengan gagah. Satu tangannya memegang sapu lidi bergagang panjang. Dia kelihatan seperti _pole dancer_ yang siap menari.

 _Hari baru adalah hari yang baik._ Fighting _!_

Sungmin meneriakkan semangatnya dalam hati, seolah-olah mau manggung, lalu memulai pekerjaannya menyapu jalan sambil menyenandungkan ‘ _Wonder Boy’_ , lagu yang mengingatkan Sungmin bahwa Super Junior hanya berisi cowok-cowok hebat. Bahkan di tengah-tengah kesulitan seperti ini, mereka tidak kehilangan jati diri mereka sebagai cowok-cowok bahagia. Mereka tetap bersinar...cuman ketutupan debu sedikit kok.

_‘_ _Arajugiman hae jweo I jageun sesang aneseo_

_Hwanhan segyereul gamssa ana_

_Dallyeoboja naeireul hyanghan duryeoum ttawin eobseo_

_Godokhan thaeyang arae bakke bichweo jul_

_Na Wonder Boy yeah_ _’_ ( _Wonder Boy-_ Super Junior)

Gara-gara terbawa perasaan, Sungmin sampai tidak sadar bahwa dia menyapu sambil menggunakan  gagang sapu sebagai mikrofon. Volume suaranya cukup untuk mencapai Nabilah, cewek Betawi yang beberapa hari lalu bertemu Siwon. Cewek itu sedang berjalan ke sekolah waktu dia lihat seorang tukang sapu jalan menyanyikan ‘ _Wonder Boy’_ sambil menggunakan gagang sapu seolah-olah penyanyi. Nabilah sebisanya menahan tertawa, tetapi akhirnya tetap kedengaran Sungmin. Cowok itu menoleh.

Pada awalnya, yang dipikirkan Nabilah tentang si tukang sapu adalah _‘ada juga tukang sapu yang ngerti lagunya SuJu, jaman sudah maju ya’_. Akan tetapi, saat pemuda berseragam kuning itu berputar menghadapnya, Nabilah langsung terbelalak dan berhenti ketawa. Sungmin yang sadar akan sikapnya langsung menunduk dan melanjutkan menyapu dalam diam.

Telunjuk Nabilah bergetar menunjuk si tukang sapu yang sekarang memunggunginya. “S-S-S-Su-Sung-Sungmin _-oppa_!”

Sungmin menunduk makin dalam dan menyapu makin cepat. _Kenapa anak itu menyebut namaku?! Gawat!!!,_ batinnya, tapi tiba-tiba cewek itu ketawa. “Nggak mungkin, nggak mungkin. Cuma otak gue aja yang lagi nggak beres hari ini.....” Itu yang ia katakan saat melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati Sungmin. Setelah agak jauh, Nabilah menoleh ke belakang untuk mengamati wajah si tukang sapu, tepat saat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka terpaku beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya, Nabilah tersenyum _cool_ , mengangkat tiga jari kanannya seperti Siwon dan berkata dengan gaya _casual_ , “Hai, Bang Sungmin _wannabe_.”

Sungmin cuma bisa nyengir ketika gadis berjilbab itu melangkah pergi dengan ceria.

_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu gaya Siwon?!?_

* * *

Jakarta, kota dengan tingkat polusi tertinggi di dunia. Banyaknya penduduk yang menyebabkan meningkatnya jumlah kendaraan bermotor membuat jalanan Jakarta seperti ditutupi kabut gas beracun. Keadaan seperti inilah yang dihadapi Eunhyuk setiap hari, tetapi ‘si monyet’ cukup senang walaupun keadaannya sulit. Pekerjaan sebagai kernet ‘kan membuat dia bisa bergelantungan di pintu angkot. Selain itu, Eunhyuk bisa menerapkan kemampuannya sebagai _rapper_ (teriakan kernet kalau manggil penumpang ‘kan cepet banget tuh) sambil bergelantungan. Bukankah ini gabungan yang bagus? Selama ini, tidak pernah ada _job_ yang ia terima di SM yang membuatnya jadi pemain sirkus sekaligus _rapper_.

Akhirnya, setelah seharian berputar-putar di kota, angkot beristirahat sejenak di dekat pasar. Eunhyuk dan supir angkot turun dari kendaraan warna merah itu. “Nih, buat lu. Makasih ye, lu kuat banget teriak-teriak. Gue kagak pernah tau ada kenek kuat banget kayak elu.” Supir angkot menyerahkan sejumlah kecil uang yang sudah terlipat-lipat dari saku bajunya pada Eunhyuk, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunhyuk bangga. Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya dan berterima kasih. “Ah, elu pake nunduk-nunduk segala lagi! Nggak usah sopan-sopan gitu, gue ‘kan bukan presiden!!” Si supir tidak mengerti bahwa itu cara berterima kasih ala Korea.

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita datang dari arah pasar dengan barang bawaan begitu banyak, diikuti dengan Heechul yang memanggul sekarung beras (maklum, Heechul yang cantik hanya kuli panggul di sini) yang tentu saja juga barang belanjaan ibu itu. Eunhyuk mempersilahkan si ibu naik.

“ _Hyeong_ , _wasseo_?” sapa Eunhyuk pada Heechul sambil membantu sang _hyeong_ membawa sekarung beras dan memasukkannya kedalam angkot.

“Eunhyuk _-ah_ , _jaljinaeso_? Kau terlihat capek.”

“Ah, _nan gwenchana_. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu, _Hyeong_. Lututmu baik-baik saja? Setiap hari, kau harus membawa barang-barang berat. Lututmu pasti sakit.”  Eunhyuk balik bertanya. Semenjak kecelakaan mobil yang menimpa Heechul di Korea, lutut Heechul sering terasa nyeri. Kalau dokter tidak menanamkan lempengan besi 30 cm di dalam kakinya, mungkin Heechul tidak kuat berdiri seperti ini.

Heechul memang sedang kesakitan, tetapi  dia seperti biasa hanya menjawab enteng, “Apa aku terlihat sakit? Tidak `kan? _Neo_!! Semangatlah bekerja agar kita bisa pulang ke Korea! Aku yakin para ELF sedang kangen pada kelenturan tubuhmu!”

Rupanya, Eunhyuk sendiri kangen dengan kelenturan tubuhnya. Sudah lama dia tidak menari. “Maksudmu ini?” Dia membuat ‘gelombang laut’ dengan tubuhnya yang memang lentur (mungkin waktu kecil dia suka makan karet).

“Iya, yang itu!! Makanya, cepat cari uang dan kembali ke Korea!”

Eunhyuk menunjukkan segenggam penghasilannya dari supir angkot dengan bangga. “Aku kaya!”

Heechul tidak mau kalah. “Aku lebih kaya!! Kau kalah!” Ia juga menunjukkan penghasilannya. Eunhyuk langsung menunduk malu waktu lihat penghasilan Heechul yang memang lebih banyak. Si pria cantik tertawa, tetapi rasa nyeri yang tajam tiba-tiba menusuk lututnya. Dia meringis kesakitan, memegangi lututnya. “ _Hyeong_!” Eunhyuk cepat membantu kakak lelakinya duduk di trotoar, “Ada apa? Lututmu sakit sekali? Apa yang bisa kubantu?”

“Belikan aku air.”

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk cepat pergi untuk membeli air minum. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, Eunhyuk kembali dengan dua botol air. “Ini, _Hyeong_.” Dia menyerahkan sebotol air pada Heechul yang kesakitan. Untunglah, setelah minum, rasa sakit di lutut Heechul hilang. “Terima kasih. Aku senang kau sudah tidak sepelit dulu.”

Tahu ‘kan bagaimana kepelitan Eunhyuk di masa pre-debut?

“Aku sudah berubah,” Eunhyuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan handuk kecil, “Lagipula, aku akan malu pada para tetangga kita yang pemurah itu jika aku masih sepelit dulu.”

“Kau _dongsaeng_ yang baik,” Heechul menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya, yang tentu saja senang dipuji begitu, “Nah, Eunhyuk _-ah_ yang baik, pijati punggungku, ya.”

 _Mood_ Eunhyuk langsung terjun bebas. Heechul memuji cuma kalau ada maunya. Biarpun kesal, tetapi dia tetap melaksanakan perintah kakaknya tanpa rasa enggan.

* * *

“Kyaa, _kyeoptaa_!! Kereeennn!!” Teriakan Della memenuhi seluruh rumah. Histerisnya nggak ketulungan kalau melihat video aksi panggung grup _rookie_ idolanya, Super Junior.

“Dellaa, ngapain sih teriak-teriak gitu? Kedengaran sampe dapur, lho. Ayo, makan dulu!” Mama, yang tadi sedang memasak, sampai terganggu mendengar kericuhan yang dibuat Della.

“Apa sih, Ma? Lagi nonton 13 cowok ganteng, nih. Makannya kapan-kapan aja, aku udah kenyang.” Della menjawab tanpa berpaling dari laptopnya.

“Kok sudah kenyang? Kamu ‘kan belum makan apa-apa.” Mama memasuki kamar Della, penasaran dengan  apa yang ditonton anak perempuannya ini.

“Della udah kenyang hanya dengan melihat mereka-mereka ini.”

Mama curi pandang ke laptop Della. “Halaaaah, ini SuJu? Wajahnya mirip kenek angkot gini kok dibilang ganteng!” komentar beliau tanpa basa-basi lagi.

“Mamaaa, kok kenek angkot, sih? Mana ada kenek angkot yang wajahnya seganteng ini?!” Della protes berat. SuJu disamain sama kernet angkot itu adalah penghinaan tingkat federal.

“Iya lho, Rin. Mama tadi naik angkot, keneknya mirip sama yang kurus tadi itu. Nah, kayak ini, tapi kenek tadi nggak bisa joget kayak gini!” jawab Mama sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Eunhyuk.

“Ya iyalah, Ma. Kenek masa bisa nge- _dance_. Udah ah, Mama makin ngaco.” Della segera mendorong Mama keluar. Kenek mirip Eunhyuk? Jangan sampe, deh. Akhir-akhir ini, dunia Della makin tidak jelas. Entah kenapa, banyak banget orang-orang di jalan yang wajahnya mirip _member_ SuJu. Jangan-jangan SuJu memang ada di sini, di Jakarta? Della segera menggeleng cepat, menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran bodohnya. Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin.

* * *

Ryeo- _chan_ selalu rajin bekerja.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, tetapi dasar _eternal_ _magnae_ satu ini... rajinnya nggak ketulungan! Ryeowook masih menyapu teras depan rumah, walaupun dia baru saja pulang dari kegiatan olah vokalnya bersama Kibum (red: ngamen). Di sela-sela kegiatan menyapunya, sayup-sayup terdengar musik yang familiar sekali bagi Ryeowook.

“Kibum _-ah_ , dengarkan. Bukankah ini lagu yang kita nyanyikan di hari pertama mengamen?” tanya Ryeowook pada Kibum yang sedang membantunya mengumpulkan sampah.

“Ah, _majayo_. Coba nyanyikan, Wookie _-ah_.” suruh Kibum sambil tertawa. Ryeowook langsung menyanyikan lagu itu (karena mempelajari liriknya hanya dengan mendengarkan, jadi ya Bahasa Indonesianya masih belepotan... pokoknya sedenger mereka apa, ya itu yang mereka nyanyikan).

_“Pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa!”_

Kibum langsung mengambil sapu yang dipegang Ryeowook dan menggunakannya sebagai gitar. Ryeowook makin semangat menyanyi, walaupun aksen dan cengkoknya sama sekali tidak seperti dangdut.

“ _Ya_ , _mwoya ige_? Kenapa kalian menari-nari seperti itu?” Kangin mengagetkan dua _dongsaeng_ dengan suara beratnya.

“ _Ommo_ , _Hyeong_. Tidak ada apa-apa... Dengarkan saja lagu ini. Ini lagu yang kami nyanyikan saat pertama kerja.” jawab Ryeowook. Kangin mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha menangkap gelombang-gelombang longitudinal yang dimaksud Ryeowook. Lama-kelamaan, Kangin menggerak-gerakan kepalanya mengikuti irama.

“Jadi, ini lagu yang kalian nyanyikan? Hahaha, iramanya lucu!” Kangin terlihat _excited_ sambil terus bergoyang mengikuti irama. Ryeowook melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Mereka tidak sadar ada beberapa anak-anak yang menyaksikan tingkah konyol mereka. Kibum menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka dan tanpa banyak omong menarik Ryeowook dan Kangin untuk masuk rumah.

“ _Waeyo_?” Ryeowook dan Kangin langsung meneriaki Kibum, tidak suka aksi gila mereka diinterupsi.

“Banyak anak-anak di luar yang melihat kita. Aku malu...”

Ryeowook dan Kangin menghela nafas berat, tetapi tiba-tiba, Kangin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan dua adiknya untuk tenang. Ia tersenyum lebar.

“Dari dalam masih terdengar lagunya. Wookie, kita lanjutkan lagi!!” ajak Kangin yang disambut riuh semangat Ryeowook.

_“_ _P_ _andangan pertama_ _a_ _wal aku berjumpa_

_S_ _eolah_ _-_ _olah hanya_ _i_ _mpian yang berlalu_

_S_ _ungguh tak kusangka_ _dan rasa tak percaya_ _!_ _”(Pandangan Pertama-_ Slank ft. Nirina Zubir)

Kibum tergelak melihat tingkah gila dua _hyeong_ nya itu.

“Apa yang mereka lakukan?”

Kibum terlonjak kaget mendapati Yesung sudah ada di belakangnya. Pantas dia merasa dingin; kehadiran Yesung memang kadang seperti hantu: tiba-tiba, muncul tanpa bersuara. “ _Eoh_? Mereka menyanyikan lagu yang aku dan Ryeowook nyanyikan saat pertama mengamen.” jelas Kibum yang dibalas anggukan mengerti  oleh Yesung.

“Ck-ck-ck. Mereka ini sudah besar, kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil begitu. _Ya_ , _neo_.” Yesung berlagak seperti seorang kakak yang akan menghentikan kegilaan adik-adiknya. Teriakannya tadi menghentikan kegiatan Ryeowook dan Kangin.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan, _eoh_? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?” Yesung segera bergabung dengan mereka berdua dan menggila bersama. Yesung, yang awalnya tidak tahu liriknya, dengan bantuan Ryeowook, ikut menyanyi dengan lancar. Yah... karena memang mereka berdua ini _main vocal_ , mau lagu apapun dengan genre musik bagaimanapun, jatuhnya tetap saja bagus. Kangin dan Yesung langsung mengajak _member_ lain untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Kegilaan yang dimulai oleh tiga orang menghebat ketika semua _member_ turut serta. Eunhyuk, yang paling tidak bisa menahan diri sekali mendengar musik, segera mengambil tempat di tengah kerumunan dan mengeluarkan kemampuan _dance_ nya yang beberapa waktu ini tidak tersalurkan. Yesung ikut-ikutan dengan _octopus dance_ andalannya. Kangin mengajak Leeteuk _lipsync_ dan berlagak menjadi model video klip lagu ini. Kangin menirukan suara Kaka Slank dan Leeteuk menirukan suara Nirina.

“Leeteuk- _hyeong_ , setelah ini penyanyi wanitanya akan terdengar merayu, jadi lakukan _aegyo_ mu. _Ppali_.” perintah Ryeowook sambil terkikik.

_“Memang kecantikannya (eum, macha cih) dan kelembutan hatinya (euh, cayank cayank)_

_Membuat aku berani (ayo kamhu bicha) menghadapi dunia (muuuach)!”_ _(Pandangan Pertama-_ Slank ft. Nirina Zubir)

Leeteuk berakting sangat total. Sampai bait terakhir pun, dia benar-benar seperti pacarnya Kangin. Seram juga sih, apalagi waktu bagian ‘muach!’ itu, Leeteuk sampai mencium pipi Kangin. Whoaaa, sebaiknya pembaca tidak membayangkannya. “ _Hanbonman, hanbonman, hanbonman_!” Semua _member_ berteriak menyuruh dua laki-laki itu mengulangi adegan tadi. Leeteuk mau-mau saja mengulanginya dan Kangin dengan senang hati menerima kecupan Leeteuk. Astaga, dua laki-laki ini mulai diragukan kenormalannya.

Tiba-tiba, musik selesai.... (Musik ini sebenarnya berasal dari acara resepsi pernikahan yang agak jauh, dan musik berhenti karena itu saatnya ceramah bagi dua mempelai.)

“Yah, kenapa berhenti?” Kekecewaan para _member_ SuJu terbit seketika.

“ _Ahjussi_ , sekali lagi. Sedang seru-serunya ini!” Shindong memohon pada seseorang yang tak terlihat.

“Ah, _matta_. Ryeowook, kau saja yang menyanyi.  Ayo, kita bisa mulai lagi.” Yesung mengkomando.

“ _Changkaman_. Bagaimana kalau kita menyusun formasi? Seperti saat di panggung dulu.” usul Eunhyuk. Dia dan para _dancer_ segera mengatur _blocking_ yang pas.

“Oh, _Hyeong_. Kau harus mencium Kangin- _hyeong_ lagi, ya.” pinta Donghae pada Leeteuk dengan semangat ’45.

“Lagi? _Shireo_ , Kangin asin. Bau pula.” protes Leeteuk yang langsung mendapat tendangan maut Kangin.

Para _member_ sudah melakukan _blocking_ dan pembagian suara. Semua siap di posisi masing-masing, tetapi musiknya tidak kunjung diputar...

“Aissh, harusnya tadi kita merekam lagu itu. Kita ‘kan jadi tidak bisa latihan sekarang.” keluh Donghae.

“Kau mau merekamnya dengan apa, Bodoh? Kita tidak punya alat elektronik apapun di sini!” Heechul mendaratkan pukulan maut ke kepala Donghae. Mereka mulai kehilangan semangat, tetapi....

_“Pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa!”_

Musik dimainkan lagi (ceramahnya sudah selesai, dan waktu acara salam-salaman tamu dengan mempelai, musiknya lanjut lagi)!

“Huaa, ayo kita beraksi!” Eunhyuk senang sekali karena lagu kembali dimainkan. Semua _member_ segera kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Semua bersuka ria, seakan kebersamaan terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan. Tertawa bersama, menangis bersama. Apapun akan baik kalau kita tetap bersama, ‘kan?

“Kita harus sering-sering melakukan ini. Ini menyenangkan.” ucap Hangeng saat mereka semua berbaring melingkar karena capek _perform_ (walau nggak ada yang nonton). Sungmin mengambil sepotong kue di piring yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah lingkaran dan memakannya. “Benar. Siapa tahu kita ‘dipungut’ manajemen artis di Indonesia?” celetuknya, yang langsung ditertawakan _member_ lain.

“Tapi Sungmin bisa jadi benar. Kalau ada orang yang merekam kita, lalu merasa tertarik dengan kegilaan kita... bisa saja dia mengajukan kita ke manajemen artis, ‘kan?” Kangin berkata penuh optimisme.

“Sudah, berhenti berkhayal. Kita harus istirahat supaya bisa bekerja besok.” Leeteuk mengingatkan, tetapi Eunhyuk langsung menyela, “Tunggu, aku belum makan semua yang di piring itu!!!”

“Bagi-bagi dengan yang lain!!!” Semua langsung protes dan sekali lagi merubung piring kue, meninggalkan Kibum di belakang seperti biasa.

* * *

 


	6. Banjir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Air sungai meluap sudah biasa di Jakarta. Yang tidak biasa adalah kalau ada tiga belas pemuda berwajah oriental yang terjebak di tengahnya.

 “Haccchiii!”

Leeteuk bersin sekeluarnya ia dari kamar mandi. Masih jam setengah lima pagi, tetapi dia sudah mandi, jadi nanti jika pagi sudah sedikit hangat, antrean mandi adik-adiknya tidak bertambah panjang. Selain itu, banyak pekerjaan pagi yang harus dia lakukan. Salah satunya adalah membangunkan adik-adiknya. Mereka tidak akan mau dibangunkan oleh orang yang bau, ‘kan? Dia juga harus memasak karena Shindong baru bangun jika mencium bau makanan.

“Dingiin...” Leeteuk menggosok-gosokkan dua belah tangannya untuk mengusir dingin, tetapi karena gagal, ia menggunakan baju kotornya sebagai semacam _muff_ (penghangat tangan). Dia bersin sekali lagi di depan gubuknya, lalu masuk. Seperti dugaannya, belum ada satupun _member_ yang bangun. Leeteuk menghembuskan napas panjang. “Mungkin, aku akan minta bantuan terlebih da... Haacchii!!” sang _leader_ sekali lagi bersin dan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena bersin terlalu keras, “Ups...”

Kekhawatiran Leeteuk bahwa yang lain akan terbangun karena kaget tidak terbukti. Mereka semua masih tidur melingkar dengan pulasnya. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat mereka yang terpaksa tidur bersempit-sempitan akibat badan yang terlalu panjang dan gubuk yang terlalu kecil. “Kasihan juga kalau mau dibangunkan sekarang. Mereka ‘kan bekerja berat dari pagi sampai malam.” gumamnya. Ajaib; gumaman Leeteuk yang harusnya tidak bisa ditangkap telinga normal itu malah membangunkan Kibum dan Donghae. Mereka berdua beringsut malas, mengusap-usap mata, dan menguap _. Wah, bantuan yang kuharapkan akhirnya datang! Untung, mereka bangunnya cepat!_ , tawa Leeteuk dalam hati.

“Oh, _Hyeong_ , selamat pagi....” sapa Donghae, lalu menguap sekali lagi, “Jam berapa sekarang?”

“Jam setengah lima lebih sepuluh menit. Kau boleh tidur lagi kalau masih mengantuk.”

Pekerjaan Donghae memang tidak terikat waktu, jadi dia bisa bangun kapan saja, tetapi dia memilih untuk bangun duluan. “Sebaiknya, aku bangunkan yang lain saja. Mereka bisa repot kalau mandi kesiangan,” diguncang-guncangnya seseorang yang tidur di sebelahnya, “Hyuk _-ah_. Hyuk _-ah_ , ayo bangun.”

Eunhyuk,bukannya bangun, malah meletakkan tangannya ke bahu seseorang yang tidur di sebelahnya juga. “Sungmin _-hyeong_ , ayo cepat bangun.... Kau harus menyapu jalan....” Terdengar suara si monyet yang mengantuk. Tangannya mengguncang-guncang bahu Sungmin, tetapi dia sendiri masih berbaring dan menutup mata. Donghae geleng-geleng kepala. “Kau tidak bisa membangunkan seseorang jika kau sendiri belum bangun.”

Kibum ikut-ikutan membangunkan yang lain. “Heechul- _hyeong_ , ayo bangun... Sudah setengah lima, nanti kau terlambat ke pasar... Hangeng- _hyeong_ juga, ayo bangun dan mandi...”

Heechul dan Hangeng perlahan membuka mata dan duduk, tetapi Heechul rupanya belum sadar betul. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi di atas badan Shindong yang empuk. Kibum menarik badan Heechul supaya bangun, tetapi dia malah terdorong ke depan karena berat badan Hangeng yang menimpanya. Hangeng juga masih mengantuk seperti Heechul, jadi dia jatuh tertidur lagi di punggung Kibum.

“Ya ampun, kalian adik-adik pemalas....” Leeteuk tertawa kecil, tetapi rasa gatal di hidungnya muncul tiba-tiba.

“Ha-ha-haaaaccchiiii!!”

Bersin satu ini benar-benar keras sampai bisa terdengar di seantero bantaran Kali Kamal. Kontan semua yang ada di ruangan itu kehilangan kantuknya. “ _Hyeong_ , kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?” Para _member_ yang baru bangun berlarian cemas menuju sang _leader_. Tidak biasanya Leeteuk bersin sekeras itu. Leeteuk hanya melambaikan tangannya, meminta para _member_ untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. “ _Ani_ , cuma kedinginan saja, kok. Kalian cepat mandilah dan bersiap-siap bekerja.”

Para adik langsung mengambil baju ganti dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

“Hei, Donghae, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Leeteuk- _hyeong_? Dia terdengar tidak sehat.” tanya Shindong saat mengantre di depan kamar mandi. Donghae menggeleng tanda tak tahu. “Kurasa dia cuma kedinginan.”

“Tapi setiap hari dia selalu bangun lebih pagi dari kita semua dan tidak pernah menunjukkan reaksi seperti itu.” komentar Yesung.

“Apa mungkin dia kelelahan, tetapi tidak mengatakannya pada kita?” Hangeng berpendapat, yang langsung membuat semuanya khawatir.

“Kangin _-ah_ , kau ‘kan bekerja bersamanya. Apa akhir-akhir ini, dia sering terlihat lelah?” Shindong bertanya. Kangin tak langsung menjawab. “Yah... kurasa begitu. Dia lebih sering beristirahat setelah keliling kompleks menjual bak akhir-akhir ini.” jawabnya, mulai cemas juga. Padahal, tidak ada perubahan pada diri Leeteuk; karena Kangin memang lebih kuat, tentu saja Leeteuk terlihat lebih lemah di matanya.

Terdengar ayam berkokok dari dalam rumah tetangga, Bu Tike. Gara-gara itu, muncul sebuah pikiran antisipatif yang sedikit gila dari Siwon. “Jangan-jangan, Leeteuk- _hyeong_ terkena avian flu.”

Avian flu adalah nama lain flu burung yang lebih sering dipakai di luar Indonesia.

Semuanya langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar kata-kata Siwon, bahkan Ryeowook yang sedang mandi. “Ti...tidak mungkin! Itu penyakit yang sangat berbahaya!” teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

“Jangan bicara macam-macam, Siwon _-ah_! Tetangga kita tidak ada yang memelihara unggas!” Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang dan menyangkal, tetapi tak lama kemudian, Bu Tike dan anak-anaknya (ingat ‘kan? yang pada awalnya dikira komplotan mafia oleh Donghae) membawa masing-masing dua keranjang. Di dalam masing-masing keranjang itu, ada seekor ayam. “Ayo,  jalannya cepetan dikit napa?” bentak Bu Tike pada anak-anaknya. Begitu melihat para personel yang lagi antre mandi, _ahjumma_ itu menyapa, “Eh, pagi, Nak! Gue mau nyembelih ayam-ayam ini buat kondangannya Haji Sukri. Ntar kalo udah jadi soto, gue bagi-bagiin deh ke lu pade! Duluan, ye!”

Setelah mengucapkan itu, sang _ahjumma_ tetangga dan komplotan mafianya berlalu, meninggalkan para personel SuJu yang terbengong.

Keluarga Bu Tike membawa 16 ekor ayam secara keseluruhan. Kondisi Leeteuk melemah belakangan ini. Petunjuk-petunjuk itu mengarah kepada....

 

 

* * *

“ _Hyeooong_!!!! Kau harus istirahat dan tidak boleh berjualan bak hari ini!!!!!”

“Kau tidur saja di rumah!!”

“Biar aku yang membereskan rumah dan memasak!!!”

“Kami akan menjaga _Hyeong_!!!”

Leeteuk kebingungan menanggapi anggotanya yang berebutan menawarkan diri untuk membantunya, sekaligus memaksanya untuk istirahat. “A-ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba.....”

“Dari dulu, kebiasaanmu tidak berubah! Kau selalu bilang bahwa kau baik-baik saja, padahal tidak!! Sekarang, aku akan menjagamu sebagai ‘suami’mu, jadi diam dan turuti saja perintahku!!” kata Kangin sambil membereskan tempat tidur untuk sang _leader_. Leeteuk, yang merasa segar-bugar tidak kurang suatu apa, tentu saja dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan ‘suami’nya. “Tapi, aku....”

Sebelum sempat mengatakan apapun, Siwon dan Hangeng sudah menyeret _leader_ kurus itu ke atas tempat tidur. “Hei, tidak ada yang punya masker, ya?” Dua cowok itu menoleh ke _member_ yang lain. Semuanya menggeleng. “Aisssh, ini gawat...”

“Tidak apa-apa. Yang lain ‘kan masih sehat, jadi pasti tidak akan tertular,” Heechul memandangi _suspect_ flu burung yang terbaring itu dengan perasaan sedih, “Yang penting adalah kesembuhannya dulu.”

“Kita butuh obat...tidak, dokter!” sela Shindong, “Kita harus bawa Leeteuk- _hyeong_ ke dokter!”

“Tapi kita tidak bisa ke sana. Tidak ada transportasi. Lagipula, kita tidak tahu di mana praktek dokter terdekat. Kalau terlalu lama berputar-putar, bisa-bisa Leeteuk- _hyeong_ semakin sakit!” Donghae berpendapat.

“Apa boleh buat, kita rawat Leeteuk- _hyeong_ sendiri saja!!” Eunhyuk, yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, segera memutuskan. Tiga _magnae_ (termasuk Kyuhyun, yang mengejutkan) langsung mengangguk. Ryeowook, seperti biasa, mengambil tugas memasak, Kibum berlalu untuk meminjam selimut di rumah tetangga, dan Kyuhyun menyiapkan air kompres (padahal Leeteuk sama sekali tidak demam) dan ke sana kemari mencari obat flu di kalangan tetangga. _Member_ sisanya juga jadi sibuk mengurusi sang _leader_.

“Tunggu, tunggu dulu! Hei, kalian, dengarkan aku!!”

Leeteuk berusaha keras untuk menghentikan perlakuan para _dongsaeng_ yang aneh terhadapnya. Dia tidak sakit!! Dia sehat dan bahagia, makmur sejahtera. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja diperlakukan seperti orang yang akan meninggal? Sayang, pada suasana _hectic_ seperti ini, mereka tidak akan mau mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan, jadi lebih baik menunggu mereka berkumpul kembali daripada buang-buang tenaga untuk berteriak.

Akhirnya, 12 _dongsaeng_ berhenti dari aktivitas masing-masing. Mereka berkumpul mengelilingi Leeteuk yang sedang makan bubur buatan Ryeo- _chan_. Leeteuk tidak enak juga dipandangi dengan intens begitu oleh 12 pasang mata. “Kalian mau makan juga? Aku tidak melihat kalian makan sejak tadi.” Leeteuk mengangkat mangkuk buburnya sedikit.

“Tidak, kami tidak memikirkan makan sama sekali. Kami hanya memikirkan Teukie- _hyeong_.”

Jawaban Shindong ini membuat sang _leader_ tercengang. “Aku senang kalian memperhatikanku, tapi...sungguh, aku tidak sakit.”

“Bohong.” Eunhyuk menyela. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan jauh, padahal orang itu berada paling dekat dengan Leeteuk.

“Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain terus, _Hyeong_. Sama seperti kecelakaan dulu....” Pernyataan Kyu kecil memancing perhatian Leeteuk, “....kau sendiri terluka, tapi kau malah memanggilku dan berusaha menghampiriku...”

Perkara kecelakaan lalu-lintas itu—di mana Kyuhyun menjadi korban dengan luka terparah—adalah hal sensitif bagi Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun untuk dibahas di hari senormal hari ini. “Tidak, sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kalian tak percaya?”

Tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk memeluk Leeteuk tanpa sepatah katapun. Leeteuk tentu saja kaget. “Eunhyuk _-ah_?”

“Jangan tinggalkan kami...” Ryeowook mengikuti Eunhyuk, memeluk Leeteuk sambil menangis.

 “Meninggalkan kalian...ke mana?”

Eunhyuk menghapus air mata yang hampir menetes. “Ke akhirat, _Hyeong_....”

Leeteuk merasa ada petir yang menyambarnya. “ _Mwo_?! Maksud kalian apa?”

“Kau ‘kan tidak pernah menunjukkan reaksi bersin-bersin separah tadi pagi saat kau bangun. Ditambah lagi, kami melihat ibu tetangga dan para mafia bawahannya membawa 16 ekor ayam keluar rumah. Dari situ, kami menduga kau terkena avian flu....” Sungmin memberi penjelasan. Leeteuk melebarkan matanya. Dia tahu apa itu avian flu dan kesedihan _dongsaengdeul_ nya semakin masuk akal jika dikaitkan dengan penyakit itu.

“Tunggu dulu,” Leeteuk berusaha untuk tidak tertawa kegelian menyaksikan kesedihan para _member_ , “Hanya karena ibu tetangga memiliki 16 ekor ayam, bukan berarti aku akan tertular avian flu, ‘kan? Sekarang, tenangkan dulu diri kalian dan amati aku baik-baik.”

Adik-adik yang memeluk Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan mereka, mencoba berpikir jernih, tetapi yang ada di pikiran mereka hanyalah avian flu dan kematian Leeteuk. Untunglah, Hangeng masih cukup jernih pikirannya. Dia mengamati gejala-gejala yang mungkin timbul pada orang yang terserang flu. Gejala paling umum adalah bersin. OK, tadi Leeteuk memang bersin cukup keras dan sering, tetapi sekarang, dia tidak bersin-bersin lagi. Dua, demam. Itu juga tidak ditemukan pada Leeteuk. Sesak napas? _Nope_ , sama sekali tidak. “Benar juga. Sepertinya Teukie- _hyeong_ tidak apa-apa.” Pemuda Cina itu tersenyum lega.

“ _Hyeong_ tidak akan mati?” Siwon tampak sedikit cerah. Leeteuk tertawa. “Tidak sekarang, kurasa. Aku baik-baik saja.”

Semua _member_ langsung menyerang Siwon dengan _death glare_. “Dia mengungkapkan ide tentang avian flu itu.” Heechul menatap Siwon dengan api di mata. Tuan muda membela diri, berusaha menyelamatkan mukanya, “Aku hanya khawatir karena tidak biasanya _Hyeong_ bersin-bersin seperti pagi ini. Munculnya ibu tetangga dan ayam-ayam itu menguatkan kecurigaanku.”

“Jadi, kenapa kau bersin-bersin begitu keras pagi ini? Benar-benar karena dingin saja, ‘kan? Kau tidak sakit karena kelelahan, ‘kan?” Eunhyuk bertanya khawatir dengan sengau. Leeteuk mengangguk mantap. “Jangan khawatirkan aku.”

“Tentu saja kami khawatir!” Yesung berkata keras, “Kau pemimpin kami! Kau kakak sekaligus ibu sekaligus ayah kami! Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal bagi kami yang mungkin akan membuat kesehatanmu menurun, tapi kau jarang sekali minta bantuan. Kalau itu membuatmu sakit parah sampai meninggal, kami akan sangat sedih!!”

“Kami semua bisa bertahan di sini karenamu juga. Karena kau selalu menguatkan kami, makanya sekarang adalah giliran kami untuk menjagamu!” Shindong meneruskan. Leeteuk terpaku. Begitukah cara adik-adiknya menilainya selama ini? Sebegitu dalamnya?

Kyu kecil diam-diam sudah memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang. Adik paling jahil itu biasanya bersikap baik kalau ada maunya, tetapi kini dia benar-benar melakukannya atas dasar perasaan tidak ingin ditinggal. “Jangan buat kami khawatir lagi.... Aku sayang Teukie- _hyeong_.”

Satu persatu, para _member_ merapat ke Leeteuk dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sayang Leeteuk sampai kapanpun juga. Tidak tahan dengan sikap adik-adiknya yang sangat menyentuh ini, Leeteuk meneteskan air mata. Dia bukan malaikat (walaupun banyak yang mengatakan dia adalah _Angel_ Teuk) yang bisa selalu jadi contoh baik buat adik-adiknya, tetapi jika adik-adiknya bersikap seperti ini padanya, dia akan berusaha untuk menyempurnakan dirinya supaya pantas disayang oleh mereka.

“Tak kusangka,” Leeteuk mengusap air matanya dan tertawa agak dipaksakan, “ini semua hanya gara-gara ayam yang dibawa ibu tetangga keluar rumah.”

“Iya, konyol.” Kibum mulai mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya. Suaranya masih sengau karena menangis.

“Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan makan ayam lagi.” ujar Donghae, yang membuat semuanya tertawa.

* * *

Leeteuk dan Kangin _somehow_ ditakdirkan untuk bersama, tetapi yang jelas bukan karena cinta sehidup semati, lho. Mungkin, karena Tuhan tahu posisi Leeteuk sebagai _leader_ sangat penting, harus ada seseorang yang kuat yang menjaganya. Nah, tiga kandidat yang bisa dibilang cukup ideal untuk jadi _bodyguard_ ‘kan Kangin, Siwon, dan Hangeng. Masalahnya, Siwon sudah jadi _bodyguard_ nya Kibum dan Hangeng jadi _bodyguard_ nya Heechul (walaupun nggak selalu begini juga sih...). Jadi, yang tersisa untuk jadi _bodyguard_ Leeteuk hanya Kangin. Cowok kekar itu sadar betul posisinya sebagai adik kuat yang harus jadi _bodyguard_ kakaknya, jadi dia benar-benar tak terpisahkan dari Leeteuk.

“Bak!!” teriak Kangin dan Leeteuk bersamaan. Dua pemuda itu membenturkan dua bak yang mereka jual, cara berjualan yang disebut ‘memecah kesunyian’ oleh mereka berdua. Mereka sangat kagum melihat seorang penjual bak senior yang sudah berusia 90 tahun membenturkan bak seperti itu dan membuat kebisingan, tetapi tidak seorang pun memarahi.  Mungkin, itulah salah satu hal yang memotivasi kakak-beradik ini mengikuti jejak sang bapak tua. “Dan ‘bak’ itu terdengar seperti ‘ _daebak_ ’, kedengarannya keren!” Itu motivasi kedua yang super _random_ , diungkapkan Leeteuk pada suatu hari. Sayang, mereka tidak memperhitungkan bahwa bak karet jarang sekali dibutuhkan orang. ‘Kan sekarang ada _bathtub_ khusus bayi; tidak ada yang memandikan bayi pakai bak karet lagi. Untuk mencuci? Hah, pakai saja mesin cuci, beres semuanya.

Namun, hari itu...

“Woaaa!” Kangin dan Leeteuk terkagum-kagum dengan hasil kerja keras mereka berkeliling perumahan, “Tinggal satu bak lagi!!!” Masing-masing dari mereka memang hanya membawa satu bak karet saat itu, padahal ini masih tengah hari. Biasanya, sampai malam hari, mereka hanya bisa menjual tiga dari tujuh bak, masing-masing orang.

“Benar ‘kan?” Dasar malaikat Teuk, hidup sudah susah begitu masih saja tersenyum, “Sudah kubilang bak karet masih berguna di dunia ini! Kalau tidak berguna, ‘kan tidak ada orang yang membelinya.”

Kangin tertawa, teringat akan kata-kata putus asanya beberapa hari lalu yang ia ungkapkan pada Leeteuk. “Iya, iya. Aku ‘kan ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan ini supaya kau ikut berhenti. Aku kasihan melihatmu yang membawa 7 bak karet di atas kepalamu setiap hari! Kau tidak sekuat aku.” Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

“Begini-begini aku juga laki-laki, tau! Jangan samakan aku dengan Cinderella Heechul itu!” Leeteuk menanggapi. Keduanya tertawa, tetapi kemudian berhenti. “Tunggu,” Leeteuk teringat pada pekerjaan si cantik, “Bukankah dia itu kuli panggul di pasar? Dia bilang dia memanggul berkarung-karung beras setiap hari. Pekerjaannya juga berat, sih...”

“Hmm, dia mulai kelihatan seperti laki-laki. Badannya sedikit lebih kekar, tapi tetap aku yang lebih besar,” Kangin menimbang-nimbang, “Untungnya, dia masih kelihatan cantik. Aku tidak terima kalau ada yang mengalahkan _image_ kekar tubuhku ini selain Siwon dan Hangeng- _hyeong_.”

Leeteuk tersenyum geli. “Kalau Heechul berubah jadi sekekar kalian, pasti langsung ada hujan badai yang menenggelamkan kota ini.”

Zaaas!!!

Kangin dan Leeteuk terpaku karena diguyur hujan deras yang tiba-tiba itu. Tuhan sepertinya tidak suka mereka mengejek rekan seperjuangan mereka sendiri, jadi langsung saja ditumpahkannya beratus-ratus liter air dari langit untuk menghukum mereka. “Woaaa, hujan!” Teriakan ini baru keluar dari mulut mereka 20 detik sejak ‘serangan air’ itu. Mereka menggunakan bak karet sebagai penutup kepala, melindungi mereka dari hujan untuk sementara sambil mencari tempat berteduh. Sialnya, di sekitar situ tak ada pohon rindang ataupun tempat berteduh lain. Terpaksa keduanya menepi dan berdiri menunggu hujan lega.

Leeteuk bersin karena kedinginan, sedangkan Kangin mendesah, “Makanya, jangan bicara hal yang aneh-aneh.  Lihat, hujan badai benar-benar memerangkap kita, _Hyeong_! Persis kata-katamu!”

Leeteuk nyengir. “Ini menunjukkan bahwa Cinderella itu sudah terlalu kekar untuk dibilang Cinderella. Kau kalah darinya, Kangin.”

“ _Mwo_?! Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!!!” Kangin berseru di tengah hujan, membuat Leeteuk tergelak, tetapi terpotong bersin lagi. Lama tak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu di antara mereka, sampai Leeteuk berkata, “Ah!”

“Apanya yang ‘ah!’, _Hyeong_?”

“Aku tahu! Bak karet ini ternyata bisa juga digunakan sebagai payung!” kata Leeteuk ceria. Kepala Kangin seperti dijatuhi batu beratus-ratus ton. “Kukira kau mau bicara hal penting apa! Ternyata kau masih saja memikirkan tentang bak karet itu? Dasar aneh!! Lagipula, percuma saja ada payung kalau kita tetap akan terendam! Airnya sudah semakin tinggi—lihat saja!”

“Kalau hal itu terjadi, supaya tidak terendam, kita bisa gunakan bak karet ini sebagai perahu, lalu kita mendayung pulang!”

“Kau pikir bak karet sekecil ini cukup untuk mengangkut kita berdua?” Mendengar pertanyaan Kangin ini, Leeteuk jadi berpikir, dan akhirnya tersenyum malu menyadari idenya yang tidak masuk akal. Kangin geleng-geleng kepala. “Dasar konyol.”

“Coba aku bisa membuat bak karet yang lebih besar dari ini. ‘Kan bisa dipakai untuk alat transportasi kita.” kata Leeteuk sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke bak karet yang ia gunakan untuk menutup kepalanya.

“ _Hyeong_ , apa kau sudah lupa tujuan kita kemari? Kita harus menghindari kejaran orang SM sekaligus mencari cara untuk membayar apa yang mereka minta. Kita tidak akan berhasil kalau hanya jadi orang yang pekerjaannya tidak penting begini, yang hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara membesarkan bak karet supaya jadi perahu.” Kangin kehilangan semangatnya. Leeteuk jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah menurunkan semangat _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya ini, jadi dia berkata, “Maafkan aku, Kangin _-ah_. Aku akan coba temukan cara lain yang lebih efektif tapi tetap aman.” Sang _leader_ menjaga senyumnya tetap terkembang dan gara-gara _angelic smile_ itu pulalah, Kangin jadi sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya mengeluh. Toh Leeteuk juga tidak pernah meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai _leader_ dengan kabur dari semua permasalahan ini, jadi dia tidak salah sama sekali.

“Maaf _Hyeong_ , tadi aku hanya emosi saja... Aku juga akan mencari cara untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Lagipula, kita tetap bisa bersenang-senang di sini ’kan?” Kangin membalas senyum kakak tertuanya dengan cengiran ceria yang lebar. Leeteuk jadi lega melihat Kangin ceria kembali, tetapi dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Naluri keibuannya kembali muncul (sebenernya Teukie perempuan apa laki-laki sih?). “Kalau hujan sederas ini, sungai di depan rumah kita bisa meluap,Kangin _-ah_ ,” ia mengungkapkan kecemasannya, “Sekarang, semuanya masih bekerja, jadi mungkin tidak ada yang menyelamatkan barang-barang kita.”

“Benar juga. Kalau begitu, kita pulang saja. Bak ini juga kita bawa untuk persiapan evakuasi.” Kangin berkata sambil membenarkan letak bak karet di atas kepalanya. Sambil berlari, Leeteuk dan Kangin pulang dengan bak karet sebagai pelindung mereka dari hujan. Dari belakang, mereka terlihat seperti kura-kura raksasa yang bisa berlari.

Sesampainya di bantaran Kali Kamal tercinta... Kangin dan Leeteuk terbelalak.

Rumah mereka sudah setengah terendam.

“ _Hyeoong_!!!!! Berikan baknya pada kami!!!!” teriak beberapa _member_ yang juga sudah terendam setengah badan. Mereka mengangkat kasur kapuk di atas kepala. Di atas kasur kapuk itu, ada banyak sekali tas yang berisi barang bawaan para personel. Dua orang penjual bak karet segera membantu memindahkan barang-barang di atas kasur ke dalam bak mereka.

Hujan tak segera berhenti. Air sudah semakin tinggi, tetapi perahu karet (yang katanya akan datang) tidak muncul-muncul juga untuk mengevakuasi para warga. Anak-anak kecil sudah diangkat ke bahu orangtuanya karena kalau tidak, mereka bisa tenggelam atau terseret arus sungai (saat itu daratan dan sungai sudah tak bisa dibedakan lagi; semuanya terendam). Anak-anak balita menggigil kedinginan. Kyuhyun, yang entah kenapa terikat kuat secara batiniah pada anak-anak kecil, akhirnya berteriak, “Kita tidak bisa terus menunggu seperti ini! Regu penyelamat tidak akan datang!! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!”

“Tenang, Kyu. Masih ada cara yang bisa kita lakukan.” Sungmin, yang paham kenapa adik tersayangnya tiba-tiba meledak, mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar, tetapi tak ada sesuatu yang tampak bisa membantu....

“Ah!!!! Bak karet!!!!” Kangin berteriak kegirangan saat sebuah bak mandi anak-anak mengapung ke arahnya. Donghae menghembuskan napas keras. “Gara-gara keseringan bekerja, kau jatuh cinta pada bak, _Hyeong_?”

“Bak karet!!” Leeteuk ikut berteriak, lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan menjemput bak karet itu, “Hae _-ah_ , benda ini bisa kita gunakan untuk mengevakuasi anak-anak!”

Mulut Donghae membulat (mirip banget sama ikan nggak, sih?). Baru ia mengerti kenapa dua penjual bak karet itu tampak senang. Leeteuk dan Kangin segera menghampiri para ibu yang mengangkat anak-anak mereka di punggung. “Ibu, kami akan membantu!” Dua pemuda itu mengeraskan suara untuk mengalahkan bunyi hujan, tetapi tetap tersenyum cerah supaya tak kelihatan marah. Para ibu langsung mengerti dan meletakkan anak-anak di atas bak.

Leeteuk memerintahkan _member_ - _member_ lain untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa melindungi anak-anak dari hujan selama evakuasi. Heechul cepat-cepat berjalan menuju anak-anak yang ada dalam bak karet dan membentangkan jaketnya lebar-lebar di atas para penumpang perahu. “Bagaimana, sudah lebih baik, ‘kan?” Heechul yang kasar saja tersenyum manis pada anak-anak, membuat anak-anak membalas dengan senyuman juga, walaupun mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Heechul katakan berhubung Heechul pakai bahasa Korea. “Nah, sekarang malaikat Teuk akan membawa kalian.” Cinderella melanjutkan, masih dengan bahasa Korea. Memang, Leeteuk –lah yang mengevakuasi anak-anak itu. Tumben, anak-anak yang biasanya rewel saat evakuasi, tunduk pada sosok _angelic_ yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya sambil sesekali bertanya, “Kalian tidak apa-apa? Kedinginan?” dengan bahasa yang mereka mengerti.

Anak-anak sudah berhasil dievakuasi seluruhnya ketika (akhirnya!!) perahu karet evakuator resmi mencapai penduduk bantaran kali. “Mereka datang!! Mereka datang!!” Eunhyuk berseru kepada para _hyeong_ nya. Otomatis, beberapa di antara _member_ melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka untuk memberi tanda, padahal harusnya tidak perlu. Yah, maklumlah, ini banjir pertama mereka yang cukup berat karena mereka masih harus membantu yang lain dan mengesampingkan diri mereka sendiri, jadi mereka begitu senang saat bantuan datang.

Namun....

“ _Ahjumma_ , kau naik duluan saja.” Donghae menawarkan Bu Nunung dan Bu ‘Bos Mafia’ Tike untuk naik perahu karet duluan. Eunhyuk menjitaknya. “Bodoh, pakai Bahasa Indonesia!” katanya pada Donghae, lalu tersenyum lembut dan berkata pada ibu pemilik gubuk, “Ibu naiklah.”

“Oh?” Bu Nunung menggeleng, “Nggak usah.... Saya di sini aja mau nunggu surut sambil ngangkutin barang-barang. Ntar kalau barang saya dicuri gimana?”

Eunhyuk terdiam karena itu kalimat yang panjang dan sulit, tetapi untunglah Siwon yang cepat belajar mengerti apa yang Bu Nunung katakan. “Jangan khawatir. Kami akan membantu menjaga barang-barang kalian.”

Dasar tuan muda, sikapnya selalu saja berhasil bikin orang luluh dan menurut. Orang-orang yang semula tidak mau dievakuasi, gara-gara kilauan Siwon, jadi mau dievakuasi dan mempercayakan barang-barang mereka pada para personel yang tinggal di situ.

Hujan masih terus turun. Kini, tinggal para personel SuJu sajalah penghuni bantaran kali yang belum dievakuasi oleh perahu karet. Mereka selalu ketinggalan perahu karet yang datang karena sibuk menyelamatkan barang-barang tetangga yang hanyut dibawa sungai (bukan nyolong lho, ini benar-benar menyelamatkan). Air sudah merendam mereka setinggi dada. Belum tampak tanda-tanda perahu penyelamat. “Oh, kenapa mereka lama sekali? Airnya sudah setinggi ini....” gumam Yesung cemas. Tangan si tukang sayur bertaut dengan tangan Ryeowook yang berkali-kali hampir terpeleset. Sang _‘art of voice’_ tidak mau adik kesayangannya hanyut.

“Mungkin, perahu karet yang ada tidak cukup, _Hyeong_ , jadi kita tidak terangkut...” Suara Ryeowook terdengar bergetar karena tak kuat terkena hembusan dingin. Mengingat banyaknya warga yang tinggal di bantaran kali, hal itu masuk akal juga.

“Be-benarkah itu? Kita bisa tenggelam di sini!!” Kyuhyun langsung memucat. Melihat adiknya yang mulai lelah dan takut, Leeteuk segera memutar otak. Tercetuslah sebuah ide dan dia segera mencari alat yang ia perlukan untuk mewujudkan idenya. “Ketemu!” Leeteuk bersusah-payah mengangkat sebuah tangga portabel (itu loh, tangga yang bisa dipakai buat naik ke atap kalau mau betulin genteng), “Semuanya, cari atap yang cukup kokoh! Kita naik ke sana sampai regu penolong datang!!”

* * *

Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu sejak tetes hujan pertama turun, yang jelas sudah lama sekali, tetapi hujan masih deras. Di atas atap yang cukup kokoh, 13 pemuda berlindung dari hujan dengan pakaian seadanya. Beberapa dari mereka tidur bersandar di bahu kawannya selagi menunggu giliran jaga. Memang karena tadi Siwon sudah berjanji akan menjaga barang-barang tetangga-tetangga mereka, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk mengatur giliran jaga.

“Wow... Banjir di Indonesia menyeramkan sekali...” Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tak percaya bahwa pemukiman di bantaran Kali Kamal itu sudah terendam semua, “Seperti kolam renang raksasa saja.”

“Kolam pemancingan raksasa,” Donghae meralat saat ia mengambil sehelai kaus putih yang mengapung dekat atap dengan bantuan ranting panjang, “Lihat, aku dapat satu lagi!” Memulung benar-benar bisa dilakukan di mana saja, itu pelajaran yang ditarik oleh Fishy dari banjir.

“Jangan cuma memancing barang-barang saja, Hae _-ah_. Pancingkan ikan untuk kita makan!” Heechul kembali berkomentar tajam, merusak mood Donghae. “Kalau aku dapat ikan, pasti sudah kutunjukkan dari tadi dengan bangga, Heechul- _hyeong_!”

“Tapi kita ‘kan tak punya korek api. Hujan pun masih deras,” Kibum muncul dengan komentar pintar yang diucapkan dengan setengah mengantuk, “Kita tak bisa membakar ikan.”

Donghae langsung memasang wajah kemenangan (tetapi sesaat kemudian cemberut gara-gara Kibum mau membakar teman satu spesiesnya), sedangkan Heechul memasang tampang seperti cowok yang baru dikhianati ceweknya.

 Tiba-tiba, Donghae merasa ada sesuatu yang merosot dari tangannya. Dia menoleh dan... “Whoaa!” Segera ditahannya tangan Eunhyuk yang hampir jatuh dari atap dan mengembalikan kawannya itu ke posisi tidur semula. Memang harusnya Donghae yang terjaga menahan badan Eunhyuk yang tidak stabil, tetapi gara-gara memancing, dia jadi meninggalkan Eunhyuk. “Haaah.... Kenapa sih kau tak bisa diam di tempat? Dasar badan lentur...” Donghae menahan kawannya yang terlelap supaya tidak jatuh lagi. Yang diajak bicara tidak membalas; Eunhyuk yang sudah tidur susah diusik.

“Kasihan kau. Untung, Ryeowook anak yang manis.” Yesung tersenyum jahil pada Donghae, yang langsung membalas dengan _death glare_. Ryeowook memang tidak banyak tingkah; dia tertidur kelelahan di bahu Yesung. Sungmin tersenyum. _Adikku juga manis_ , batinnya, lalu membetulkan posisi Kyuhyun yang tertidur di bahunya supaya lebih nyaman. Suara napas Kyu yang teratur membuat Sungmin lega karena penyakit paru-paru Kyu tidak kambuh.

“Sudahlah kalian berdua. Setidaknya yang tertidur di sebelah kalian tidak seberat anak ini.” Heechul menunjuk Hangeng yang kepalanya bersandar di bahu si Cinderella. Yesung, Sungmin, dan Donghae terkikik pelan. “Memangnya siapa yang tadi menggeser posisi di sebelah Hangeng- _hyeong_? ‘Kan Heechul- _hyeong_ sendiri.” bisik Donghae pada Sungmin yang mukanya mulai memerah gara-gara menahan tawanya. Hangeng sebelumnya tidur dengan menekuk lutut dan menelungkupkan wajahnya, posisi yang stabil, tetapi Heechul pikir posisi itu sangat melelahkan. Jadi, saat Hangeng sudah lelap, Heechul memposisikan kepala Hangeng di atas bahunya supaya ada tempat bersandar.

“Kalian tidak mengasihaniku? Shindong yang paling berat di sini!” Kangin, untuk kesekian kalinya, membetulkan posisi tidur si gembul itu. Dia sangat bingung bagaimana supaya badan berat Shindong tetap stabil di landasan miring. Kibum tersenyum geli, lalu membetulkan sebagian jaket yang sedikit tersingkap supaya Siwon tidak kebasahan (tiap-tiap pasangan ini memang berlindung di bawah satu jaket). Dia juga bingung menjaga Siwon, yang jauh lebih besar darinya, supaya tidak jatuh sekaligus tetap terlelap nyaman di sebelahnya. Sedikit banyak, ia memiliki kesamaan masalah dengan Heechul dan Kangin, tetapi Kibum tidak protes. Siwon sudah menjaganya sejak pertama ia jadi bagian Super Junior, jadi sekarang gilirannya.

“Mestinya Leeteuk- _hyeong_ saja yang tidur di sebelahku. Dia ‘kan ringan, tapi dia tidak mau tidur barang sedikit saja.” keluh Kangin, lalu menatap malaikat jadi-jadian yang duduk memeluk lutut di sebelah kiri Heechul. Wajah Leeteuk tersembunyi di balik lutut, hanya kelihatan matanya sedikit karena tertutup poni. Matanya masih terbuka. Dia terlihat lesu sekali. “ _Hyeong_?” Kangin memanggil, volumenya lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Baru Leeteuk mengangkat wajah dan menoleh pada Kangin. “Ah, eh, ya? Ada apa?”

Kangin, Yesung, dan Sungmin ,yang berada di kiri sang _leader_ , kaget ketika melihat mata Leeteuk merah sekali tanda kantuk yang sangat. “ _Hyeong_ , kau mengantuk?” tanya mereka di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Leeteuk cepat mengusap-usap matanya dan tersenyum lemah. “Tidak. Kenapa?”

“Matamu merah, _Hyeong_. Tidak apa-apa, kau tidur saja. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk mengambil dua giliran jaga sekaligus.” Kangin membujuk ‘istri’nya, tetapi Leeteuk keukeuh ingin tetap terjaga.

“ _Hyeong_ , kau bangun paling pagi dari kami semua, jadi kau pasti mengantuk ‘kan?” sambung Donghae iba. Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. “Aku tidak apa-ap—eh?”

Leeteuk kaget ketika Heechul menyampirkan tangan di bahunya. “ _Ahjussi_ , kau itu sudah tua, mengerti? Angin dingin bisa membuatmu tambah keriput dan lebih cepat mati! Makanya, cepat tidur!”

Whoa, sebuah kalimat yang menusuk dari Heechul. Leeteuk sampai terjajar mundur. “Baik, baik, aku akan tidur. Tidak usah marah padaku.” Leeteuk menelungkupkan kepala seluruhnya dan memejamkan mata. Hening beberapa saat.

“Hei,  jangan berkata kasar begitu pada Leeteuk- _hyeong_. Dia itu perasa.”

Heechul diam mendengar kalimat Yesung. Dia sadar kesalahannya, tetapi Leeteuk tidak akan menurut kalau tidak dikerasi. Kalau mementingkan anggota lain secara berlebihan sampai melupakan batas fisik sendiri, itu keterlaluan namanya. Iya ‘kan? Heechul menguatkan sedikit tangannya di bahu sang _leader_ untuk menahan tubuh yang lelah itu, mengungkapkan maaf tanpa kata-kata.

Rupanya, karena kelelahan yang sangat, Leeteuk terlelap hanya dalam beberapa menit saja setelah memejamkan mata. Dua tangannya yang memeluk lutut sedikit demi sedikit melonggar dan tampaklah wajah yang ia sembunyikan. Begitu Kangin, Yesung, Sungmin dan Donghae melihat wajah tirus itu, mereka langsung menunjuk Heechul. “Oooooo, kau membuatnya menangis, _Hyeong_....” kata mereka bersamaan dengan volume pelan. Kibum yang duduk jauh dari Leeteuk bergeser sedikit untuk mengamati wajah Leeteuk dengan lebih jelas. Ternyata, wajah itu sudah dihiasi beberapa guris air mata. _Leeteuk-_ hyeong _memang perasa.... Heechul-_ hyeong _‘kan cuma mengerjainya saja,_ Kibum kecil geli bercampur kasihan pada kakaknya. Di balik sikap cerianya selama ini, ternyata tetap ada sisi lemah dari Park Jungsoo dewasa.

“Iya, iya, aku akan minta maaf...” Heechul berkata pada adik-adiknya dengan nada enggan, tetapi ketika dia berbisik pada Leeteuk, nadanya melembut. “Maafkan aku, _Hyeong_... Aku menyesal sudah mengatakan hal yang kejam. Kau memang tua, tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan kalah hanya karena angin dingin. Kau jauh lebih kuat dari yang kukatakan tadi karena selama ini, kau sudah banyak berjuang dan menang. Tetaplah kuat dan jangan bosan-bosan jadi _leader_ kami.”

Heechul menguatkan sedikit lagi tangannya di bahu pemuda yang terlelap itu. “Kami semua selalu ada jika kau butuh kami.”

Kangin, yang duduk paling dekat dengan sang _leader_ , juga menyampirkan tangannya di bahu Leeteuk. Tangan Kangin dan Heechul bersilangan di balik punggung malaikat itu, menyokong sang _leader_ bersama-sama.

“Yaah, aku jadi memegangi dua orang lagi, deh...” desah Heechul.

* * *

Della dan Cleo _-eonni_ nya sedang berbaring memandang langit-langit kamar Cleo _-eonni_. OK, ada 11 orang yang mirip anggota SuJu di sekitar mereka. Dua orang terakhir yang mereka lihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri adalah penjual bak karet keliling. Mereka mirip Leeteuk dan Kangin. Sekarang, Della nggak mau buang tempo. Dia nggak perlu menunggu dua sisanya untuk muncul.

“Cleo _-eonni_ , tau nggak kira-kira ke mana kita harus nyari mereka?” Della bingung. Hatinya diselimuti rasa kasihan pada 13 orang itu. Kok bisa sampai terdampar di sini dalam keadaan mengenaskan begitu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Della dan Cleo _-eonni_ memang ELF baru, tetapi mereka tentu saja iba pada idola mereka yang dalam keadaan hancur lebur. Mereka pingin membantu.

Cleo _-eonni_ hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. “Coba tadi kita berhasil ngikutin Leeteuk- _oppa_ sama Kangin- _oppa,_ ya... tapi tadi hujan lebat banget, sih.... Mereka menghilangnya cepet banget, lagi.”

Terrt, terrt!

Della segera mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Di layar ponselnya tertulis, _‘Nabilah - incoming call’_. Della memencet tombol hijau dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang hitam miliknya ke telinga. “Halo, assalamualaikum.”

“Waalaikumsalam! Della, Dellaaa!! _Big news_!!!!”

Della menghela napas panjang. Kalau Nabilah sudah panik begitu, ini pasti ada hubungannya sama orang-orang itu... lagi. “Apa? Kamu liat orang mirip Shindong _-oppa_ sama Heechul _-oppa_?”

“Kagak, bukan cuma mereka berdua! Lengkap... 13 orang... ada di posko korban banjir!!!”

Della langsung terduduk dari tidurnya, mengagetkan Cleo _-eonni_ sampai si pembantu ikut terlonjak kaget. “Sumpah??”

“Iyeeee! Tadi, gue ke posko banjir, mau ketemu Nyak,” ibu Nabilah anggota tim SAR, “Pas gue nyampe di sono, Nyak belon balik. Gue tunggu-tungguin... eh, gak taunya Nyak balik dengan mereka!!! Kata Nyak, mereka korban banjir terakhir yang dievakuasi dari wilayah Kali Kamal. Lu ngerti gak Kali Kamal? Perahu karet jumlahnya dikit banget ‘kan, jadi Nyak kudu ngantri dulu pas mau ke Kali Kamal lagi. Waktu Nyak dateng, mereka udah ketiduran di atas genteng gara-gara semua rumah pada tenggelem!! Kebayang gak tuh?? Aduh, kasian banget sih Leeteuk _-oppa_ sama _dongsaengdeul_ nya! Tapi masih untung deh mereka kagak nyangsang di puhun!!”

Della dan Cleo _-eonni_ ternganga. Suara Nabilah cukup keras tanpa perlu _loudspeaker_ , jadi Cleo _-eonni_ juga bisa mendengar apa yang gadis Betawi itu bicarakan. Kali Kamal? _Oh my_.

 


	7. 'Siapa Tak Kenal Dia?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orang Indonesia tidak kenal Super Junior, tetapi kalau ada satu ELF saja mendapati salah satu personel di jalan (sekalipun dengan pakaian kumal), maka mereka akan bernyanyi, 'Siapa tak kenal dia?' seperti penyanyi zaman dulu.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Banjir akhirnya surut. Para personel SuJu kembali ke _dorm_ bambu mereka. Begitu mereka masuk, rumah mereka telah berubah menjadi tempat sampah. “Donghae!!” Kangin, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk langsung menoleh pada si ikan, “Kalau mau memulung, sampahnya jangan diletakkan di rumah!”

“Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!!” Donghae membela diri.

“Ini pasti sampah yang ada di sungai depan rumah. Karena sungainya meluap, jadi sampahnya masuk,” duga Siwon, mencoba membela si ikan, “Ayo kita bersihkan.”

Hari pertama dari posko korban banjir dihabiskan untuk membersihkan gubuk.

“Tunggu dulu,” Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya, “Sampah-sampah ini harus dibuang ke mana, ya?”

“Tentu saja keluar.” timpal Kyuhyun. Dia juga dapat giliran menyapu.

“Tapi kalau kita buang ke sungai itu, saat banjir dan sungainya meluap, sampah-sampah itu akan masuk lagi ke dalam rumah. Kita jadi repot kalau harus membersihkannya lagi.”

Rasional. Kyuhyun ikut berhenti menyapu. “Benar juga. Kalau begitu, kita kumpulkan saja dulu sampahnya, setelah itu dibuang ke tempat pembuangan sampah besar di mana Hae- _hyeong_ biasa bekerja. Aaah, repot sekali kalau harus berjalan lagi....”

“Ya, apa boleh buat, karena di sini tidak ada mobil pengangkut sampah, kita harus berjalan sedikit jauh jika tidak mau lebih repot di kemudian hari.”

“Biar kami bantu mengumpulkan sampahnya.” Yesung dan Sungmin siap dengan keranjang rotan bekas yang mereka pinjam dari tetangga sebagai pengki. Setelah semua sampah terkumpul, para pemuda itu memasukkan sampah-sampah mereka di dalam kantong plastik besar dan mengikatnya. Tugas selanjutnya adalah membersihkan rumah dari lumpur, membetulkan atap yang sudah miring dan goyah, juga menegakkan kembali tiang kayu penyangga gubuk supaya gubuk mereka tetap kuat. Melelahkan memang, tetapi mereka selalu berhasil menemukan candaan dalam deraan rasa lelah itu.

“Yap, selesai!!!! Fuh, aku lelah sekali.....” Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding bambu gubuknya.

“Belum. Kita harus membawa sampah ini ke tempat penampungan sampah tempat Hae bekerja, baru pekerjaan kita bisa dibilang selesai.” Eunhyuk mengangkat kresek-kresek hitam besar berisi sampah dari dalam rumah mereka. Kyuhyun mendesah keras, “Aaaah, _Hyeong_ , kenapa bukan kau saja yang pergi? Aku lelah dan ingin berbaring seharian!”

“Kau....”

“Sudah, sudah. Biar aku saja yang membuang sampahnya, kalau begitu. Kau istirahat saja, Kyu.” Sungmin mengambil kresek-kresek di tangan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun nyengir lebar penuh kemenangan. “Terima kasih, _Hyeong_.... Aku menyayangimu!!” katanya pada Sungmin. Pemuda ikal itu mengambil kasur yang sudah kering setelah dijemur cukup lama di halaman dengan bantuan Donghae dan membawanya masuk ke gubuk. Dari dalam gubuk terdengar, “Horee, akhirnya bisa tidur!” dan bunyi ‘buk!’ yang keras. Rupanya, Donghae dan Kyuhyun ngebet pingin tidur siang dari tadi. Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas panjang. “Mereka tidak bisa diharapkan sama sekali.”

Sungmin tertawa. “Biarkan saja. Mereka ‘kan sudah lelah. Ayo, kita buang sampah-sampah ini ke tempat pembuangan akhir.”

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hendak berlalu dari tempat itu ketika mereka melihat sungai di depan mereka yang penuh sampah. Hening, tak satupun dari mereka beranjak karena perhatian mereka tersedot pada tempat itu. “Rumah kita memang sudah bersih, tapi sungai itu masih sangat....”

“Aku tahu,” Sungmin menyela kata-kata Eunhyuk, “Ayo kita beritahu Teukie- _hyeong_ supaya kita ber-13 bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk tempat ini.”

Eunhyuk mengangguk. “Tempat ini sudah memberikan banyak pelajaran bagi kita, jadi sekarang saatnya kita menunjukkan rasa terima kasih kita.”

* * *

Di suatu siang lain yang cerah...

“Ayo!!! Ambil lebih banyak lagi!!! Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal!”

“Baik!!!”

“Kita harus buat sungai ini jauh lebih bersih!!!”

“Siap!!! _Fighting_!!!!”

Para warga yang menonton perlombaan dari tepi sungai bersorak semakin riuh saat mendengar jargon-jargon dalam bahasa Korea yang diucapkan Shindong. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan, tetapi karena 13 pemuda itu tampak bersemangat menyahuti ucapan Shindong, para warga juga ikut semangat. Para _member_ yang kebagian tugas mengambil sampah dengan cepat membersihkan sungai sebersih-bersihnya, sementara _member_ sisanya mendayung rakit kayu yang mereka naiki.

Di lajur lain, sebuah rakit yang lebih panjang melaju sama cepat dengan rakit milik SuJu. “Jangan mau kalah sama abang-abang cantik itu!!! Mereka cuma ber-13, kita ber-25! Dayung lebih keras! Bersihkan lebih banyak!!!” teriak seorang anak perempuan, mungkin baru kelas 5 atau 6 SD.  Dia berdiri di bagian depan rakit untuk menyemangati 24 anak lainnya. Anak-anak yang berusia sekitar 10-15 tahun itu dengan semangat menjawab, “Okeee, bos!!” Mereka makin cepat mengambil sampah yang terapung di lajur mereka. Rakit mereka juga melaju lebih cepat supaya mereka bisa mengalahkan lawan mereka.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menyampaikan ide untuk membersihkan sungai kepada Leeteuk. Setelah ide itu disampaikan oleh Leeteuk pada semua _member_ , mereka setuju untuk membuat sebuah rakit besar yang digunakan untuk menyusuri sungai. Itu akan memudahkan mereka mengambil sampah-sampah yang ada di tengah sungai. Tiga belas orang itu kemudian sibuk membuat rakit. Tak disangka, kesibukan mereka itu menarik perhatian anak-anak yang tinggal di sekitar situ. Anak-anak itu tentu saja penasaran karena mereka tak pernah melihat rakit sepanjang itu. Ketika ditanya untuk apa, para _member_ menjawab untuk membersihkan sampah di sungai. Anak-anak itu langsung berbinar. Mereka tidak pernah menyusuri Kali Kamal naik rakit untuk senang-senang; hanya saat evakuasi banjir mereka bisa ‘berlayar’. Anak-anak yang antusias langsung bilang ingin ikut menyusuri sungai. Para _member_ SuJu tentu saja bingung karena rakit mereka tak akan cukup. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun bilang anak-anak itu harus membuat rakit sendiri kalau mau menyusuri sungai sama-sama.

Seminggu kemudian, anak-anak itu muncul dengan sebuah rakit super panjang yang entah kapan dan bagaimana dibuatnya. Mereka menantang SuJu untuk bertanding ala perahu naga sambil sekalian membersihkan sungai. Kaget, tak percaya, tetapi tertarik, akhirnya SuJu menerima tantangan itu. Terwujudlah perlombaan rakit antara anak-anak bantaran kali versus SuJu. Acara ini lumayan menarik animo warga, sampai-sampai Ketua RT diundang untuk memberikan sambutan di pembukaan acara.

“Wah, gawat!!! Kita akan keduluan anak-anak itu!” Ryeowook terbelalak melihat gerakan anak-anak yang semakin berapi-api.

“Jangan menyerah, Wookie- _hyeong_!! Kita memang ber-13, tapi kita lebih kuat dari mereka! Ayo, cepat ambil sampahnya!” Kyuhyun membersihkan sungai dengan lebih bersemangat. Segala yang berbau pertandingan dan permainan memang selalu menarik perhatian pemuda satu ini.

“Itu benar! Apa gunanya kita ke _gym_ jika kita kalah dari anak-anak SD itu? Ingat harga dirimu, Wookie!” Kangin mengusap keringatnya yang berleleran, lalu segera kembali mendayung.

Pernah nonton satu iklan sirup merk ternama di mana banyak anak mendayung perahu naga dengan penuh semangat untuk memenangkan pertandingan? Nah, gambaran pertandingan rakit ini hampir sama seperti itu. Bedanya dua. Satu, _setting_ nya lebih kotor. Dua, semangatnya lebih membara.

Garis finish sudah tampak di depan mata (niat banget nggak sih, lomba beginian aja sampai ada panitianya lho buat masangin garis finishnya). Dua tim yang tenaganya sudah setipis jembatan _shirath_[1] itu kembali bersemangat seiring semakin dekatnya tali rafia tipis warna hijau yang menandakan akhir perjalanan mereka.

“Ayo, semuanya!!! _Finish_ sudah di depan mata!! Dayung lebih kuaaat!!!”

“Temen-temen, jangan biarkan abang-abang cantik itu menang!! Ayo semangaaat!!”

Tepuk sorak para penonton semakin cetar membahana dari pinggir sungai. Ada yang mendukung anak-anak mereka, ada juga yang mendukung para pemuda sipit.

Tes! Tali rafia akhirnya putus!! Siapakah yang jadi pemenang?

“Horeeeeee!!!!!” Para _member_ SuJu bersorak sangat kencang menunjukkan kegembiraan. Anak-anak yang menjadi lawan mereka dibuat bingung saat melihat euforia abang-abang cantik itu. “Bang,” bisik cewek yang jadi penyemangat tim pada abangnya yang mendayung paling depan, “Bukannya tadi yang menang kita, ya?”

“Iya, gue juga bingung,” pemuda kelas 3 SMP itu menggaruk kepalanya, lalu berkata pada tim lawan, “Bang, bang, tim saya lho yang menang, bukan tim abang...”

Leeteuk tetap memasang wajah ceria. “Iya, makanya kami senang.” jawabnya santai.

“Kenapa kalian tidak bersorak? Kalian tidak suka menang, ya?” tanya Shindong, “Ayo bersorak!!”

Anak-anak yang awalnya bingung sedikit demi sedikit mulai tersenyum, lalu perlahan tertawa dan akhirnya menyorakkan kemenangan. Pembawa acara (acara beginian juga ada MCnya lho, teman-teman), yang sempat bingung juga, akhirnya mengumumkan pemenang resmi lomba itu, “Ya, pemenang pertandingan rakit di Kali Kamal antara tim Junior dan tim Doa Ibu adalah tim Doa Ibu!!! Beri tepuk tangan meriah!!!!”

Pertandingan ditutup dengan pemberian hadiah kepada anak-anak (yang berupa makanan-makanan kecil dan buku tulis). Anak-anak menerimanya dengan bahagia dan rasa terima kasih. Hadiah itu disiapkan pengurus desa dengan uang sendiri, bukan kas desa (jadi nggak korupsi), ditambah sedikit uang yang sudah disisihkan SuJu untuk hadiah itu. Di perlombaan ini, para personel tidak mengharapkan hadiah apa-apa, toh mereka melakukannya dengan tulus untuk warga bantaran kali. Akan tetapi, berhubung anak-anak di desa itu ikut bertanding, para personel berniat memberikan hadiah tambahan. Walaupun begitu, di pertandingan ini, para personel SuJu tetap mengerahkan kekuatan, sehingga anak-anak yang jadi lawan mereka bisa merasakan kemenangan yang manis.

“Terima kasih, mas-mas ini sudah bersusah-payah membuat acara seperti ini untuk kami. Karena pertandingan ini, anak-anak kami jadi tumbuh semangatnya. Sebelumnya, kami tak pernah melihat anak-anak kami sesenang tadi.” Para pengurus desa berterima kasih kepada 13 pemuda inovator itu. Personel-personel yang tidak mengerti Bahasa Indonesia mendorong-dorong Leeteuk sedikit ke depan karena tak mengerti bagaimana harus menanggapi para pemimpin desa. Leeteuk, yang sudah cukup mumpuni dalam hal ini, menanggapi dengan wibawa, “Kami juga senang karena kami bisa membantu. Bukankah sekarang sungai lebih bersih?”

“Benar. Oleh karena itu, untuk ke depannya, kami akan sering mengadakan acara ini untuk warga, supaya warga juga sadar untuk membersihkan sungai ini. Sekali lagi, saya berterima kasih pada mas-mas semua.”

“Tidak, Anda tak perlu berterima kasih. Kamilah yang harus berterima kasih karena desa sudah menerima kami.” Leeteuk mengeluarkan senyum _angelic_ nya yang khas. Kemudian, ke-13 orang itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara serentak. Menerima sikap hormat yang begitu dalam dari personel SuJu, para pengurus desa jadi semakin menghargai pendatang-pendatang aneh yang entah dari mana asalnya itu.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang menekan tombol ‘ _stop’_ pada _handicam_ miliknya. Ia sudah selesai merekam pertandingan perahu naga antara SuJu dengan anak-anak bantaran kali. “Kita lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan video ini,” gadis berambut pendek itu menoleh pada dua orang di belakangnya, “Yuk, Cleo _-eonni_ , Nabilah, kita mulai kekacauan di dunia maya.”

* * *

Video pertandingan rakit di Kali Kamal yang menunjukkan wajah 13 anak muda itu menimbulkan kehebohan di kalangan publik Korea dan ELF seluruh dunia. YouTube menjadi _web_ paling sering dikunjungi karena video yang berjudul ‘ _Super Junior in Rafting Race Live from Kali Kamal’_ itu. _Viewers_ video itu bahkan bisa melebihi video musisi-musisi Barat yang terkenal. Di jejaring sosial apapun, terutama Facebook yang sudah mulai tenar di kalangan anak muda, video 13 pemuda kumal yang sedang membersihkan sungai itu menjadi perbincangan hangat. Kemudian, berita itu merebak ke ranah yang lebih besar: pertelevisian Korea. Tak butuh waktu lama, berita itu akhirnya sampai di ranah pertelevisian seluruh dunia, walaupun tidak menjadi _top 10 news_ , tak terkecuali Indonesia.

Saat itu, di salah satu sudut Kota Jakarta, Kyuhyun baru saja selesai memarkir kendaraan terakhir yang masuk kantor. Kyu menerima bayarannya dari si pemilik mobil. Dia kemudian tersenyum sesaat setelah orang berjas yang menaiki mobil itu masuk ke kantor. “Akhirnya, pekerjaan pagi ini selesai. Haah, rasanya capek sekali...” Kyuhyun duduk di depan kantor satpam mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya. Bapak-bapak satpam di dalam yang sedang asyik bercengkerama tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Televisi menyala begitu saja tanpa ditonton untuk meramaikan suasana.  Kyuhyun mencuri lihat ke dalam. Dia merasa nama Super Junior disebut-sebut dalam berita di televisi. Dia terbelalak ketika melihat dirinya serta 12 orang kakaknya dalam layar kaca, mendayung rakit dan mengambil sampah. _Itu ‘kan pertandingan rakit dua minggu yang lalu?! Bagaimana bisa masuk televisi? Tidak ada yang mengundang staf stasiun televisi ke sana!,_ batin Kyu.

 _‘Inilah video amatir yang terpilih hari ini, diunggah di YouTube oleh pemilik akun ELFina13. Video ini menunjukkan aksi 13 orang pemuda yang memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan 13 personel Super Junior,_ idol group _Korea yang dikabarkan menghilang dari dunia musik sejak divakumkan oleh manajemen mereka. Video ini menggemparkan para fans Super Junior di seluruh dunia dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu. Apakah benar mereka adalah para personel Super Junior seperti yang disebutkan dalam video ini, ataukah ini hanya rekayasa semata?’_

Kyu menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Dia dan 12 orang lainnya benar-benar terancam bahaya. Video itu menimbulkan kehebohan para ELF dunia dan jika orang SM melihat ini, maka.....

“Lho, Mas Kyu sudah selesai markirnya? Masuk aja, Mas!” panggil salah satu satpam yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Kyu di luar pos. Kyu, yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dipanggil, tersenyum tidak enak pada para satpam itu. Dia melangkah pelan memasuki pos satpam ketika.... “Hahahaha, orang yang ndayung rakit di situ kok mirip Mas Kyu, ya?”

Glk!! Kyu mengutuk _channel_ berita yang tidak juga menghapuskan wajahnya dan kakak-kakaknya dari layar kaca, hingga salah satu satpam mengenali wajahnya di antara para pendayung rakit itu. “B-begitu ya, Pak?” Kyu tertawa gugup, lalu mundur satu langkah, “Maaf, Pak... Saya mau pergi sebentar, permisi....”

Kyu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, mohon pamit, dan secepat kilat berlari menjauhi pos.

 _Aaaah,_ eotteoke _?! Ini benar-benar gawat! Aku harus cepat beritahu Teukie-_ hyeong _saat pulang!!_

Sementara itu, Yesung berkeliling kompleks perumahan, menjajakan sayur seperti biasa. Cleo _-eonni_ ada di antara para pembeli sayur dan sekarang gilirannya membayar. “Ini Mas, sop-sopan aja, biasa.” katanya sambil menyerahkan apa yang dibelinya untuk dibungkus kertas koran dan kresek oleh Yesung, sekaligus menyerahkan uang pas untuk membayar. Yesung dengan sigap membungkus buncis  belanjaan Cleo _-eonni_ dengan kertas koran, tetapi dia sangat terkejut begitu matanya menangkap wajah Leeteuk- _hyeong_ nya tersayang di kertas koran itu. Dengan gerakan samar, ia mengambil potongan kertas koran yang lain dan menggunakannya sebagai pembungkus. “Terima kasih.” Ia menyerahkan belanjaan Cleo _-eonni_ dan mengangguk sopan saat menerima uang dari wanita muda itu, berusaha bersikap sopan. Cleo _-eonni_ berlalu dalam tawa tertahan. _Rencana Non Della benar-benar berhasil_ , batinnya, _Yesung-oppa pasti kaget lihat SuJu masuk koran!_

Setelah semua pembeli pulang, Yesung mengayuh pergi. Tangan kirinya gemetar memegang selembar potongan kertas koran yang memuat foto Super Junior di pertandingan rakit. Foto yang cukup besar itu membuat Yesung yakin bahwa berita ditemukannya orang-orang ‘mirip Super Junior’ sedang _hit_. Padahal, Super Junior itu sesuatu yang asing di Indonesia, tetapi berita mereka sudah tersebar juga di sini. Kalau di Indonesia saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana di Korea Selatan, tempat asal mereka? _Ya Tuhan.... Berita ini, berita ini pasti sudah jadi berita_ worldwide _!!_ , Yesung berdebar-debar membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini, _Kalau orang SM mencari kami ber-13 di sini, habislah sudah!!!!_

* * *

Sorenya...

“ _Hyeong_!!! Gawat!” Kyuhyun dan Yesung menyerbu masuk ke dalam gubuk, mencari Leeteuk. Yang dicari langsung menoleh pada mereka. Beberapa orang di ruangan itu juga ikut menoleh pada dua orang yang baru masuk. “Ada apa, Yesung, Kyu? Kenapa panik begitu?” tanya Leeteuk.

“I... ini...” Yesung menunjukkan potongan koran yang memuat foto Super Junior, “Kita... kita masuk koran! Aku tak begitu tahu apa isi beritanya, yang jelas kita masuk koran di Indonesia!”

Leeteuk menerima potongan koran dari Yesung dengan berdebar-debar. Itu memang foto mereka saat sedang mendayung rakit. Ia langsung berpikir, orang biasa yang mendayung rakit tidak mungkin mendapat sorotan seintens itu di media massa. Itu berarti satu: mereka tidak lagi dianggap sebagai ‘orang biasa’ di Indonesia. Mereka sudah dianggap sebagai orang luar biasa, _superstar_ , _idol group_ Korea yang baru bersinar bernama Super Junior.

“Iya, _Hyeong_! Ada orang yang merekam aksi kita saat pertandingan rakit, lalu meng _upload_ videonya di YouTube dan video itu langsung mendapat _viewers_ yang banyak. ELF dan orang SM pasti tahu kalau itu kita!” Kyuhyun menambahkan, bahunya naik turun karena kesulitan mengatur napas.

“Orang SM?! Tidak, mereka tidak boleh tahu kita di sini! _Hyeong_ , lakukan sesuatu!”

“Apa kita harus lari lagi? Tapi lari ke mana? Menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi saja susah!”

“Kita harus lakukan apa saja untuk menghindar dari kejaran orang-orang itu!”

Kepanikan menyeruak seketika di dalam gubuk bambu. Leeteuk mencoba untuk menenangkan _dongsaengdeul_ nya. “Kita harus tetap tenang. Memang nantinya kita harus berpindah, tapi untuk saat ini, kita masih belum bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hingga kita bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian baru, kita harus tetap bersikap biasa, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.” ucapnya dengan setengah berbisik pada semua _member_ yang ada di gubuk. Para personel mengangguk mengerti, pasrah dengan keadaan. Mereka hanya memiliki dua harapan: pertama, mereka berharap SM tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Kedua, kalaupun SM menemukan mereka, mereka harap SM mau memaafkan mereka dengan alasan yang dikemukakan Leeteuk sebelum mereka memutuskan kabur.

Tiba-tiba, pintu gubuk dibuka dengan keras. Tujuh orang yang ada di dalam gubuk sangat terkejut melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek menatap tajam ke arah mereka dengan manik hitamnya.

“ _Nuguseyo_?”

 

  


* * *

[1]Islam: jembatan serambut dibelah tujuh yang harus dilewati setiap manusia di akhirat; kalau terlalu banyak dosa, maka akan jatuh dari jembatan ini dan masuk neraka


	8. Super Show 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Show yang paling awal, tetapi unofficial, diselenggarakan di Indonesia.

“ _Nuguseyo_?” Della melontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih. Para personel  SuJu mengira bahwa Della adalah salah satu orang Korea yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka di bantaran Kali Kamal. Tergopoh-gopoh mereka menjawab dalam bahasa Korea sambil berlutut di depan Della. “M-maaf, Nona, kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud kabur dari kejaran orang-orang SM! Kami sungguh masih menyayangi pekerjaan kami di SM, tetapi mereka menyuruh kami untuk membayar sejumlah besar uang! Kami tidak bisa membayar, jadi kami bermaksud bersembunyi dulu sambil mengumpulkan uang di sini! Kami janji akan kembali, tetapi tolong jangan laporkan kami pada SM; kami mohon, Nona!”

Della mengerjap-ngerjap cepat. “T-tunggu, tunggu!” selanya dengan Bahasa Indonesia, lalu nyengir, “Aku nggak ngerti bahasa Korea sebanyak itu... Kalian bisa Bahasa Indonesia?”

Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mendesah penuh kelegaan. Ketakutan yang memenuhi benaknya perlahan hilang begitu tahu bahwa Della orang Indonesia. Walaupun begitu, kedatangan Della yang langsung bertanya ‘siapa kalian?’ itu pasti bukan tanpa latar belakang. Dengan sopan dan lembut, Leeteuk bertanya, “Maaf, Nona, sebelumnya tolong jelaskan dulu, siapa Nona ini?”

Della dibuat kagum dengan Bahasa Indonesia sang _leader_ yang cukup bagus untuk seorang Korea. _Sudah berapa lama mereka tinggal di sini sampai bisa Bahasa Indonesia sebagus itu?_ Itulah yang pertama kali terpikir oleh gadis berseragam putih abu-abu itu.

“Nggak mau,” Della menjawab dengan berani, “Kalian dulu yang jelaskan, kenapa kalian menyebut-nyebut nama SM dan Super Junior? Kalian juga tidak kelihatan seperti orang Indonesia! Kalian pasti....”

“Gue tau mereka itu sebenernya siapa, Del!”

Tiba-tiba, Nabilah menyerbu masuk gubuk. Tatapannya serius mengarah ke satu persatu wajah para personel di ruangan itu. Terakhir, tatapannya jatuh di manik cokelat Leeteuk. “Mereka itu Super Junior....”

Glk.

“.... _wannabe_.”

Kata terakhir Nabilah itu langsung membuat semuanya bergubrakan ria. “Nabil!!! Mereka itu Super Junior!!!” Della kontan memprotes sahabat berjilbabnya.

“Tapi Del.... Super Junior itu ada di Korea sekarang. Mereka ini sebenernya cuma beberapa gelintir ELF yang operasi plastik supaya wajah mereka jadi kayak Super Junior!”

“Mana mungkin ada orang oplas yang mukanya mirip banget begini? Ada tujuh orang lagi!”

“Tapi nggak mungkin juga ‘kan anak SuJu mau jadi orang miskin di tempat begini! Ya, gue yakin banget, mereka itu ELF yang baru oplas, terus duit mereka habis dan mereka dikejar-kejar _debt collector_ karena nggak bisa bayar!”

Perdebatan antara Della dan Nabilah ditengahi oleh Cleo _-eonni_. “Non Della, Non Nabilah, jangan bertengkar deh. Tadi, Leeteuk _-oppa_ bilang, dia dan teman-temannya menghindar dari kejaran orang SM karena mereka disuruh membayar sejumlah uang sama SM. Mereka nggak kuat mbayarnya. Jadilah, mereka pergi dan sembunyi di sini, gitu.”

Della dan Nabilah ternganga. “Cleo _-eonni_.... bisa bahasa Korea?!” Dua anak itu berteriak kaget. Cleo _-eonni_ mengangguk. “Ibu saya memang orang Jakarta, tapi terus kerja jadi TKI di Seoul dan dinikah orang sana, Non. Saya kecilnya di Korea sampai umur 7 tahun, terus diboyong ke Jakarta lagi habis itu, jadi ya... dikit-dikit saya ngerti bahasa Korea, Non.”

Itu sebuah fakta yang sangat mengejutkan. Selama 4 tahun Cleo _-eonni_ bekerja di rumahnya, Della nggak pernah tahu masa lalu pembantunya itu.

“Tapi... sekarang bukan itu yang penting,” Cleo _-eonni_ tertawa malu karena sudah mengekspos masa lalunya sendiri, lalu mengarahkan pandangnya pada Yesung dan Donghae, “ _U_ _lineun balo jeon-e mannan ?_ _Jigeum museun il-i iss-eossneunji malhae jusibsio._ _Naneun doum-eul wihae nolyeoghal geos-ibnida_[1].”

Yesung dan Donghae, yang memang pernah memiliki pengalaman singkat dengan Cleo _-eonni_ , tampak ragu. “ _D_ _angsin-eun joh-eun salam ijiman, ulineun wanjeonhi jigeum dangsin-eul sinloe hal su eobs-seubnida._[2]”

Cleo _-eonni_ mendesah. Memang nggak mungkin mempercayai seseorang yang mendobrak pintu rumah kalian secara tiba-tiba, ‘kan? Della sadar bahwa komunikasi antara Yesung, Donghae, dan Cleo _-eonni_ kurang berjalan baik dan itu gara-gara dirinya. Ditarik-tariknya lengan baju Cleo _-eonni_. “ _Eonni_ , mereka marah gara-gara aku dan Nabilah masuk sembarangan, ya?”

Nabilah jadi ikut-ikutan cemas. Dia cepat-cepat membungkuk minta maaf di depan para personel SuJu dan berkata, “Maafkan saya gara-gara bikin ulah.... _Joseungeyo....”_

Melihat sikap Della dan Nabilah yang berubah 1800, para personel tidak jadi mencurigai mereka. “Kau tak perlu minta maaf.” Kangin menghampiri Nabilah, berbicara dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Nabilah, yang sudah takut banget, tersenyum tipis waktu Kangin tersenyum hangat padanya. “Bener, nggak marah?”

“Tidak.” Kangin menggeleng.

“Ta-tapi.... kalian masih belum jawab pertanyaan kami yang tadi. Sebagai ELF, kami penasaran, apa kalian benar-benar Super Junior?” Della bersikeras, ketakutan yang tadi sempat timbul menghilang lagi.

ELF? Telinga para personel langsung berdiri mendengar itu.

Heechul maju dan memutuskan, “ _D_ _aleun hoewon ogileul gidalyeoya hamyeo, geu hue ulineun dangsin-ege modeun geos-eul allyeodeulibnida_.[3]”

Della dan Nabilah menoleh ke arah Cleo _-eonni_. Yang dipandang mengerti apa maksud nona-nona kecilnya. “Heechul _-oppa_ bilang kita harus nunggu semua _member_ ngumpul, baru deh mereka mau cerita semuanya.”

 

 

* * *

Sabtu malam waktu paling tepat untuk keluar rumah dan menikmati keindahan waktu senggang. Itulah mengapa Della, Cleo _-eonni_ , dan Nabilah dengan mudah mendapatkan izin untuk keluar rumah. Akan tetapi, saat ini, ketiga orang itu bukannya mau keluar untuk senang-senang. Mereka hendak mengorek informasi lebih jauh dari 13 pemuda kumal penghuni Kali Kamal yang sebenarnya adalah bakal idola yang mendunia.

Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Super Junior secara langsung dari sumbernya, Della, Cleo _-eonni_ , dan Nabilah jadi merasa bodoh sudah membuat kekacauan di YouTube. Mereka bolak-balik minta maaf karena membuat SuJu terancam diketemukan SM. Para personel SuJu tentu saja kaget waktu tahu ternyata tiga orang itulah yang sudah meng _upload_ video pertandingan mereka. Ada sedikit rasa kesal karena perbuatan tiga orang itu sudah membuat susah mereka semua, tetapi rupanya, para personel tidak ditakdirkan untuk jadi pemarah. Kalau dipikirkan lebih jauh, mungkin ini saatnya mereka ketahuan SM. Itulah takdir. Masih bagus ketahuannya gara-gara videonya di _upload_ Della, Cleo _-eonni_ , dan Nabilah. Video ‘kan masih mungkin hasil rekayasa dan memang nggak semua orang percaya dengan video unggahan Della itu. Coba kalau ada orang yang benar-benar kenal dekat dengan mereka, lalu dilaporkan ke Polri, terus Polri lapor ke Kepolisian Internasional yang membuat 13 orang itu dideportasi? Whoaa....

“Kalau memang itu keadaannya, kami para ELF akan berusaha untuk melindungi kalian! Kami akan bersinergi dengan penduduk desa bantaran kali supaya hutang kalian dianggap lunas oleh SM!” Della berkata dengan berapi-api, yang langsung diterjemahkan oleh Cleo _-eonni_ supaya para personel mengerti. Cleo _-eonni_ juga menambahkan, “Kami tahu mengumpulkan massa akan susah, tapi hitung-hitung, anggaplah kami sedang menebus dosa kami!”

Api keberanian dan rasa ingin melindungi dari tiga ELF ini membuat semua personel terharu. Yang paling awal menangis tentu saja Ryeowook. “Awalnya, kupikir.... Nona adalah orang yang pemarah,” pernyataan Ryeowook ini mengacu pada pengalamannya dengan Della di bus, “....tetapi, ternyata... Nona sangat perhatian pada kami... Terima kasih banyak...”

Della, yang baru mendengar terjemahan kalimat Ryeo-chan dari Cleo _-eonni_ , mengusap-usap tengkuknya malu. Dia ingat pernah memarahi Ryeowook dan Kibum gara-gara _soundtrack_ ‘ _Get Married’_ yang terdengar dangdut banget itu. Padahal ‘kan bagus, orang Korea menyanyikan lagu khas Indonesia, jadi musik dangdut nggak punah dimakan zaman, tetapi Della malah memarahi mereka.

Sebelum tiga gadis kita pulang, semua personel SuJu, Della, Cleo _-eonni_ , dan Nabilah menemui Bu Nunung. Mereka menceritakan apa-apa saja yang sudah mereka ceritakan sebelumnya di _dorm_ bambu, supaya jika terjadi apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan itu di bantaran kali, setidaknya ada satu orang yang mengerti duduk perkaranya. Bu Nunung awalnya kaget dengan fakta bahwa mereka ber-13 adalah (calon) _superstar_ , tetapi setelah mengetahui kenapa mereka ada di sini, _ahjumma dorm_ itu tidak ragu lagi untuk membantu. “Kalau ada orang-orang jahat yang mau ndemo kalian di sini supaya mau mbayar hutang, saya pasti langsung mengerahkan semua warga bantaran Kali Kamal untuk melawan! Mas-mas ini sudah banyak membantu desa, sekarang giliran kami yang membantu kalian!!”

* * *

Hari berikutnya.

Pagi-pagi buta, Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan sudah dibangunkan oleh keributan di luar gubuk. “Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ada yang berisik, sih?” Heechul bangkit sambil memijat-mijat bahunya yang pegal. Hari sebelumnya, ia bekerja cukup keras, jadi dia mengharapkan banyak istirahat pagi ini.

Hangeng mengusap-usap matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk, lalu mengintip ke luar melalui celah dinding bambu. Mata sipitnya langsung melebar. Agak jauh dari gubuk mereka, sudah ada bentrok antara warga desa dan... ELF?! “Mereka itu... Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Apa mereka ELF Indonesia?”

 “Aku tak yakin, tapi mereka kelihatannya marah sekali. Apa kemarahan mereka itu karena kita bersembunyi dari mereka?” duga Siwon.

“Bisa jadi. Yang jelas, saat ini kita tak bisa keluar. Suasana akan semakin kacau kalau kita menunjukkan diri di hadapan mereka.” kata Leeteuk.

“Tapi kalau kita diam saja di sini, maka bentrokan di luar akan terus berlangsung, _Hyeong_. Warga akan terluka. Kita harus menghentikannya!” Kyuhyun protes, walaupun ia tahu Leeteuk ada benarnya. Kalau mereka keluar dari gubuk, kerumunan akan semakin menggila. Mereka tahu bagaimana ELF jika sudah bertemu sang idola.

“Tunggu. Kenapa tiba-tiba... mereka berhenti? Bentrokannya berhenti!” Eunhyuk maju untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi di luar. Para ELF dan warga desa membuka barisan. Seorang pria berjas tampak berjalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Bu Nunung menghadapi pria itu. Seorang wanita yang berdiri di samping pria berjas itu—mungkin _translater_ —berbicara dengan Bu Nunung untuk membantu si pria berjas berkomunikasi. “Siapa pria itu?” Eunhyuk maju sedikit lagi untuk melihat lebih jelas, tetapi... gubraaak! “Whoaaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan semuanya mengintip di sini! Cepat menyingkir dari badanku, kalian beraaat!!”

Gara-gara semuanya penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Eunhyuk, semuanya menumpukan badan pada si lentur untuk melihat melalui celah yang sama. Akibatnya, karena tidak kuat menahan berat kawan-kawannya, Eunhyuk jatuh dan para personel menimpanya. Yang dimarahi langsung menyingkir semua dari atas badan Eunhyuk. “Siapa yang ada di luar, Hyuk?” tanya Kangin. Eunhyuk menggeleng-geleng cepat. “Gara-gara kalian, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pria berjas itu!” keluhnya, yang membuat teman-temannya nyengir malu.

Tok, tok, tok!

Ketukan di pintu begitu tenang dan jauh, tetapi 13 jantung dalam gubuk itu berdebar kencang saat mendengarnya. Leeteuk berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, berusaha menghilangkan sensasi kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di perutnya yang merupakan bukti ketegangan.

Pintu gubuk terbuka. Sosok pria berjas itu kini jelas bagi 13 pasang mata di dalam gubuk.

Astaga! _Orang ini!_

Berusaha untuk tampak seperti orang Indonesia, Leeteuk bertanya dengan terbata, “S-selamat pagi. Apa yang Anda butuhkan di sini?”

Dengan tatapan dingin, pria berjas itu, yang sebenarnya adalah pendiri SM Entertainment—Lee Sooman, menjawab dengan bahasa Korea, “Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya.”

Apa yang dikatakan Lee Sooman sama dengan yang dikatakan Nabilah hari sebelumnya, tetapi kesan yang diciptakan sungguh berbeda karena orang ini bukan sembarang orang. Kehadiran pria yang memiliki kharisma di depan para artisnya ini menimbulkan suasana mencekam di dalam gubuk.

Lee Sooman melangkah masuk. Pandangannya beredar mengamati _dorm_ bambu itu. “Jadi, kalian bersembunyi di sini selama ini?” Sooman mengalihkan pandang pada anak-anak yang pernah ‘dibesarkannya’, “Aku tahu kalian tidak bisa membayar hutang kalian, tetapi kalian tidak perlu membuat video seperti itu. Apa kalian ingin mencari dukungan dari orang lain? Itu sangat memalukan.” Pria itu tidak menunjukkan emosi saat berbicara, tetapi kata-katanya tetap saja mengerikan. 13 anak muda itu terdiam. Lidah mereka kelu dan mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

“Ka-kami  benar-benar minta maaf. Bukan maksud kami membuat kekacauan ini.” Leeteuk akhirnya angkat bicara (dalam bahasa Korea, tentunya). Susah payah dia mengumpulkan keberanian. Lawan bicaranya hanya mendesah pelan tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikan Leeteuk.

“Kau selalu berkata seperti itu jika terjadi masalah pada kalian. Kau tahu fansmu selalu berbuat di luar batas dengan dalih melindungi kalian, jadi tidak bisakah kalian berhati-hati dalam bertindak? Kalau kalian tidak sanggup mengontrol fans, berpikirlah dulu sebelum berbuat.” jawab Sooman- _sajangnim_ dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan. Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah. Dia tidak tahan fans yang disayanginya dinilai seperti ini. Fans berarti banyak bagi Super Junior, tetapi orang yang ada di depannya saat ini juga orang terpenting baginya. Tanpa beliau, dia tidak mungkin bisa berdiri di atas panggung dan memiliki fans sebanyak itu.

“Haah, semua sudah terjadi,” ‘bos besar’ mengibaskan tangannya di udara, “Kukira masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mempertahankan nama baikku di depan _netizen_. Jadi, lupakan semua masalah kita, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Aku juga sudah pusing menghadapi permintaan orang tua kalian untuk menemukan kalian dan menghapuskan hutang kalian. Kembalilah menjadi Super Junior. Bagaimana?”

Semua _member_  tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Sooman yang begitu menyeramkan itu....sebegitu mudahnya memaafkan mereka? Wajah mereka langsung cerah oleh harapan, juga sedikit sendu oleh rindu pada kampung halaman dan orang tua mereka. Orang tua mereka pasti cemas karena 13 anak itu menghilang tiba-tiba, sehingga para orang tua berusaha keras untuk membuat mereka pulang.

Kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik: para personel Super Junior akan pulang.

Kembali ke Korea dan tampil di panggung lagi adalah keinginan terbesar personel Super Junior saat ini, tetapi entah kenapa, rasanya sulit untuk meninggalkan tempat ini begitu saja. Orang-orang di sini sangat baik, pun tempat ini memiliki banyak kenangan.

“Baiklah, kami akan kembali, tapi bisakah anda mengabulkan permintaan kami?”

“Hmm. Apa permintaan kalian?”

“Ijinkan kami mengadakan konser gratis di sini. Kami ingin menghibur semua ELF dan orang-orang desa yang telah membantu kami. Setelah itu, kami akan kembali ke Korea.” Leeteuk membuat kesepakatan lain.

“Geezz, _jinjja_. Kalian sudah kubebaskan dari hutang, sekarang malah mau mengadakan konser gratis? _Aigoo_....” Sooman- _sajangnim_ terlihat keberatan dengan permintaan Leeteuk.

“Kami berjanji akan menggantinya. Kami akan giat bekerja untuk mengumpulkan uang...”

“Haah, _gurae_ ,” potong Sooman- _sajangnim,_ “Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian, tapi konser kali ini tidak akan seperti _show_ yang biasa. Aku akan mempersiapkan konser mini _indoor_ dengan tempat yang terbatas.”

“ _Gwenchanayo_. Yang penting kami bisa mengundang warga desa dan ELF di sini.”

“Begitu sayangnya kalian pada orang-orang ini, sampai meminta hal bodoh seperti itu. Terserah, lakukan apa yang kalian mau. Sekarang, kemasi barang-barang kalian dan bersiaplah untuk _rehearsal_.” Direktur beranjak keluar dari gubuk kumuh itu. Senyum lebar terkembang seketika di 13 wajah kumal itu. “Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!!!!”

13 pemuda itu segera berkemas dan keluar dari gubuk. Mereka memandangi gubuk itu sejenak sebelum benar-benar pergi. Hidup mereka jauh dari kata nyaman saat tinggal di gubuk itu, tetapi kenangan akan kegilaan dan kebersamaan mereka di dalam situ bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dilupakan. Apalagi, gubuk itu sudah melindungi mereka cukup lama.

“Lho, Mas, mau ke mana?” Bu Nunung tak siap melihat anak-anak sipit yang ditampungnya itu pergi dengan tas punggung mereka.

“Ibu, maafkan kami...” 13 orang itu membungkuk hormat, “Kami harus menyiapkan konser perpisahan...”

Bu Nunung mengerti. Bukan di sini tempat mereka seharusnya. Super Junior adalah artis. _Superstar_. _Entertainer_. Mereka harusnya tersinari oleh gemerlap panggung, bukannya tertutupi debu dan sampah. Selain itu, mereka ber-13 punya rumah sendiri di Korea ( _nope;_ 11 orang berumah di Korea, 1 orang di Cina, dan 1 lagi di Amerika). Ke sanalah tempat mereka seharusnya pulang, bukan di bantaran Kali Kamal.

“Aah, nggak usah minta maaf... Malah saya yang harus minta maaf, soalnya gubuk bapak saya sudah rusak dan nggak nyaman...” Bu Nunung tertawa tanpa beban. Tak disangka, Leeteuk menggenggam tangan si ibu dan berkata, “Kami tidak akan melupakan ibu dan desa ini! Kami sangat berterima kasih!”

Eunhyuk ikut maju. Air mata sudah berleleran tidak karuan di pipinya. “Kami tidak tahu harus bilang apa... _Ahjumma_ datang ke konser, ya... Nanti kami akan kembali sebentar untuk memberi tiketnya....”

Bu Nunung cukup terharu karena anak-anak yang menangis di depannya, tetapi dia sendiri tidak menangis. Dia tidak bersedih karena anak-anak itu pergi. Malahan, dia senang karena anak-anak itu terbebas dari kesulitan dan kembali menjadi diri mereka yang seharusnya.

Tinggal cukup lama di Indonesia membuat anak-anak Korea itu tahu bagaimana caranya menghormati orang tua di Indonesia: dengan cara sungkem alias cium tangan. Satu persatu, mereka berpamitan dengan cara itu pada Bu Nunung yang sudah mengurus mereka. Ada yang menangis sampai tidak bisa bicara, ada yang mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih, ada yang berpesan pada ibu pemilik gubuk untuk jaga kesehatan, tetapi Bu Nunung menanggapi dengan satu cara: menepuk-nepuk kepala anak-anak itu. Wanita bermuka lucu itu bahkan beberapa kali tertawa saat cowok-cowok tinggi macam Hangeng, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon harus benar-benar merendahkan tubuh mereka untuk mencapai tangan ibu pemilik gubuk. “Maaf ya Nak, ibu orangnya pendek, hahahaha....” Itu yang Bu Nunung katakan pada anak-anak tinggi.

Para ELF Indonesia, yang sengaja berkumpul dari 33 provinsi untuk melihat langsung idola mereka, seketika menggila melihat Super Junior menyapa mereka sebelum masuk ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan _Sajangnim_.

“Kami Super Junior!”

Salam lima jari mereka menimbulkan sorakan histeris dari para ELF, kecuali Della, Nabilah, dan Cleo _-eonni_ yang melihat dari kejauhan. Mereka hanya tersenyum sekilas saat 13 personel masuk ke dalam mobil.

“Kamu tau apa yang bakal dilakukan Sooman- _sajangnim_ pertama kali sebelum mereka _rehearsal_?” tanya Della pada Nabilah dengan tangan terlipat.

“Nyewain mereka hotel?”

“Bukan,” Cleo _-eonni_ menangkap lelucon di mata majikannya, “Mereka ber-13 akan dimandikan dan di _facial_ habis-habisan oleh _Sajangnim_ , bahkan mungkin pake air kembang tujuh rupa biar citra _superstar_ mereka kembali. Yakin saya, Non.”

Nabilah dan Della tergelak.

* * *

 _Mini-concert_ Super Junior di Jakarta berjalan lancar tanpa kericuhan. Tim pengaman gabungan dari SM dan Polres bekerja sangat baik untuk menjaga ketertiban konser ini, sehingga penonton yang secara eksklusif diundang oleh Super Junior di _mini-concert_ ini benar-benar bisa menikmati aksi SuJu.

Saat ini, Super Junior membawakan lagu ‘ _Wonder Boy’_. Para _hyeong_ mem _bully_ Kyu kecil di atas panggung. Pertama, Kyu ‘dikunci’ oleh Siwon dan digelitiki habis-habisan sampai lemas oleh _hyeongdeul_ nya. Kedua, pacarnya (siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungminie) berkali-kali ditarik darinya, sehingga Kyu kecil ngambek. Ketiga, ketika Kyu mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ nya: berbaring telungkup di panggung dengan kedua tangan menumpu dagu, satu persatu _hyeongdeul_ nya berbaring di atasnya, membentuk tumpukan manusia. Mereka seperti penghuni taman bermain yang terlalu besar untuk masuk taman bermain normal...

 “Ya Allah...” Bu Nunung, yang duduk di bangku VIP di sebelah Della, tersenyum geli, “Kok bisa ya anak-anak itu jadi kayak gini?”

Della tertawa kecil. “’Jadi kayak gini’ itu maksudnya gimana, Bu?” tanyanya. Di dalam hati, Della menambahkan, _’Jadi kayak gini’ itu maksudnya jadi ganteng atau jadi gila, ya?_

“Ya... jadi kayak gini. Jadi terkenal, nyanyi di panggung, gila-gilaan sama-sama... walaupun saya pernah lihat mereka gila-gilaan di rumah bapak saya, sih...” Bu Nunung tergelak mengingat _performance ‘Pandangan Pertama’_ SuJu yang tak sengaja terlihat dari dalam gubuknya.

 _Hahaha, bisa kubayangkan seperti apa kegilaan orang-orang itu_ , batin Della.

Akhirnya, konser telah sampai di penghujung acara. Satu persatu personel mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada ELF Indonesia. “Karena tempat ini dan juga kalian sangat spesial bagi kami,” Ryeowook maju untuk mengakhiri salam perpisahan, “Kami akan tampilkan satu _performance_ yang spesial juga!”

“Kami akan menyanyikan lagu penutup yang hebat!” tambah Kibum. ELF bersorak, walaupun ada juga yang sibuk berbisik-bisik penasaran, apa yang akan ditampilkan terakhir oleh Super Junior.

“ _Performance_ terakhir kami, Indonesia! Sampai bertemu di konser berikutnya!” Teriakan 13 personel menutup acara salam perpisahan. Mereka lalu bersiap pada formasi masing-masing. “Mereka mau nampilin apa, Non?” Cleo _-eonni_ berbisik pada Della. Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu. “Semoga aja bener-bener spesial....”

Musik diputar dan perasaan Della langsung nggak enak.

_“Pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa!”_

APAAAAAA?!! Della tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Gadis itu dilanda deja vu. Macet. ‘ _Haengbok_ ’. Pengamen bus. ‘ _Pandangan Pertama’_. Bentakan. Ryeowook dan Kibum.

“Mereka gilaaaa!”

Tak ada yang bisa mendengar teriakan Della. Tidak juga Super Junior. Mereka tenggelam dalam kegilaan _dance_ buatan mereka sendiri dan histeria fans.

_“Hampir-hampir aku tak sadar dibuatnya!”_

* * *

Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta menjadi saksi kedatangan dan kepulangan Super Junior, di dan dari Indonesia. Bedanya, saat mereka datang, tak ada yang mengenali dan mengantar mereka. Sekarang, beratus-ratus orang mengantar mereka pulang.

“Maafkan saya, Ryeowook _-oppa_ , Kibum- _oppa_ , saya nggak bermaksud marahin kalian waktu kalian ngamen di bus...” Della membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Kalimatnya langsung diterjemahin sama Cleo _-eonni_. Ryeo- _chan_ dan Kibum hanya tertawa ringan menanggapinya. “Tak perlu meminta maaf. Kami tidak apa-apa.”

Della nyengir lebar. “Jangan pernah berhenti nyanyi, ya. Suara kalian semua bagus banget, lho. Kalau kalian ada lagu baru lagi, aku pasti langsung mencarinya.”

Ryeo- _chan_ dan Kibum jadi malu dipuji begitu. “Terima kasih banyak. Kamu dan teman-temanmu, juga para ELF Indonesia, sangat banyak membantu kami di sini.”

“Kalau kami sudah memiliki konser tunggal, kami pasti akan datang ke Indonesia.” janji Hangeng. Cleo _-eonni_ tersenyum, lalu membalas dalam bahasa Korea, “Kupegang janjimu, Hankyung _-oppa_.”

Tiba-tiba, Nabilah, yang telat datang ke bandara, berlari sekencang-kencangnya menerobos kerumunan ELF. “ _Oppaaaaa_!!!”

Della kaget setengah mati waktu kawan berjilbabnya berlari menerobos kerumunan ELF. Ia masih menyandang tas sekolahnya dan bahkan masih memakai seragam hitam klub pencak silatnya. Yang lebih parah lagi, Nabilah tidak pakai sepatu!! “Nabiiiil!!! Demi apapun juga, kenapa kamu belum ganti baju?! Kenapa kamu nyeker gitu?” marahnya. Masa ada ELF yang kostumnya seburuk ini waktu ketemu idolanya?

“Ye maap, gue habis latihan tadi! Bang Irfan manjangin jam latihan gue, jadilah gue telat! Gue masih harus nyetakin foto ‘kan, makanya gue buru-buru sampe kelupaan pake sepatu!”

Sungmin melebarkan matanya kagum. “Kamu berlatih bela diri?” tanyanya pada Nabilah dengan bahasa Korea. Tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Nabilah memanggil Cleo _-eonni_ untuk membantu menerjemahkan. “Oh iye, Bang, eh, Sungmin- _oppa_! Pencak silat, bela diri khas Betawi!” jelas Nabilah dengan bangga.

“Aku juga suka bela diri. Lain waktu, kita bisa latihan bersama.”

Nabilah, yang baru tahu bahwa Bang Sungmin bisa bela diri juga, melonjak girang setelah mendengar terjemahan kalimat Sungmin dari Cleo _-eonni_. “Mau banget!! Sungmin _-oppa_ cepet ke Indonesia lagi, ya! Yang lainnya juga!” katanya dengan mata berbinar.

“Tenang aja, Non Nabilah... Tadi, Hankyung- _oppa_ juga sudah janji mau ke sini lagi buat konser tunggal Super Junior.” kata Cleo _-eonni_ , yang membuat gadis manis dengan gigi taring prominen itu semakin bahagia.

“Oh ya, sampai lupa,” Nabilah mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari tas ranselnya, lalu membentangkannya di depan Sungmin dan personel-personel lainnya, “Tanda tanganin foto ini, dong!!”

ELF langsung berteriak-teriak histeris melihat foto _King Size_ yang dibentang Nabilah. Para personel SuJu ternganga. “Foto itu.... Dari mana kamu dapat?” tanya Siwon, yang langsung dijawab Nabilah dengan santai (Siwon pakai Bahasa Indonesia), “Nyak anggota tim penyelamat, jadi dapet foto ini!”

Ceritanya, waktu masih di posko, ada beberapa anggota tim penyelamat yang mendokumentasikan keadaan korban banjir, termasuk ibunya Nabilah. Semua korban tidak begitu antusias, toh mereka lebih memikirkan bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup di posko daripada berfoto. Anehnya, para cowok sipit kita sangat bersemangat. Mereka heboh minta difoto; maklum, mereka kangen berpose di depan kamera lagi. Dengan asumsi mereka tidak akan ketahuan SM hanya karena dokumentasi tim SAR, mereka yang sedang makan langsung berpose begitu ibunya Nabilah datang dengan kamera. Jadilah foto itu, gambaran nyata korban banjir bahagia, dengan _setting_ asli posko korban banjir: nasi bungkus yang sudah terbuka ada di depan mereka, sedangkan selimut-selimut dan jarit yang terserak di atas alas terpal adalah _background_ nya.

Nabilah menyerahkan spidolnya pada Sungmin, “Tanda tangannya satu-satu, ya! _Kamsahamnida_!”

Sambil menahan malu, 13 personel bergiliran menandatangani foto mereka yang gila itu.

Pesawat akhirnya _take-off_ dari Bandara Internasional Soekarno Hatta, membawa pulang Super Junior dan staf-staf SM yang membantu terselenggaranya _mini-concert_ SuJu di Jakarta. Kisah sukses 13 pemuda sipit berbakat baru saja dimulai. Persahabatan yang tak pernah retak menjadi kunci untuk membuka pintu gemerlap ketenaran. Usaha keras yang diiringi cinta menjadi detonator untuk meledakkan dunia dengan 13 bakat. Kegilaan dan kekonyolan merupakan jalan 13 pria muda ini memasuki pintu hati para wanita muda seluruh jagat di masa depan.

Dunia, sambutlah Super Junior!

 

* * *

[1] Cleo- _eonni_ : Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ‘kan? Sekarang tolong beritahu saya apa yang terjadi. Saya akan berusaha membantu.

[2] Yesung & Donghae: Kau adalah orang yang baik, tapi kami tidak bisa mempercayaimu sepenuhnya saat ini.

[3] Heechul: Kita harus menunggu member yang lain untuk datang, dan kemudian kami akan menceritakan semua pada kalian.


	9. After Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua berubah tanpa perlu ada serangan dari Negara Api.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last note dariku: Ini hanya FF debutku yang diedit lagi, tapi karena FF ini sangat g rapi, jadi susah klo mau ngrapiin semuanya.... hiks. Maaf kalo FF ini sangat tidak jelas dan bikin lelah hati karena kata-kata yang berulang, tanda baca berantakan, banyak insertan lirik dan bahasa aneh dan bahasa gaul di mana-mana.  
> Apapun. Yang jelas, aku sangat berterima kasih untuk yang mau membaca ini dan memberi perbaikan^^  
> Oh ya, bintang tamu di chapter ini adalah Beby Chaesara Anadila dari JKT48.   
> Enjoy last chap!

Empat tahun berlalu.

Bu Nunung baru saja selesai menyapu halaman rumah majikannya. Itu rutinitasnya setiap sore menjelang tuan besarnya pulang. Dia melangkah masuk ke rumah untuk mencuci piring. Begitu ibu pemilik gubuk masuk...

“Whoaaa, Kyuuuu!!!” Terdengar kehebohan majikan kecil ibu pemilik gubuk dari dalam rumah. Rupanya, ada acara musik di televisi. _Korean Pop,_ yang akhirnya mencapai masa jaya di Indonesia.

_‘[Kyuhyun] Sesangi nae mamdaero andwendago hwaman naemyeon andwae, Gerol piryo opji (whouo...)_

_[Si Won] Kogjongdo palja da jageun ire neomu yeon-yeonhaji malja, mome Johji anha_

_[Heechul] Seongjeogi johatdaga nappatdaga geueron geoji mwo (heung...)_

_Siljogi ollatdaga tteoreojyeotda geuron ttaedo itji’(Mr. Simple-_ Super Junior _)_

 “Lah. Sudah gede-gede ya mereka sekarang. Sudah muncul di TV, lagi.” Bu Nunung manggut-manggut. Dia kagum terhadap anak-anak yang dulu begitu kumal dan bisa sangat bahagia hanya karena sepanci kolak. Sekarang, mereka benar-benar _superstar_ seperti harapan mereka dulu. Mereka bersinar, sukses, tampan, dan punya banyak fans. Bu Nunung senang mereka sudah hidup bahagia.

Beby, gadis kelas 2 SMA yang merupakan majikan kecil Bu Nunung, menoleh kaget pada pembantunya. “Bibi tau Super Junior? Kok bisa?”

“Lho, ya jelas tho, Non. Mereka itu dulu ‘kan tetangga saya. Dulu, mereka itu tinggal di gubuk bapak saya yang sudah kosong.”

Beby menatap pembantunya bingung. _Bibi nggak kenapa-napa, ‘kan?_

“Oh ya, Non, saya hampir lupa. Non bisa bahasa Korea, nggak?”

“Eumm, nggak begitu, sih. Kenapa, Bi?”

“Sebentar, ya,” Bu Nunung berlalu ke kamar pembantu, lalu keluar lagi dengan sesuatu yang membuat Beby kena serangan jantung, “Non bisa tolong terjemahin surat ini? Ini kemarin dikirimin mereka sama CD lagu yang di TV itu.”

Beby langsung terlonjak dari duduknya. Itu benar-benar CD ‘ _Mr. Simple’_. Di CD itu, disertakan sepucuk surat dan selembar foto Super Junior yang ditandatangani personel yang masih aktif. Karena surat ditulis dalam bahasa Korea, Bu Nunung nggak ngerti apa isinya. Sebenarnya, surat itu berisi ucapan terima kasih dan maaf karena tidak bisa mengirim album mereka sebelumnya, ‘ _Sorry Sorry’_. Setelah keluarnya album itu, SuJu didera banyak masalah (untuk rincinya silahkan _browsing_ sendiri) sehingga tidak bisa mengirimkan album mereka pada Bu Nunung.

Tangan Beby gemetar melihat apa yang ada di tangannya. “Bibi, i-ini asli? K-kok bisa? Ng-nggak mungkin!!! Kyaaa!!!”

Bu Nunung tidak begitu menghiraukan histeria sang majikan. Matanya tertuju ke layar kaca dan menghitung jumlah personel yang ada di klip musik tersebut dengan hati-hati.

_Kenapa kok cuma ada sepuluh ya? Bukannya mereka ber-13 semuanya?_

* * *

Della, yang sekarang mahasiswi akuntansi di sebuah universitas negeri ternama, sedang membaca tabloid remaja sambil mendengarkan musik. Di tabloid-tabloid remaja, sudah tak sulit lagi menemukan foto-foto Super Junior dalam ukuran besar, bahkan kadang tersedia dalam bentuk poster. Super Junior sudah jauh lebih terkenal dibanding saat Della memergoki mereka di bantaran Kali Kamal.  Mereka bahkan dijuluki _King of Hallyu_ alias raja K-Pop karena merekalah yang membuat aliran musik ini dikenal di seluruh dunia.

“Non, saya masuk, ya.” Cleo _-eonni_ membuka pintu kamar Della perlahan, membawakan kudapan untuk majikan kecilnya, seperti biasa kalau malam Minggu. Della tidak mengalihkan pandangnya dari tabloid remaja yang sedang dibacanya. “Ya, _Eonni_ , taruh aja situ.” katanya sambil menunjuk meja belajarnya.

Bukannya meletakkan nampan kudapan di meja belajar, Cleo _-eonni_ malah meletakkan nampan di atas pangkuan majikannya. “Cemilan hari ini spesial, Non.”

Della mengalihkan pandang dari tabloid remajanya ke nampan cemilan. Matanya yang sudah lebar lebih melebar lagi ketika melihat ada CD album _‘Mr. Simple’_ di nampannya. “A-apa ini?! Ini ‘kan... ini ‘kan album terbaru mereka! Demi apa....”

Cleo _-eonni_ tertawa kecil. “Ibu saya, Non, berkunjung ke makam bapak saya kemarin di Korea. Nah, karena saya nggak bisa ikut, beliau mbeliin saya ini biar saya nggak sedih karena nggak ikut.”

Della ternganga.

Terrt, terrt! Ponsel Della bergetar, memotong ucapan Cleo _-eonni_. Della segera meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon. “Assalamualaikum.”

“Waalaikumsalam!! Della, Della!!!! Lu tau nggak, gue tadi ke toko CD. Tujuan gue sih mau jalan-jalan doang, eeeh.... gue bener-bener selamet, dapet CD Mr. Simple satu-satunya di toko itu! Yeeeey!!!”

 _Kebiasaan,_ Della menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel. Pasti ada komponen _loudspeaker_ yang masuk ke mulut Nabilah. “Kamu nggak usah heboh, Bil. Aku sama Cleo _-eonni_   juga punya...”

“Iya? Wah, kita benar-benar beruntung, ya. Ya Allah, jadi ini arti ngimpi gue digigit anakonda semalem!”

 _Anakonda ‘kan nggak suka nggigit orang, tapi ngelilit orang..._ , batin Della. Cleo _-eonni_ cuma bisa terkikik.

“Kita malem mingguan pake ini, yuk, Del! Aku habis ini mau puter CD-nya, kamu juga, ya! Assalamualaikum!”

* * *

_‘Because I naughty, naughty, Hey! Mr. Simple_

_Because I naughty, naughty,_

_Daradadadadadada_

_Daradadadadadada_

_SuJu Kanda!’ (Mr. Simple-_ Super Junior _)_

1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10.

“Kenapa, Non? Kok ngitungin orang terus? Jumlah mereka nggak akan berubah jadi 13.” Cleo _-eonni_ mengomentari tindakan majikannya yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar kaca. Telunjuk Della terus bergerak menghitung sampai akhirnya Della sadar bahwa Cleo _-eonni_ benar. Hangeng keluar dan kecil kemungkinan akan kembali pada SuJu. Kibum hiatus sangat lama dan seakan-akan juga tidak akan pulang. Kangin masih menjalani wajib militer, tidak mungkin bisa beraktivitas bersama SuJu saat ini. Ke depan, pasti akan semakin banyak personel yang ‘menghilang’ untuk wajib militer.

“Mereka nggak akan pernah lengkap lagi, ‘kan?” tanya Della retoris, pandangannya masih tertuju ke layar kaca.

“Siapa yang tahu, Non? Masa depan bukan milik kita, tapi milik Allah,” Cleo _-eonni_ menunjukkan _hidden wisdom_ nya, “Mungkin sekarang banyak posisi yang kosong, tapi siapa yang tahu masa depan? Mungkin aja beberapa tahun lagi setelah semuanya sudah melaksanakan kewajiban wamil, nikah dan punya anak, mereka konser lagi dalam formasi lengkap? Non inget nggak kalau Hankyung- _oppa_ janji mau datang lagi ke Indonesia dalam rangka Super Show—konser tunggal mereka? Nah, bisa aja ‘kan hal yang saya khayalkan tadi kejadian?”

Iya sih. ‘Ndhisiki kersa’ [1]itu bukan suatu hal yang bagus. Takdir hanya Allah yang tahu. Della tertawa membayangkan pria-pria itu 10 tahun lagi, membawa istri dan dua orang anak masing-masing orang, lalu nge- _dance_ ‘ _Sorry Sorry’_ di panggung. “Whoaa, panggungnya harus luas banget tuh kalau mereka mau tampil bareng istri sama anak-anak mereka!” katanya. Cleo _-eonni_ pun tergelak. “Kalau masing-masing bawa 3 orang, berarti ada 72 orang yang bakal naik panggung! Wah, Indonesia kudu nyiapin panggung beton, Non! Siapa tahu dipake 10 tahun lagi!”

_‘Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero motjyo_

_Bwara Mrs. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero yeppo (SJ Call)_

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero motjyo_

_Bwara Mrs. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero yeppo (SJ Call)’ (Mr. Simple-_ Super Junior _)_

* * *

 

Nabilah baru saja pulang dari rapat Eksekutif Mahasiswa di kampus. Dia lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju perguruan silatnya. “Bang Irfan bakal marah lagi nih kalau gue telat, hadeeeh! Ketua BEM ngeselin, ngomongin pengadaan tempat sampah di wilayah Rektorat aja lama bener!” gerutunya. Karena terburu-burunya, Nabilah lupa kalau tukang-tukang becak menyediakan jasa antar yang lebih cepat daripada berlari.

Tukang becak. Nabilah yang baru saja melewati pangkalan becak tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil berlari. _Untung deh gue nggak gila habis naikin becak Siwon-oppa. Yah, orang-orang itu sudah sukses sekarang. Kalau gue ketemu makhluk-makhluk kayak gitu lagi, gue pasti udah pingsan!_

Bruak!!

Karena berlari dengan tidak hati-hati, Nabilah menabrak seorang petugas kebersihan (red: pasukan kuning) yang sedang menyapu jalanan. Nabilah cepat berdiri dan membersihkan roknya, lalu buru-buru minta maaf. “Maaf ye Bang, eh Pak, eh Bang! Saya lagi buru-buru, nggak sengaja!”

“Iya, tidak apa-apa, maafkan saya juga...”

Ha?

Suara ini sepertinya tidak asing. Nabilah mendongakkan kepalanya. Seketika berjuta belut listrik menyetrumnya. Gadis berjilbab itu memang bukan anggota Shawol, tetapi kalau orang ini, Nabilah mengenalnya terlalu baik.

“Taemin- _oppa_!!”

Nabilah kehilangan kesadaran.

Cerita _superstar_ lain di Indonesia baru saja dimulai.

*****TAMAT*****

  


* * *

[1] Ndhisiki kersa (Jawa): mendahului keputusan Tuhan dengan nge-judge sesuatu pasti terjadi atau tidak mungkin terjadi


End file.
